


NINI

by funhanie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 28,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28956408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funhanie/pseuds/funhanie
Summary: Kyungsoo on iskenyt silmänsä karismaattiseen automyyjään, eikä peittele herännyttä kiinnostustaan. Ulkoisesti silmää miellyttävä Kim Kai suostuu lähtemään ulos Soon kanssa. Kuitenkin Kyungsoon pilvilinnat romahtavat, kun mies ei olekaan täysin kovaa tekoa, vaan hänessä on myös se pehmeä puoli, jota Soo ei voi sietää.Kuitenkin kiinnostus pysyy, saaden Soon miettimään, mitä hän oikein elämäänsä kaipaa. Pelkästä säätämisestä tulee enemmän,  Soo tutustuu myös mieheen, eikä pelkästään miehen kehoon. Kim Kai saa Kyungsoon veteläksi, eikä se ole millään tavalla hyvä juttu.Tai ehkä se sittenkin on.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai





	1. Chapter 1

Päivä toimistolla oli kulunut ihan normaaliin tapaan. Puhelimet olivat soineet heti kellon lyötyä kahdeksan ja jokainen työntekijä muisti taas, millaista hullunmyllyä tekninen tuki oikein oli. Ensimmäiset tunnit kulkivat aina aamukahvin voimalla ja siinä heräillessä. Siitä eteenpäin odotettiinkin jo lounastaukoa, loppupäivä meni puheluiden välissä haaveilemiseen kotiin pääsemisestä.

Johtajan pöydän takana istuva Joonmyeon näytti siltä kuin hän olisi halunnut kiskoa hiukset päästään. Hänen kädessään oleva pino asiapapereita sai hänet huokailemaan ärtyneenä. Toimiston hommat olivat levinneet käsiin, eikä vastaavaksi nimitetty Joonmyeon hyung näyttänyt saavan ohjia itselleen sitten millään.

”Olen onnellinen, että mun duuni on vain vastata puhelimeen ja neuvoa, miten tietokoneen töpseli kannattaa laittaa ensin seinään ja sitten vasta yrittää käynnistää koko masiinaa”, Kyungsoo naurahti näppäimistön naputtelun lomasta.

Joonmyeonin kulmat kurtistuivat entisestään, hän oli tainnut nähdä jotain raskauttavaa.

”Lakkauttavat koko yksikön, jos asiakaspalvelun taso ei ala nousta. Montako kertaa mun tarvitsee muistuttaa, ettei asiakkaille vittuilla?”

”Ei tästä maasta työt tekevältä lopu”, Kyungsoo murahti ja tallensi raporttinsa. Takuuilmoituksia, korjauspyyntöjä, teknistä tukea. Menisi muutama sekunti linjojen aukasemisen jälkeen, että uusi puhelu tulisi. Hommaa olisi enemmän kuin tehdä saattoi, päämaja saisi pikemminkin lisätä kuin lakkauttaa toimistoja.

”Ison firman hyvät puitteet, my ass”, Joonmyeon tuhahti ja repi päällimmäisen paperiarkin näyttämättä sääliä. Hän heitti silput pöytänsä alla olevaan roskikseen ja tarttui leimaisimeen.

Kyungsoo piteli nauruaan seuratessaan hyungin tiukkaa liikehdintää. Hänen kireytensä oli sitä luokkaa, että ulkopuoliset saivat pelätä hänen saavan jonkin kohtauksen millä hetkellä hyvänsä.

”Pitäisikö lähteä baanalle perjantaina?” Kyungsoo ehdotti. ”Firman piikkiin?”

Joonmyeon ei heltynyt asteellakaan. ”Yksikin firman ilta, niin noottia tulee. Budjetti on ylitetty jo kaksi kuukautta sitten.”

”Mihin me muka ollaan tuhlattu?” Kyungsoo kysyi ja vilkaisi ympärilleen. Vaikka puhelinpalvelun tekniikka oli uusittu alkuvuodesta, ei se käytännössä näkynyt. Kaikki tuntui olevan yhtä rempallaan kaikesta huolimatta. Oli aika ironista, että tekniseen tukeen täytyi välillä soittaa, vaikka he olivat sellainen.

”Tiedät hyvin, että kopiokone piti pistää uusiksi sen Ohin retaleen vuoksi”, Joonmyeon murahti.

Kyungsoo puri huultaan ettei nauraisi. ”Ja sä annoit hänelle anteeksi vain siksi, että hän otti sulta poskeen.”

”No nyt!” Joonmyeon jyrähti ja nosti pistävän katseensa Kyungsoohon. ”Do Kyungsoo! Hieman kunniotusta.”

Kyungsoo nosti kätensä pystyyn ja hymyili leveästi.

”Mä kertasin vain faktat”, hän sanoi ja siirsi etusormeaan hitaasti kohti puhelimen linjapainiketta. Hän veti kuulokkeet päähänsä, laski mikrofonin alas ja valmistautui ottamaan seuraavan puhelun vastaan.

Joonmyeon oli laskenut katseensa takaisin papereihinsa ja virnisteli hennonpunaisin poskin. Kyungsoo pudisteli huvittuneena päätään. Tuntui, että kaikki ympärillä olivat vaaleanpunaisten ajatusten ympäröimänä. Vaikka ei pelkässä suikkelissa ollut juurikaan romantiikkaa, oli Joonmyeon ihan selvästi päättänyt, että hänen ja Oh Sehunin välillä tulisi olemaan pieni, luvaton toimistoromanssi. Todellisuudessa se oli vain harhainen mielikuva, sillä Oh Sehun ei harrastanut “romansseja”.

Kyungsoo päätti keskittyä töihin, ettei hyung alkaisi louskuttaa leukojaan laiskuudesta tai jostain vastaavasta. Hän napsautti linjan auki ja tervehti seuraavaa asiakasta astetta pirteämmällä äänellä, joka totisesti oli hänen asiakaspalveluäänensä.

“Samsungin tekninen tuki, Do Kyungsoo. Miten voin auttaa?”

_“Kyungsoo?”_

Kyungsoo kurtisti kulmiaan liian tutulle äänelle. Kaikista maailman ihmisistä hän oli saanut linjoilleen parhaan ystävänsä. “Chanyeol?”

Joonmyeonin katse nousi käsissään olevista papereista Kyungsoohon. Hänen kasvoilleen oli kohonnut hento hymy; hänkin tiesi Chanyeolin. Sisälle toimistoon kymmenien kahvikuppien kanssa rynnännyt pitkäkinttu oli jättänyt lähtemättömän vaikutuksen siinä liukastellessaan trendikkäillä kengillään.

“Mitäs sä?” Kyungsoo kysyi ja vilkaisi Joonmyeonin suuntaan. Vanhemman ilme oli tummunut hetkessä. Juuri hetki sittenhän he olivat puhuneet asiakaspalvelun laadusta.

Soo puhdisti kurkkuaan ja nosti itseään ryhdikkäämpään asentoon. Hän ei yleensä välittänyt, kuka häntä ojentaisi, mutta hyung oli vastuullisessa tehtävässä. Työetikettiä oli sovellettava, vaikka he kuinka olisivat läheisiä ystäviä.

“Tai siis, miten voi auttaa?”

Chanyeol nauroi hentoa nauruaan. _“Hauska sattuma tämä… Soittelen tänne vähän väliä. Anyway, kyse on yhdestä monitorista. Olen duunissa eikä tämä rakkine suostu toimimaan koskaan oikein.”_

Kyungsoo piteli nauruaan. Vaikka hän oli tottunut tukipalveluun soittavien asikkaiden kaikenmoisiin vinkeisiin, hän ei voinut pitää pokkaansa, kun kyse oli juuri Chanyeolista. Hän tunsi hörökorvan liian hyvin ja pystyi näkemään sielunsa silmin, miten lyhytpinnainen mies ähräsi toimimattoman tekniikan kanssa suuret korvat punoittaen.

Joonmyeonin äänettömästä hoputuksesta asialle saatiin tehtyä jotain. Kyungsoo pystyi karkoittamaan tilanteen Chanyeolin hätääntyneiden selitysten perusteella. Vaikka ystävä tuntuikin stressaavan kohta alkavien kuvausten vuoksi, saatiin ongelma ratkaistua yllättävän vähällä kiroilemisella. Saman mallin monitoreissa tuntui olevan tyyppivikaa, eikä Chanyeol todellakaan ollut ensimmäinen, joka soitti asiasta enemmän tai vähemmän tuohtuneena.

Joonmyeon näytti astetta tyytyväisemmältä, kun asiat vaikuttivat jälleen pelittävän. Hänen olemuksensa sai kuitenkin uuden kolauksen, kun Soo alkoi nauraa liiankin tuttavallisesti.

Kyungsoo heilutti kättään johtajan pöydän takana istuvalle miehelle ja katsoi häntä vaativasti; hyung parka tarvitsi muutaman rauhoittavan päivän kolmanteen kahvikupilliseensa.

Chanyeol hihkui linjan toisella puolella saadessaan monitorin jälleen pelittämään. Tyytyväinen mumina muuttui nopeasti muihin aiheisiin.

_“Soo-yah! Tavataan viideltä Peach Greyn terassilla? Mennään leffaan iltapäivällä? Sain ilmaiset liput ja ne täytyisi tuhlata jonnekin. Otetaan Baekhyunie mukaan.”_

“Mennään vaan”, Kyungsoo sanoi ja vilkaisi Joonmyeonin pöydän yläpuolella olevaa analogista kelloa. Oli vasta kahdentoista aika, töitä olisi vielä roimasti tekemättä. Lounaallekin täytyisi ehtiä.

_“Loistavaa. Nähdään sitten. Kiitti tästä!”_

“Eipä mitään”, Kyungsoo sanoi. “Jos se monitori ei ala toimia, niin vaihda suosiolla firmaa.”

“Kyungsoo!” Joonmyeon jyrähti kauhuissaan. “Et sä voin noin sanoa!”

“Sanoin jo”, Kyungsoo virnisti ja veti kuulokkeet korviltaan. “Se oli ystäväni.”

“Ystävä tai ei, asiakkaille ei puhuta tavalla, mikä voi vahingoittaa firmaa!”

“Relaa, hyvä mies!” Soo parahti. Kyllä hän ymmärsi hyungin pointin, mutta liian vastuulliseen virkaan nostettu ystävä oli hieman liian tarkkana kaikesta. Hänessä ei ollut niinkään kaitsemista, Oh Sehun oli paljon suurempi ongelma. Se nuorukainen se vasta jaksoi kettuilla asiakkaille ja puhua joko yltiölepertelevään malliin tai sitten niin tylysti, että valituksia satoi. Mutta Joonmyeon oli liian sokea näkemään totuutta. Tai kyllä hän näki sen, mutta ei halunnut uskoa sitä todeksi. Hänen mielestään Oh Sehun oli maailmankaikkeuden suloisin tapaus, vaikka olikin omaperäinen ja rajoja kokeileva huligaani. Kaikkia se leipä elättikin.

“Täytyykö mun muistuttaa, että yhtiö nauhoittaa puhelut laadun varmistamiseksi?” Joonmyeon kysyi.

“Ei”, Kyungsoo huokaisi. Sama lätinä kuului jokaisen puhelun alussa asiakkaalle. Hän oli kyllä valmis vastaamaan seurauksista, jos hänen sanansa aiheuttaisivat jotain hämminkiä. Mutta eivät ne olleet siihenkään mennessä.

“Aliarvostettua työtä tämä on”, Joonmyeon mutisi itsekseen ja laski paperipinon viimein pöydälle. Hän alkoi tehdä merkintöjään, Soo päätti antaa hänelle oman rauhan. Hän otti uuden puhelun vastaan ja oli oikein ylitiöasiallinen, ihan hyungin mieliksi.

* * *

Oh Sehun pölähti sisälle taukohuoneeseen ja otti paikan Kyungsoon viereltä. Hänen katseensa kääntyi ulos, ikkunasta näki hyvin, miten kaduilla käveltiin tyylikkäinä ja kesästä nauttien. Joka kolmannella ohikulkijalla oli kädessään jäätelö. Oli toistaiseksi kesän kuumin päivä.

Kyungsoo vilkaisi ulos ja hymyili nähdessään Baekhyunin kävelevän ohitse yhdessä työkaverinsa, Kim Minseokin kanssa. Molemmat blondauksen läpikäyneet miehet kävelivät labran suuntaan siviilit niskoissa. Luultavasti he olivat tulossa muutaman korttelin päässä sijaitsevalta, Songpa-gun parhaimmalta lounasravintolalta. Siinä, missä Baekhyunin hiukset kääntyivät lämpimämpään, hiekanväriseen vaaleaan sävyyn, Minseok hyung oli tuhkanvaalea. Näky oli upea myös vieressä virnuilevan Sehunin mielestä.

“Tunnetko tämän kaksikon?” nuorempi kysyi matalaan sävyyn. Hän oli huomannut pilkkeen Soon silmissä, kyse ei täytynyt olla aivan kenestä tahansa.

Kyungsoo huokaisi raskaasti havannoidessaan, miten Ohin silmät kiinnittyivät Baekhyunin takamukseen.

“Tunnenpa hyvinkin”, hän sanoi. “Ja tiedän myös sen, että molemmat heistä ovat hyvissä, tasapainoisissa parisuhteissa.”

Sehun laski kätensä rintakehälleen ja henkäisi järkyttyneenä. Vaikka hän kuinka yritti esittää siveyden sipulia, ei sitä teatteria uskonut kukaan. Jokainen toimiston työntekijöistä tiesi, millainen tapaus Hun oikein oli. Nuori, omalla tavallaan charmikas mies halusi kaiken, joka oli jonkun toisen, vaikka edes hetkeksi. Synnin tielle houkuttelu oli hänen hauskin harrastuksensa. Piru maan päällä, se hän oli.

“Mietin vain, tykkäisikö tämä herkkuperse istahtaa moottoripyöräni kyytiin”, Sehun sanoi ja nuolaisi huuliaan nopeasti. “Hän näyttäisi varmasti upealta Suzuki GSX:n päällä.”

“Ei”, Kyungsoo vastasi ja hörppäsi kahvistaan. Sehun ei ottanut kieltävää vastausta korviinsa, tuskin selitykset Baekhyunin moottoripyörävihasta ja jo vuosien pituisesta, täynnä rakkautta olevasta parisuhteesta kääntäisivät Ohin päätä mihinkään suuntaan. Jos hän jonkun oli halunnut saada, hän tekisi kaikkensa ottaakseen sen. Ei ollut kyse pelkästään kankkunsa laskemisesta moottoripyörän päälle, vaan myös ihan muista kyydeistä.

“Mä luulin, että Joonmyeon hyung olisi joku erityinen”, Kyungsoo sanoi ja tarttui jälleen syömäpuikkoihinsa. Hänen myöhäinen lounaansa oli keskeytynyt arvon kollegan pölähtäessä paikaille kreivin aikaan. Tai lordin aikaan. Olihan kyse Oh Sehunista. Lordi Oh Sehunista.

“Suho hyung”, Sehun naurahti. “Hän on suloinen.”

“Mutta vain peliä sulle, vai kuinka?” Kyungsoo arvasi. Sehun kohautti toista kulmaansa ja nappasi kirsikkatomaatin työkaverinsa lautaselta. Hän tipautti sen suuhunsa ja puraisi sitä virnistellen, samalla, kun nousi pöydästä. Ohikulkeneet labratyöläisetkin olivat hävinneet jo kulman taakse.

“Mutta Sehun-ah”, Kyungsoo lausahti ennen kuin maknae ehti kovinkaan kauas pöydästä.

Sehun käänsi kysyvät kasvonsa vielä kerran vanhempaan mieheen.

“Tiedäthän sä, ettei mua oikeasti kiinnosta?” Kyungsoo kysyi. Todellisuudessa hänelle oli paskan hailee, mitä Oh puuhasi ja kenenkin kanssa.

Sehun virnisti entistä leveämmin. Kyungsoo pelkäsi, että mies otti sen kehotuksena jatkaa häpeilemätöntä toimintaansa.

“Muista kuitenkin, että sun teoillasi on myös seurauksensa. Älä lupaa hyungille kuuta taivaalta, jos et pysty hakemaan sitä. Ja mitä siihen Byuniin tulee, suna en sekaantuisi häneen.”

“If you say so”, Sehun virnisti ja lipui ulos taukohuoneesta.

“Niin kuin sä uskoisit”, Kyungsoo lausahti lähinnä itselleen. Hän pudisti päätään typertyneenä ja kuvitteli jo, miten nuorempi saisi korvilleen, jos yritti mennä lepertelemään pahasuisen Baekhyunien kanssa. Siinä miehessä oli villi puoli, jonka vain yksi henkilö oli saanut tähän mennessä kesytettyä. Ja sillä henkilöllä oli suuret silmät ja leveä, maailmaa parantava hymy.

Joonmyeon laukkoi sisälle taukohuoneeseen sillä samalla sekunnilla, kun Kyungsoo oli laittamassa ruokaa suuhunsa. Hän ärähti mieltäosoittaen ja tuijotti hengästynyttä miestä tulisin silmin.

“Eikö täällä saa syödä rauhassa? Missä luvattu puoli tuntia omaa aikaa? Vie ne paperisi helvettiin täältä, en niillä niin kiire voi olla!”

Joonmyeon aukoi suutaan sanoakseen jotain järkevää, muttei kyennyt. Hän harvoin näytti niin pieneltä ja hentoiselta. Kyungsoo hyvin kunnioitti miestä työajalla ja muutenkin hyungina, mutta juuri kun hän oli pitämässä ansaittua ja ennen kaikkea _oikeutettua_ taukoaan, hänelle ei annettu kunnollista rauhaa siihen. Toinen puhui koko ajan höpöjä ja toinen uhrasi kaikkensa saadakseen yksikön pois lopetusuhan alta.

“Sun pitäisi oikeasti relata vähän, hyung”, Kyungsoo sanoi ja taputti paikkaa vieressään. Joonmyeon asteli varovasti Soon luokse ja istahti alas, pyysi hennolla äänellä muutamaa allekirjoitusta.

“Saat sen kahdenkymmenen kolmen minuutin kuluttua”, Kyungsoo sanoi. Joonmyeon ei näyttänyt tyytyväiseltä, muttei voinut väittää vastaakaan.

“Oletko syönyt?” Kyungsoo kysyi. Hän ei voinut olla huomaamatta vanhemman kalpeaa olemusta. Kuten arvata saattoi, Joonmyeon pudisti pienesti päätään.

Sisimmässään hyvän sydämen omistava, joskin kylmältä ulospäin joskus näyttäväKyungsoo huokaisi raskaasti ja nousi ylös. Hän otti yläkaapista puhtaan posliinilautasen ja laski sen Joonmyeonin eteen. Hän siirsi puolet lounaastaan lautaselle ja etsi jostain syömäpuikot että lusikan.

“Ei sun tarvitse”, Joonmyeon yritti ja nypläsi kädessään olevaa paperipinoa hermostuneena.

“Mutta mä haluan”, Kyungsoo sanoi ja kaatoi vettä puhtaaseen lasiin. Joonmyeon kiitti pienesti ja tarttui syömäpuikkoihin tärisevin käsin. Hän kiitti ruuasta ja maistoi ehkä jo vähän jäähtynyttä pastaa. Tyytyväinen mumina kantautui hänen suustaan välittömästi.

“Teitkö itse?”

“Alusta asti”, Kyungsoo sanoi ylpeänä ja kehotti miestä syömään paljon. Ja hiljaisuudessa.

Joonmyeon hymyili ja keskittyi tyhjentämään lautasensa viimeistä murua myöten.

* * *

Kyungsoon katse oli liimautunut vastapäisen autoliikkeen suuntaan. Volvon merkkimyymälässä oli suuret, koko julkisivun korkuiset ikkunat. Toinen toistaan upeampi ulkomaan tuontiauto kiilsi säihkyvänä sisätilojen kirkkaassa valaistuksessa, mutta autot olivat viimeinen asia, johon Kyungsoo oli huomionsa kiinnittänyt. Kadun toisella puolella olevan Peach Grey -kahvilan terassilta oli suora näky autoliikkeen tiskille, jota vasten nojailevat pukumiehet saivat kenen tahansa huomion. Herkeämättömän sellaisen.

Järjestelmäkameran sulkijan ääni ei saanut Kyungsoota kääntämään katsettaan pois pitkästä, hoikasta miehestä, jonka karismaattinen hymy hehkui ulos asti. Vasta, kun hänen suunsa eteen oli läntätty kahvilan logolla varustettu servetti, hän nosti oikean nyrkkinsä ylös ja käänsi tulisen katseensa vasemmalla puolellaan tirskuvaan hörökorvaiseen toveriin.

“Kuola valuu niin, että pöytä kohta lainehtii”, Chanyeol virnisteli ja käänsi kameransa kohti vastapäistä Volvon liikettä. Sulkija napsui, kuvat paksun lasin takaa otetusta miehestä olivat tallessa.

“Älä nyt viitsi”, Kyungsoo murahti huvittuneena ja hörppäsi kahvistaan. Kuuma kesäpäivä ei ollut mikään paras päivä juoda sieluakin polttavaa kahvia, mutta hän ei osannut juoda jäisiä litkuja. Ne olivat vetisiä ja luonnottoman makuisia.

“Kauanko ajattelit katsella häntä ennen kuin pyydät hänet ulos?” Chanyeol kysyi ja laski kameran alas. Kyungsoo kohautti olkiaan. Hän oli käyttänyt Peach Greyn palveluita jo vuosia, mutta automyyjä oli ilmestynyt maisemiin vasta pari, kolme viikkoa sitten. Hänen työskentelyään oli mahtava seurata, supliikki myyntimies tapasi saada asiakkaat pyörryksiin jo muutamassa hassussa minuutissa. Ja se säihkyvä hymy, joka hänen kasvoillaan aina pilkahti… Se loisti Kyungsoon silmiin asti, ja sai hänet aina ajattelemaan sopimattomia. Mies oli konkreettinen ilmestys hänen ideaalityypistään. Juuri sellaisesta miehestä hän oli haaveillut siitä asti, kun hän oli tajunnut pitävänsä miehistä. Itsevarma, charmantti, kohtelias, ja helvetin hyvännäköinen.

Chanyeol tökki jälleen haaveisiinsa jämähtänyttä ystäväänsä ja jatkoi tirskumistaan. Kyungsoo työnsi hänet kauemmas ja kertoi kyllä ajatelleensa pyytää miehen treffeille, heti, kun aika olisi siihen sopiva. Ei hän kauaa aikonut odotella, hän hyvin tiesi, että tilaisuus saattaisi livetä käsistä millä hetkellä hyvänsä.

“Tietääkö hän mahdollisesti olemassaolostasi, vai onko teidän suhteenne täysin yksipuolinen?” Chanyeol kysyi. Kyungsoon nyrkki heilahti ilmaan jälleen. Hän piti Chanyeolista, ystävänä, paljonkin, mutta monesti hän osasi venyttää hänen hermojaan. Varsinkin, kun hänen huomionsa ei ollut poikaystävässään.

“Nähtiin kerran”, Kyungsoo sanoi, kuulostaen huomaamattaan liiankin ylpeältä. Chanyeol repesi vittuilua täynnä olevaan nauruun ja toivoi jotain arvokkuutta.

Kyungsoo huokaisi ja taustoitti hieman tapahtunutta. Hän oli törmännyt mieheen yhtenä viikonloppuna tullessaan marketeilta takaisin kotiin. Kim oli astumassa ulos autoliikkeen pääovesta ja tervehti ohitse kulkevaa Kyungsoota sillä samalla hymyllä, jolla hän oli vakuuttanut kaikki asiakkaansa. Ja siitä lähtien Soon ajatukset olivat olleet yhtä muusia. Hän ei voinut olla miettimättä, millainen mies olisi rentouttavan punaviinilasillisen jälkeen. Mitä hänen altaan oikein paljastuisi ja millaista olisi tulla täytetyksi sellaisella karismalla.

“Olet ällöttävä”, Chanyeol parkaisi ja kakoi ääneti.

Kyungsoo parahti vastalauseeksi. “Silti retostelet täällä viikko toisensa jälkeen, miten tuikkasit toista puolikastasi kerran tai peräti kolmesti, painottaen eteenkin sitä, _miten_ sait hänet parkumaan pelkästä nautinnosta!”

Chanyeol hyssytteli vallan kuumennutta ystäväänsä. Onneksi kaduilla ei ollut ohikulkijoita, kaikki asiakkaatkin olivat valinneet kuumuudessa istumisen sijaan liikkeen ilmastoinnista nauttimisen.

“Nimi?” Yeol kysyi.

“Kim Kai, firman henkilökortin mukaan.”

Chanyeol veti puhelimensa esiin ja tuskaili aikansa saadakseen näyttölukituksen auki oikeanlaisella koodilla. Hän kiroili puoliääneen ja tupisi lähinnä itsekseen siitä, miten rakas Baekhyunie tykkäsi vaihtaa lukituksen kuviota aina silloin tällöin kertomatta sitä kuitenkaan puhelimen omistajalle.

“Älä turhaan vaivaudu. Yritin kaivaa hänestä jotain informaatiota, mutta en löytäny edes puhelinnumeroa. Todennäköisesti nimi on alias. Tuskin hän rikollinen kuitenkaan on”, Kyungsoo naurahti.

Chanyeol huokaisi helpottuneena ja työnsi luurinsa takaisin farkun etutaskuun. “Kaikki myyjät on kriminaaleista pahimpia. Kusettavat minkä kerkeävät ja sitä vasta kotiin palattua ymmärtää, millaiseen paskanjauhataan sitä taas lankesi.”

“Puhutko nyt siitä monitorista?”

“Muun muassa”, Chanyeol tuhahti ja irvisteli aikaisemmin päivällä kohtaamalleen ongelmalle.

Kyungsoo nauroi sydämestään ja käänsi katseensa takaisin autoliikkeeseen. Myyjien pisteen tiskiä vasten nojaileva kaksikko keskustelivat omiaan ja silmäilivät siistiä liikettä. Chanyeolilla oli hyvä pointti, mutta työtähän se sekin oli. He vain tekivät kaikkensa saadakseen rahaa firmalle ja sitä kautta omaan tilipussiinsa. Ei sitä tarvinnut kaikkea niellä, ainakaan purematta.

Chanyeolin kamera lauloi taas. Tällä kertaa se oli kohdistettu vasemmalta kohti kahvilan terassia kävelevään mieheen, jonka hiekanvaaleat hiukset hulmusivat ilmavina joka askeleella. Poikaystävä, Byun Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo pyöritti silmiään Yeolin suusta kantautuvalle henkäilylle. Hänen sanansa muuttuivat siirappisiksi, melkein alkoi ällöttää sitä seuratessa. Toisaalta oli ihailtavaa, että miesparka oli kuin vastarakastunut niinkin monen yhteisen vuoden jälkeen.

”Mitä kyrvät?” Baekhyun huudahti kauempaa. Chanyeol laski kameran pöydälle ja viittoi miestä luokseen. Baekhyun otti paikan hörökorvan sylistä ja kietoi kätensä omistavasti hänen päänsä ympärille. Kyungsoo hörppäsi kahvistaan ja vilkaisi autokaupan suuntaan, myyjät olivat kaikonneet steissöniltään.

”No, mitä kuuluu?” Baekhyun kysyi älähtäen ja vilkuili molempia hetken ennen kuin jäi siistimään Yeolin ylipitkää hiuspehkoa.

”Eipä kummempia. Millainen päiväsi oli?” Kyungsoo palautti kysymyksen. Hänen elämässään ei ollut tapahtunut mitään muutoksia. Hauskat asiakkaatkin olivat harvassa, hänellä ei ollut yhtään asiakaspalvelun helmeä jaettavana.

”Kirjaimellisesti täynnä paskaa. Olen tutkinut toisten eritenäytteitä koko helvetin päivän”, Baekhyun parahti. “Täytyy olla joku salmonellatestien sesonkiaika, kun kaikki kiikuttaa aamupapanansa labraan.”

Chanyeol työnsi miehen kauemmas itsestään ja ravisteli hänet sylistään järkyttävän huudon kanssa. Baekhyun vähät välitti toisen ylidramaattisesta reaktiosta. Hän otti paikan vapaalta tuolilta ja nojautui Kyungsoon läheisyyteen. Hän käänsi katseensa samaan suuntaan kuin hän ja hymyili yhtä viekkaasti. Hän ymmärsi nopeasti, mistä - tai ennemminkin - _kenestä_ oli kyse.

”Meinaatko haaveilla koko elämäsi vai tehdä unelmistasi joskus totta?”

”Älä säkin aloita”, Kyungsoo parahti ja ojensi vesilasinsa Byunille, jotta hän olisi hetken hiljaa.

”Keskustelimme jo asiasta. Hän haluaa seksiä”, Chanyeol sanoi. Baekhyun kiinnostui asiasta välittömästi.

”Rajua sellaista”, Yeol lisäsi virnistellen.

”Do Kyungsoo!” Baekhyun parahti muka kauhuissaan, mutta silti ylpeästi hymyillen. Kyungsoo repesi hentoon nauruun ja tönäisi virnistelevää Byunia niin, että lasin sisältö läikkyi.


	2. Chapter 2

Sen kerran, kun Joonmyeon oli antanut poikkeusluvan juoda kahvia työpisteellä, paksukartonkinen take away -kuppi oli kaatunut ja levittänyt kuuman kofeiinijuoman näppäimistön päälle. Toiselta puolelta toimistoa oli alkanut kuulua pelkästään irvailevaa naurua, joka tuli kenenkäs muunkaan suusta kuin itse Oh Sehunin.

Kyungsoo kirosi sana sanan perään ja pomppasi ylös tuoliltaan. Hän kävi hakemassa seinällä olevasta käsipaperitelineestä röyhkeästi puolet jäljellä olevista paperipyyhkeistä ja kiikutti ne paikalleen tuskanhiki otsalla välkkyen. Häntä ei ollut kuumottanut pitkään aikaan niin paljon. Vasta uusitut laitteet olivat saaneet kahvipesun jo toistamiseen lyhyessä ajassa. Hänellä ei ollut mitään varmuutta siitä, montako kertaa näppäimistön kestäisi kastua ennen kuin se vetäisi koko firman sähköjärjestelmän oikosulkuun.

Joonmyeon palasi toimistolle juuri täydellisellä hetkellä. Sehunin kotkotus tuntui vain kovenevan, kun johtajan virkaa toimittavan hyungin kasvot lehahtivat raivosta punaiseksi. Kyungsoo taipui automaattisesti pahoittelevaan kumarrukseen ja koitti pyyhkiä aihettamaansa sotkua tärisevin käsin. Hiljaisuus oli (Sehunin naurua lukuunottamatta) tuskallisen painostava, ainakin Kyungsoon mielestä. Katse hyungin silmissä liekihti, oli niin lähellä, että mies hyökkäisi nuoremman kurkkuun kiinni.

“Jos on pakko litkiä sitä sumppia siinä työn lomassa niin peruuttakaa ainakin metri pöydästä”, Joonmyeon karjaisi kuuluvasti ja silmäili tusinapäisen toimistoalueen joka kolkkaa, varmistaen, että sanat olivat menneet syvälle sieluun asti.

“Hyvähän sun on puhua, kun pöydälläsi on pelkkää paperia”, Kyungsoo murahti ja mulkaisi nytkin hyungin kädessä olevaa keltaista posliinimukia.

“Paperikin maksaa. Nykypäivänä pirun kallista, pitäisi kai yrittää siirtyä digiaikaan”, Joonmyeon murahti ja avasi suutaan jälleen puhuakseen kovempaa. “Että ei sitten tuhlata kopiopaperia ikuistamalla karvaisia pakaroita - tai mitään muutakaan yhtä tarpeetonta!”

Jostain nurkasta kantautuva tirskahdus ei kuulostanut keneltäkään toimiston työntekijäkatraaseen kuuluvalta, mutta hyvinkin tutulta. Yleensä aina vekkulimaisesti virnistelevän Sehunin hymy hyytyi nahkatakkisen miehen ilmestyessä toimiston ovensuuhun.

Kyungsoo päästi irti käsipyyhepapereista ja kääntyi katsomaan, kuka helvetti oven suuntaan oli oikein ilmestynyt. Hänenkin silmänsä olivat tippua päästään, kun ovella seisoi kukas muukaan kuin itse the one and only, Kim Jongdae.

“Hyung”, Sehun irvisti ja palasi töihinsä nopeammin kuin Joonmyeon oli koskaan hänen nähnyt tekevän. Johtajan pöydän taakse istuva Myeoniekaan ei ollut uskoa näkemäänsä. Sisälle toimistoon kävellyt nahkatakkinen mies oli ensimmäinen, joka sai yliotteen oman mielensä mukaan elävästä Ohista.

“Täällä ei ole mikään muuttunut”, Jongdae virnisti ja vilkaisi ilmoitustaululle, jossa oli edelleen sama amerikkalaisesta tyttökalenterista varastettu kuva. Tasa-arvon nimessä sen vierelle oli isketty kuva öljytystä palomiehestä, jonka kovettuneet nännit tahtoivat varastaa jokaisen ohikulkijan huomion.

“Mitä sä täällä?” Kyungsoo kysyi ja yritti piilottaa kahvilla marinoidun työpisteensä selkänsä taakse, vaikka kasa käsipaperia näkyi kilometrien päähän. Vastapäisessä talossakin varmasti naurettiin hänelle ja hänen ajottaiselle kömpelyydelleen.

“Tulin käymään kaupungissa. Serkkuni on muuttanut vastikään Souliin, ja tulin katsastamaan, millaisen lukaalin hän hankkinut itselleen”, Jongdae virnuili ylpeänä. Hän käveli lähemmäs kättelemään ja lopulta halaamaan Kyungsoota. Siitä oli vajaa kolme vuotta, kun Kim oli lähtenyt omille teilleen, valloittamaan Japania ja tekemään bisnestä. Ilmeisesti hän ei ollut kuitekaan palannut maitojunalla kotiin. Visiitti lieni pikainen.

“Kauanko viivyt?” Kyungsoo kysyi, edelleen hämmentyneenä yhtäkkisestä näystä. Hän tarttui Jongdaen kaventuneisiin kasvoihin ja tunnusteli niitä, oli todella epätodellista, että vanha ystävä seisoi siinä, hänen silmiensä edessä. Viimeksi, kun Dae oli maassa vieraillut, oli vuosi ollut 2017.

Joonmyeon köhäisi huomiota vaatien ja huomatti, että tämä oli ensisijaisesti työpaikka, jossa tehtiin töitä. Kyungsoo muisti jälleen aiheuttamansa sotkun ja alkoi kuivata työpistettään. Jongdae katseli kiinnostuneena ympärilleen ja kierteli siellä täällä tervehtimässä vanhoja työkavereitaan sekä pörröttämässä häntä kylmästi mulkoilevan Sehunien silkkistä hiuspehkoa.

“Oletko muistanut pysyä poissa ongelmista?” hän kysyi silmät leikkisästi tuikkien. “Äskeisistä puheistä päätellen et. Milloin kasvat isoksi, Hun-ah?”

“Hyung”, Sehun tyytyi murahtamaan ja veti kuulokkeet korvilleen. Samsungin teknisen tuen päämaja odotti tuloksia, eikä niitä kuulumisia vaihtelemalla tullut. Ihme kyllä, Sehunille maistui työnteko pitkästä aikaa.

Joonmyeon oli täysin ymmällään toimistotilaan kävelleestä mystisestä voimasta. Hän halusi tietää kaikki miehen temput, miten hän oli saanut uhmakkaan nuorimmaisen kunnioituksen eikä joutunut työnnetyksi tavarakomeron pimeyteen ja hukutetuksi kyseenalaisiin tekoihin.

“He ovat uusioperhettä”, Kyungsoo selvensi. Joonmyeon lehahti punaiseksi ja ymmärsi, mistä tuuli. Perhesuhteilla oli valtansa.

“Kim Joonmyeon”, hyung esitteli itsensä ja ojensi kätensä kohti lähemmäs kävelevää Jongdaeta.

“Kim Jongdae, tämän toimiston entinen työntekijä. Olin remmissä melkein neljä vuotta. Samsung kohteli mua hyvin, mutta sydämeni vei muualle.”

“Hauska tavata”, Joonmyeon sanoi ja tarjosi kahvia. Jongdae kieltäytyi kohteliaasti, hänellä oli hieman kiire.

“Tulin vain tarkistamaan, vieläkö seinät ovat pystyssä.”

“Siinä tipalla kaatua”, Joonmyeon huokaisi, mutta ei kehdannut vaivata menestyneen näköistä miestä yhtään enempää. Jongdae taputti häntä rohkaisevasti olalle ja toivotti onnea ja menestystä. Siinä, missä hänellä oli maan parhaimmat työntekijät, hänellä oli myös haastavimmat tapaukset.

“Olen huomannut”, Myeon virnisti. Jongdaen nauru raikui toimistotilan yllä persoonallisena, kotoisana. Yhtäkkiä Kyungsoo tunsi rinnassaan pelkkää haikeutta. Se oli kuin eilinen, kun he olivat nojailleet epämukavien työtuoliensa selkänojiin, nostaneet jalat pöydälle ja porisseet omiaan toimiston ollessa tutussa kaaoksessa.

“Dae-yah!” hän kutsui. Nappisilmäinen ystävä käänsi uteliaan katseensa häneen ja kehotti puhumaan.

“Joudatko näkemään joku ilta ennen kuin palaat Osakaan?”

“Toki”, Jongdae virnisti. “Perjantaina?”

“Sopii hyvin”, Kyungsoo hymyili. Jongdae vastasi hymyyn levittämällä hymynsä entistä suurempaan ilmeeseen. Innokkuus pilkehti hänen silmissään. Vuosien aikana oli tapahtunut paljon kaikenlaista, juttua oluen äärellä riitti varmasti.

“Tiedätkö, missä Baekhyunie on?” Jongdae kysyi. Sehunin kiinnostus puoliveljeään kohtaan heräsi taas.

“Labralla viiteen saakka”, Kyungsoo tiesi kertoa. Hänen työaikansa oli sama, maanantaista perjantaihin, kahdeksasta viiteen.

“Loistavaa. Piipahdan sielläkin”, Jongdae sanoi ja toivotti hyvät päivänjatkot tasapuolisesti koko toimistolle. Kaikki, jotka töiltään kykenivät vastaamaan, palauttivat fraasin tilasta tyylikkäästi poistuvalle miehelle.

Joonmyeon istui penkkiinsä ja näytti pöllämystyneeltä. Kyungsoota nauratti, kerta oli taatusti ensimmäinen, kun hän oli tavannut niinkin rempseän miehen. Tai ylipäätänsä jonkun, joka sai Sehunin kasvot valahtamaan peruslukemille alle viidessä sekunnissa.

“Pidän tuosta tyypistä”, hän sanoi. Kyungsoo nyökkäsi, niin hänkin. Jongdae oli ollut hänen paras ystävänsä jo vuosia. Hän oli muuttanut pois maasta ja jättänyt Soon yksin, hemmetti mikä jätkä. Onneksi hän oli löytänyt nopeasti yhtä sekopäisen ystävän tilalle. Kyungsoo oli ajatellut Chanyeolin pitävän Jongdaesta, he olivat niin samanlaisia kaikissa asioissa, mutta hänen yllätyksekseen hörökorva ei ollut voinut sietää miestä. Saattoi kyllä johtua siitä, että mies oli läheinen myös Baekhyunien kanssa.

“Töihin, mars”, Joonmyeon murahti pöytänsä takaa ja osoitti käsipaperipinoa Soon pisteellä. Kyungsoo kumarsi miehen suuntaan puolimuodolliseen tyyliin automaattireaktiona ja alkoi kuurata paikkaansa jälleen puhtaaksi. Hänen ajatuksensa olivat levinneet ympäriinsä, keskittyminen yhteen asiaan ei tahtonut mitenkään onnistua. Hän oli alkanut ikävöidä kaikkia niitä yhteisiä aikoja ja pelkäsi jo, että Dae ehtisi livahtaa maasta ennen kuin he ehtisivät istua saman pöydän ääreen.

“Aika on rahaa, Kyungsoo-yah”, Joonmyeon murahti ja napsutteli sormiaan vaatien keskittymistä.

“Kyllä, kyllä”, Kyungsoo huokaisi ja nakkasi märät käsipyyhkeet pöytänsä alla olevaan roskikseen.

* * *

Aurinko oli kehdannut paistaa aamukahdeksasta neljään, taivas oli revennyt sillä kellonlyömällä, kun Kyungsoo oli astunut ulos korkean rakennuksen alaovesta. Parinkymmenen kerroksen korkuinen talo oli rakennettu Songpa-gun alueelle täysin liike- ja toimistotiloiksi. Kerrokset yhdennestätoista viiteentoista kuuluivat Samsungille, myös muita suuria ja nimekkäitä firmoja sijaitsi samassa talossa. Teknisen tuen yksikköjä oli useita heidän talossaankin, mutta suurfirman kukkaronnyörit olivat kiristyneet entisestään. Joonmyeon oli haljeta stressistä, hän halusi oman tiiminsä selviävän kuivin jaloin. Jos päämaja päättäisi pistää heidän toimistonsa kiinni, luvassa oli joko sijoitus uusiin tehtäviin tai lomautus. Tuskin kukaan nyt kenkää sai. Ei enää niillä palveluvuosilla.

Peach Greyn terassi olisi houkuttanut, ellei taivaalta tipahtelevat pisarat olisi vallanneet katukuvaa. Kyungsoo vilkaisi pilvisille taivalle ja mietti, missä vaiheessa harmaa pilvimassa oli ehtinyt peittää koko taivaan. Vielä töistä lähdettyä sinistä taivasta oli ollut näkyvissä vielä jonkin verran. Onneksi matka ei ollut pitkä, hän asui samalla alueella. Chanyeol oli pitkälle iltaa töissä ja Baekhyunilla oli todennäköisesti treffit Jongdaen kanssa. Luvassa oli siis yksinäinen koti-ilta - onneksi hyvästä ruoasta ja tv:n tarjonnasta pystyi nauttimaan myös yksin.

Kyungsoo pysähtyi Volvon autoliikkeen julkisivunmittaisen näyteikkunan eteen. Hänen kohdalleen parkattu musta katumaasturi oli viimeisin asia, johon hän huomionsa kiinnitti. Hänen silmänsä lukittautuivat myyjien tiskiin nojailevaan pitkään mieheen, joka oli verhonnut itsensä tyylikkääseen, istuvaan pukuun, joka näytti melkein mittatilaustyöltä. Valkoinen kauluspaita kiilsi puhtaana ja istui täydellisesti, paidan ylin nappi oli auki tuomassa olemukseen hieman rentoutta. Valkoinen hymy loisti kauas charmantin miehen kasvoilta, kun hän vitsaili arviolta kymmenen vuotta vanhemmalle kollegalleen, joka ei itsekään ollut mikään huono näky.

Kyungsoo laski viiteen päättäväinen ilme kasvoillaan. Hän otti pari askelta eteenpäin ja astui liikkeen ovesta sisään. Myyjät kuulivat oven käyvän ja suoristivat itsensä sillä samalla sekunnilla. Kumpikin heistä tervehti päättäväistä Kyungsoota ystävällinen, joskin rahanhimoinen äänensävy sanoissaan. Kyungsoo vähät välitti heidän tarpeistaan tehdä mahdollisimman tuottava kauppa, hän ei ollut ostamassa autoa.

“Miten voin palvella?” miehistä vanhempi kysyi ja koitti lähestyä kohti tiskiä kävelevää Kyungsoota. Hänen ilmeensä mureni, kun Soo ei vilkaissutkaan häneen.

Kyungsoo pysähtyi itseään pidemmän miehen eteen ja katsoi häntä ensimmäistä kertaa niin läheltä. Sydän löi kovempaa, potkaisi oikein kunnolla siitä komeudesta, jota hän pääsi näkemään.

“Miten voin auttaa? Tarvitsetko autoa, jos niin on, kerro toki, millaiseen käyttöön, niin löydetään sulle sopivan malli.”

“Ei, kiitos”, Kyungsoo sanoi ja nappasi pöydällä olevasta käyntikorttitelineestä yhden karkeapintaisen kortin. Hän käänsi sen ja veti taskustaan mustan tussin, jonka hän oli unohtanut sinne aikaisemmin päivällä. Hän kirjoitti puhelinnumeronsa kortin tyhjälle puolelle ja lisäsi siihen nimensä. Hän ojensi sen Kim Kain nimikylttiä kaulassaan pitävälle miehelle ja kehotti häntä soittamaan, jos hän olisi vapaa lähtemään joskus lasilliselle.

Kain ilme oli hölmistynyt, mutta vain hetken. Hän otti käyntikortin vastaan ja naurahti pienesti. Hän vilkaisi Kyungsoota päästä varpaisiin ja lupasi olla yhteydessä. Kyungsoo toivoi, että mies ehkä muistaisi hänen kasvonsa, vaikka todellisuudessa hän tapasi päivittäin varmasti satapäin ihmisiä, eikä voinut millään muistaa yhtä ihmistä, joka sattui kulkemaan liikkeen ohitse lähes joka päivä. Saattoihan olla, että Kai oli nähnyt hänet vastapäisen kahvilan terassilla, he olivat hengailleet Chanyeolin kanssa siellä koko kesän. Henkilökunta ainakin oli saanut heistä jo tarpeekseen.

“Odotan soittoasi”, Kyungsoo sanoi ja kääntyi ympäri. Hän jätti miehet ilmeilemään keskenään ja poistui liikkeestä yhtä itsevarmoin askelin, vilkaisematta taakseen. Hän toivoi suuresti, että oli jättänyt Kaihin tarpeeksi hyvän vaikutuksen. Enää ei tarvinnut kuin jännätä, milloin mies ottaisi yhteyttä. Jos hänestä ei kuuluisi viikkoon, hän unohtaisi koko miehen eikä vilkaisisikaan häneen enää sen jälkeen. Hän ei ollut epätoivoinen.

Sade oli muuttunut entistä kovemmaksi. Kyungsoo kirosi itsensä, sateenvarjo oli jäänyt jälleen toimistolle. Hän juoksi Peach Greyn suojiin, onneksi mukaan mahtui hyvin. Vapaita pöytiä oli parikin, eikä hänellä ollut mitään sitä vastaan, jos hän olisi joutunut liittymään jonkun yksinäisen seuraan. Koululaiset olivat vielä koulussa ja ihmiset töissä.

Kyungsoo tilasi itselleen pientä purtavaa ja kahvia, ettei näyttäisi typerältä viedessään maksavien asiakkaitten paikkoja. Hän otti puhelimensa esille ja halusi keskittyä selaamaan nettiä, katsomaan, mitä maailmalla oli tapahtunut sillä aikaa, kun hän oli kuivannut työpisteensä näppäimistöä. Maailma tuntui olevan vinksallaan, sillä Kim Jongdae oli palannut kaupunkiin.

Ovi kävi, Kyungsoon katse nousi automaattisesti sisälle astuvan asiakkaan suuntaan. Hän oli tiputtaa luurinsa kädestään, kun ovella seisoi vastapäisen autoliikkeen myyjä, samainen Kim Kai. Suu oli avautua hämmennyksestä, kun sateen kastuttama mies käveli rennosti kohti Kyungsoon valitsemaa pöytää. Onneksi hän sai pidettyä itsensä kasassa, vaikka tiukkaa se teki. Nauratti niin pirusti.

Kai tarttui puisen tuolin selkänojaan ja veti penkkiä kauemmas pöydästä. Hän istui alas ja katsoi suoraan Kyungsoon silmiin, suu pienessä virneessä.

Tarjoilija toi tilauksen juuri sopivalla hetkellä, kun kumpikaan ei ollut ehtinyt sanoa mitään. Kyungsoo kiitti hiljaa ja maistoi kahvistaan, ihanan kuumaa ja loistava tapa pelata aikaa. Hän ei voinut kuvitellakaan, että Kim olisi lähtenyt hänen peräänsä.

“Tauon paikka, vai?” Kyungsoo kysyi, kun mies ei saanut suutaan auki. Kai vaihtoi asentoaan ja vilkaisi tiskille.

“Haittaako, jos liityn seuraan?”

“Ei ollenkaan”, Kyungsoo hymyili ja seurasi, miten pitkä mies nousi ylös, käveli tilaamaan ja vilkuili vähän väliä pöydän suuntaan. Jos Soo ei kovin pieleen eleitä tulkinnut, Kai saattoi peräti olla kiinnostunut hänestä. Ihailtavaa avoimuutta, kerrassaan.

Kai palasi pöytään odottamaan tilaustaan. Hän katseli hetken aikaa ympärilleen ja mutristeli huuliaan. “En olekaan käynyt täällä aikaisemmin.”

“Etkö? Vaikka duunipaikkasi on niin lähellä”, Soo ihmetteli. Ehkä keskivertokahvia oli liian huonotasoinen myyjien standardeihin. Ehkä heillä oli omat kantapaikkansa jossain muualla. Songpan asuinalueelta löytyi kaikenlaista, moneen makuun.

“Taewon hyung ei pidä kahviloista. Itse en ole ehtinyt vielä katsella oikein ympärilleni.”

Kyungsoo nyökkäsi ymmärtäen. “Olet ilmeisesti firmanne maknae.”

“Kyllä”, Kai vastasi. “Suoritan vielä kauppatieteiden opintoja Soulin yliopistollisessa.”

“Mistä päin olet tullut tänne?” Kyungsoo kysyi, toivoi, ettei kuulostanut liian innokkaalta. Häntä vain kiinnosti, hänestä oli mukava tutustua ihmisiin. Osa vain karttoi häntä ajoittain tuiman ilmeensä vuoksi. Onneksi Chanyeol yleensä sai hänet nauramaan, niin ihmiset ympärillä näkivät, ettei hän ollut mikään seiväs perseessä istuva tosikko.

“Suncheonista”, Jongin vastasi. “Oletko sä soulilaisia?”

“Ilsanista”, Soo vastasi hymyillen. Tarjoilija saapui jälleen täydellisellä hetkellä tuomaan tilauksen. Suuressa lasissa marjaisa ja mintulta tuoksuva smoothie sai Kyungsoon tuntemaan annoskateutta.

“Asutko täällä seudulla?” Kyungsoo kysyi ja kertoi omasta naapurustostaan. Alue oli rauhallinen, vuokra kohtalainen eikä muissa asukkaissa ollut pahemmin valittamista. Kai pudisti päätään, muttei kertonut enempää. Hän oli kiinnostunut utelemaan ihan muista asioista.

“Mikä sai sut kiinnittämään huomiosi muhun?”

Kyungsoon hento hymy muuttui enemmänkin puolittaiseksi virneeksi. “Haluatko kuulla ihan rehellisen vastauksen?”

“Mielelläni.”

“Kroppasi”, Kyungsoo vastasi. Pieni pelko hänellä oli, miten mies suhtautuisi hänen sanoihinsa. Mutta itsepä oli mennyt ja kysynyt.

Luojan kiitos, Kai piti vastauksesta. Tai sitten hän oli erittäin hyvä näyttelemään kiinnostunutta. Chanyeolin aikaisemmat puheet mulkkumyyjistä palasivat väistämättä mieleen. Eihän sitä voinut tietää, millainen kusipää koko Kim todellisuudessa oli. Vaikka kyllä sitä illan kestäisi, vaikka päällään.

“Tästä näkee hyvin teidän liikkeeseen. Katselin kerran, miten möit jotain yhdelle rouvalle. Kehosi liikkuu äärimmäisen hallitusti. Siihen kun lisää karismaattisen ulkomuotosi, on vaikea pitää katsetta muualla…”

“Olen harrastanut balettia kolmesta viidentoista ikäiseksi saakka”, Kai sanoi. “Tätyy sanoa, että sulla on silmää.”

“Mäki olen tanssinut", Kyungsoo aloitti, vaikka hänen ei ollut tarkoitus. Uuden tuttavuuden kanssa oli helppo puhua, sitä yltyi höpöttelemään kaikenlaista. Kai piti katsekontaktin ja nojautui eteenpäin, häntä taisi todella kiinnostaa. Ele sai Soon jatkamaan aiheesta.

“Breikkasin kaksi viikkoa ja väänsin polveni. Olen jättänyt reivaamisen muille siitä lähtien.”

Kai naurahti hellästi, Kyungsoo yltyi hymyilemään entistä leveämmin. Hän joutui pidättelemään itseään, ettei olisi pyytänyt miestä saman tien viinille. Hän olisi voinut uppoutua edessä istuvan ruskeisiin silmiin koko illaksi tai enemmänkin.

“Onko muita epäonnistuneita harrastusyrityksiä?” Kai kysyi pilke silmäkulmassa. Kyungsoo vakuuttui entisestään miehen halusta pitää keskustelua yllä. Hehän vallan tutustuisivat siinä rupatellessaan. Ei sillä, että haittaisi. Jos he tapaisivat uudemman kerran, illasta ei tulisi niin kiusallista, kun oli jo jotain, mistä puhua liian pitkien hiljaisuuksien tullen.

“Tennis”, Kyungsoo vastasi katkerana muistikuvilleen. Hän oli entistä vakuuttuneempi siitä, ettei häntä oltu luotu liikunnallisiin lajeihin. Hän oli aina rähmällään jossain tai hajotti paikkansa. Kuntosalillekaan ei tohtinut mennä, kun siellä pelkäsi venäyttävänsä selkälihaksen tai jotain muuta vastaavaa.

“Jokaisella on omat lahjansa”, Kai virnisti. Kyungsoo nyökkäsi, hän oli samaa mieltä.

“Miten päädyit Volvon rivistöön?” hän kysyi kiinnostuneena.

“Suhteilla”, Kai vastasi ja vaihtoi aiheesta heti seuraavaan. Vaikutti siltä, ettei hän välittänyt jauhaa työasioista. Kyungsoon sydän löi entistä tiuhempaan tahtiin. Hän taisi ihastua lisää, joka sekunnilla. Miten sattuikaan, että nurkille eksynyt mies oli juuri sitä, mistä hän oli saattanut vain haaveilla. Jongdae oli monesti tavannut muistuttaa, ettei täydellisiä ihmisiä ollut olemassa. Hän oli niin lähellä mennä ja syöttää ystävälle hyvälle hänen omat sanansa.

Koko maailma tuntui romahtavan hetkellisesti, kun Kai vilkaisi vasemmassa ranteessaan olevaan hopeiseen kelloon. Kyungsoo tiesi hyvin, että mies oli poistunut työpaikaltaan vielä työaikansa ollessa päällä, ja että hänen täytyi poistua ennen kuin tulisi sanomista.

Kai pahoitteli taukonsa lyhyyttä. Hän oli vaivoin saanut hörpittyä täyttävän marjasmoothien, hänen oli pakko jatkaa töitään. Kyungsoo ymmärsi, totta kai. Oli vaikea peitellä pettymystä, mies oli vienyt hänen sydämestään jo palasen niinkin vähässä ajassa. Hän tulisi pyörimään typertyneenä ikävästä vielä myöhään yölle, kun valot oli sammutettu eikä kukaan näkisi.

“Nähdään taas”, Kai sanoi noustuaan paikoiltaan.

Kyungsoo suoristi asentoaan ja hapuili sormillaan pöydällä olevaa kahvikuppiaan. “Nähdäänkö?”

Kai tyytyi vastamaan kysymykseen hurmaavalla hymyllään. Kyungsoo oli onnellinen, että se oli viimeinen kuva, jonka hän miehestä sillä kertaa näki.

“Soita mulle”, hän henkäisi lähinnä itsekseen ja seurasi haikein mielin, miten istuvan puvun peittämä selkämys loittoni. Ulkona satoi kovaakin, mutta Kai ei välittänyt. Hän käveli itsevarmoin askelin tien toisella puolella olevaan autoliikkeeseen. Näkyväisyys oli vähän huono edessä olevan pöydän ja sen ympärillä olevien asiakkaiden vuoksi.

Kyungsoo palasi eväänsä pariin. Hän oli tuskin syönyt muutamaa haukkaisua enempää, hän oli ollut liian keskittynyt muistamaan juomaan kahvinsa siinä keskustelun lomassa. Kim Kai vaikutti entistä kiinnostavammalta tyypiltä. Mikä pettymys olisi, jos hänestä ei kuulusikaan enää mitään.


	3. Chapter 3

Olisi voinut luulla, että Kyungsoon arki oli tylsyyden perikuva, mutta Jongdae - kaikkien odotusten vastaisesti - oli pistänyt Osakassa saamansa mahdollisuuden vuoksi uransa kaiken edelle. Entisestä rasavillistä, ehkä vähän kesyttämättömästä toverista oli tullut kunnon uraohjus. Määrätietoisena tavoitteistaan hän oli päättänyt painaa duunia niska limassa ja kohota firmassaan sellaiselle tasolle, jossa hän halusi uransa tehdä.

Baekhyun ja Kyungsoo ilmeilivät molemmat yhtä tyytymättöminä. Miten sattuikaan, ettei arvon ystävä ollut käyttänyt vielä yhtäkään myöhäisiltaa suurkaupungin baaritarjonnan tutkailemiseen. Se nyt sattui olemaan se kiinnostavin asia, jonka he olisivat halunneet kaupungista tietää.

“Nyt olisi kyllä syytä juhlia”, Jongdae virnisti ja kaiveli mukanaan raahaamaansa paperikassia. Skumppapullo nousi pöydälle kummallisen nopeasti, ehkä miehessä oli sittenkin jotain entistä jäljellä.

Kyungsoo vilkaisi kelloa ja naurahti, Chanyeol oli kertonut tulevansa Gangnamiin seitsemän aikaan. Kello oli jo kymmentä yli. Jos miesparka kovin vielä viipyisi, hän saisi tyytyä shampanjapullon pohjalla oleviin tippoihin.

“No, mitäs nyt? Saitko sittenkin pesää?” Baekhyun kysyi ja empi hakemasta kunnon laseja; eivätkö sohvapöydällä olevat kertakäyttömukit olisi ihan hyvin riittäneet, hän tupisi ääneen.. Kyungsoo ajoi hänet huudon kanssa ylös sohvalta ja piti katseensa tiukasti hänessä, jotta oikeanlaista ja tilanteeseen sopivaa kupposta saataisiin varmasti pöytään.

Jongdae nauroi kovaan, persoonalliseen tapaansa. Nauru tarttui helposti Kyungsoohon, ilon ja onnen tunteet olivat kuplineet hänen sisällään jo tovin.

“Miten ikävä mulla teitä on ollutkaan”, Jongdae parkui naurunsa välistä ja pahoitteli, miten tosikko hänestä oli viimekuukausien aikana tullut. Hän oli tehnyt kovasti töitä, todella kovasti. Paljon kovemmin kuin paikalliset.

“Mä pääsin sisään hallitukseen!” Jongdae hihkaisi into piukkana. Baekhyun laski kädessään olevat kuoharilasit pöydälle ja hiljentyi. Suu avoimena hän tuijotti ikätoveriaan eikä saanut sanaa suustaan. Kyungsoo nauroi hänelle, ihan päin naamaa. Ne hetket olivat harvassa, kun Byun oli sanaton.

“Onneksi olkoon”, Kyungsoo onnitteli ja halasi Jongdaeta kiusallisen, ylimuodollisen kättelyn päätteeksi. Dae nauroi ja itki samaan aikaan, valitti siitä helvetillisestä työmäärästä, jonka hän oli tehnyt kolmessa vuodessa. Hän oli viimein saavuttanut tavoitteensa ja pääsi elämään sitä elämää, josta hän oli haaveillut jo vuosia.

“Sä olet hullu”, Baekhyun henkäisi ja pisti itseensä viimein vauhtia. “Sä et ole koskaan tyytynytkään mihinkään pikkuvirkoihin… Samsungillakin piti vaikuttaa yhteen ja toiseen asiaan… Muistat sitten käyttää valtaasi siinä puljussa!”

“Toki, toki”, Jongdae nauroi ja mietti urakehitystään. Mitä enemmän hän sitä ajatteli, sen hölmistyneemmäksi hänen ilmeensä muuttui. Niin kuin asia oli yhtäkkiä huvennut ihan käsittämättömiin mittoihin.

“Miten mä oikein pystyi siihen?” hän kysyi ihmeissään. Ilmeisesti päivät, viikot, vuodet olivat menneet laput silmillä, ilman pysähdyksiä.

Kyungsoo taputti häntä olalle ja nauroi hennosti. “Möitkö sielusi paholaiselle?”

Jongdae nielaisi hermostuneena. “Toivottavasti en.”

“No, miten tästä eteenpäin?” Baekhyun kysyi ja laski kuoharilasit sohvapöydälle. Hän avasi pullon rajuin ottein ja huusi kovaa ja korkealta, kun korkki pamahti auki.

“Pidän kesälomaa, lähden viikon päästä Brasiliaan muutamaksi viikoksi. Sitten palaan töihin ja aloitan hallituksen työryhmässä.”

“Älä sitten polta heti itseäsi loppuun”, Kyungsoo vaati. Sillä menolla burn out kölkyttelisi jo muutaman viikon jälkeen. Mitä, jos unelmaduuni ei vastannutkaan odotuksia… Kaikki se työ sinne asti nousemiseen valuisi hukkaan.

“Huolehditte turhaan. Lupaan pitää kiinni työajoista”, Jongdae sanoi, pidellen kättään sydämellään. Kyungsoo ei ollut niinkään vakuuttunut, myöskin Baekhyun vaikutti olevan huolesta jäykkä.

“Ja viikonloput vapaina”, Soo lisäsi. Jongdae nyökkäsi ja vakuutti sataan kertaan, ettei hänestä tarvinnut kantaa huolta.

“Maitojunalla kuukauden päästä takaisin Samsungille”, Baekhyun virnisti kaadellessaan kuohuvaa laseihin. Jongdae tuhahti loukkaantuneena, hän oli visusti sitä mieltä, että hallituksessa työskenteleminen oli vähemmän kuormittavaa kuin sinne asti yleneminen.

“Kaipaatko sä koskaan kotiin?” Baekhyun kysyi parahtaen - hänestäkin oli erityisen perseestä, että Dae oli vaihtanut maisemaa pekän uran perusteella. “Eikö Soulissa olisi mitään vastaavaa hommaa?”

“Tämä on unelmani, Baekhyun-ah”, Jongdae sanoi, kulmakarvat huolesta rytyssä. Kyungsoo nyökkäsi, hän ainakin tuki ystäväänsä ja hänen unelmiaan sataprosenttisesti.

“Ei ole niin vaikeaa ottaa puhelinta käteen ja soittaa kahdeksan tunnin pituista videopuhelua, jos tulee ikävä”, hän sanoi ja katsoi alahuuli pitkällä mutristelevaa Baekhyunia, jonka silmissä oli yllättävän paljon haikeutta. Yleensä joka asian vitsiksi vääntävä Byun oli kai tullut vanhaksi.

“No on!” hän parkaisi ääni väristen. Hänen täytyi ottaa skumpasta huikkaa ennen aikojaan, jotta kummallinen tunteilukohtaus menisi ohitse. Jongdae vaihtoi katseita Kyungsoon kanssa ja naurahti hellän myötätuntoisesti.

“Ei hänellä ole aikaa kuin seitsemään!” Baekhyun parahti loukkaantuneena.

“Hän tarvitsee tarvitsee seitsemänkymmentä”, Jongdae virnisti leikkisään tapaansa ja ojensi Kyungsoolle kuohuviinilasin. Hän kohotti maljan ja huusi kovaan ääneen, ihan kuten ennenkin. Kyungsoo kilautti lasinsa yhteen hänen kanssaan, Byun kulautti juoman kitusiinsa, täytti lasinsa uudestaan ja yhtyi kilistelyihin.

“Tuleeko se Park?!” Baekhyun parkaisi yhtäkkiä ja vilkaisi kelloaan. Kyungsoo nyökkäili, todennäköisesti hän oli jäänyt vain suustaan kiinni työkavereidensa kanssa. Kyungsoo ei voinut olla huomaamatta mustasukkaisuuden pilkahdusta Baekhyunin silmissä.

“Siellä lepertelee vähäpukeisille malleille minkä kerkeää”, hän tupisi itsekseen.

“Oho”, Jongdae älähti yllättyneenä. “Mä luulin, että teillä menee hyvin.”

Kyungsoo henkäili mukana. Hän oli samoilla linjoilla Daen kanssa. Juurihan hän oli muuan päivä sitten todistanut, miten ihaillen hörökorva miestään kuvasi ja katsoi. Taukoamatta.

“Menee, menee”, Baekhyun huokaisi ja koitti kasata itsensä. Hän kieltäytyi puhumasta enää sanallakaan omista asioistaan. Heillä oli kauan maisemista pois ollut ystävä, jonka tylsästä elämästä täytyi saada hieman enemmän informaatiota irti. Saattoihan olla niin, että Dae jätti jotain tahallaan kertomatta. Oli aika ottaa selvää.

* * *

Chanyeol liittyi seuraan puoli tuntia myöhässä. Baekhyun oli juossut häntä vastaan eteiseen ja supissut hänelle kovaan ääneen. Jongdae ja Kyungsoo katselivat toisiaan kysyvinä ja miettivät kumpikin omissa mielissään, oliko kaksikon suhde sittekään sitä, miltä se näytti, vai miksi yleensä niin huoleton ja vitsaileva Baekhyun oli kuin täysikäännöksen tehnyt. Jos ilta muuttuisi käsirysyksi tai jotain, Kyungsoo niin ottaisi Daen mukaan ja vaihtaisi maisemaa.

“Pitäisikö kutsua Joonmyeon hyung mukaan bailaamaan? Hän on ollut viime aikoina niin kireä, että hän napsahtaa kohta poikki”, Kyungsoo mietiskeli. Jongdae muisti heti, kenestä oli kysymys ja myötäili ideaa. Hänestä oli mahtavaa aiheuttaa hämminkiä klubeilla suuren lössin voimin ja saada muut asiakkaat kateellisiksi. Tai ainakin sellainen hän oli ollut. Vaan mihin sitä koira karvoistaan pääsisi.

“Entä Sehunie?” Kyungsoo kysyi. Jongdae kohautti olkiaan, the more the merrier. Oh Sehun luultavasti oli jo nurkilla, olihan perjantai-ilta parhaimmillaan. Se nuorukainen ei paljon kotona viihtynyt. Olisi hyvin todennäköistä, että hän viihtyisi radalla vielä eläkepäivillään.

“Ay yo”, Chanyeol hihkaisi kävellessään olohuoneeseen. Hän tervehti sohvalla istuvaa kaksikkoa nyrkinkopautuksilla ja veti poikaystävänsä tiukasti syliinsä. Baekhyun kietoi kätensä hänen niskansa ympärille ja näytti astetta levollisemmalta. Ilmeisesti asiat oli saatu selvitettyä.

“Mikä maksoi?” Jongdae kysyi puhtaasta uteliaisuudesta.

Kyungsoo hätkähti ystävän äänensävyä, sillä hän hyvin tiesi, ettei Chan oikein pitänyt hänestä. Hän pelkäsi, että hörökorva ottaisi nappisilmän sanat väärin, mutta onneksi Yeolilla oli sillä kertaa ihmeellisen paljon huumoria takataskussaan.

“Meni kuvaukset pitkiksi. Yongsangussa oli järkyttävä sähkökatkos”, Yeol sanoi ja kertoi paikallisesta hotellista, joka oli käräyttänyt alueen muuntajat. Vaikea se oli ottaa studiotason editorialkuvia ilman toimivaa valaistusta sun muuta tekniikkaa. Koko mökki oli mennyt pimeäksi silmänräpäyksessä.

“Mitä kuvasitte? Elleä vai Vogueta?” Jongdae kysyi naureskellen.

“No ei ihan”, Chanyeol virnisti. “Näette sitten joulukuussa.”

Kyungsoo pahoitteli, ettei heillä ollut enempää shampanjaa. Yeol heilautti kättään, ei häntä haitannut. Hän oli enemmän vodkamiehiä.

“Mitäs sulle?” Yeol kysyi. He eivät olleet nähneet muutamaan päivään, olihan siinä ajassa jo ehtinyt tapahtuakin.

“Kävin viemässä puhelinnumeroni Kim Kaille”, Kyungsoo paljasti. Baekhyun pomppasi heti ryhdikkäämpään asentoon ja avasi suunsa pelkästä ilosta. Do Kyungsoo oli sittenkin vaihtanut sanat tekoihin.

“Joko hän otti yhteyttä?” Chanyeol kysyi kiinnostuneena.

Jongdae pälyili ympärilleen ihmeissään. Miksi hänelle ei oltu kerrottu mitään koko Kim Kaista? Kuinka julkeaa. Hän yritti piipittää tarkentavia kysymyksiä, mutta Soo antoi epäominaisen hentojen sanojen valua toisesta korvasta sisään, toisesta ulos.

“Ei, mutta istuimme saman pöydän ääressä viisitoista minuuttia”, Kyungsoo sanoi. Chanyeol virnisti viekkaasti, Baekhyun oli yhtä ymmällään kuin Dae. Samanaikainen, kummallisesti äänenpainotettu mi- _täh_ kajahti ilmoille kuin samasta suusta.

Kyungsoo virnisti ja päätti kertoa koko tarinan, jotta Jongdaekin pääsisi kartalle, missä nykypäivänä oikein mentiin.

* * *

Oli melkoinen näky, kun Joonmyeon nojasi hämmentyneen Jongdaen olkaa ja vuodatti sisimmästään kaiken, mikä oli vaivannut häntä varmaan viimeisen kahdeksantoista kuukauden aikana. Kyungsoo yritti hillitä varsin avoimeksi käynyttä vanhempaa ystäväänsä, mutta Myeonie oli päättänyt olla kuuntelematta. Jongdaen toisella puolella istuva Sehun puolestaan lisäsi vettä myllyyn ja vakuutteli, että toimisto oli mennyt ihan pilalle siitä lähtien, kun arvon puoliveli oli vaihtanut maisemaa.

Joonmyeon nosti itseään ja etsi sumuisella katseellaan toimiston maknaen. “Välitätkö sä?”

“Totta kai hän välittää”, Jongdae parahti. “Vaikea se on ajella moottoripyörällä, jos ei ole tuloja, joilla rahoittaa kyseistä harrastetoimintaa.”

Sehun osoitti Daea pitkällä etusormellaan ja nyökkäsi päättäväisesti. “Juuri niin.”

Nopeasti hänen päänsä kääntyi tanssilattialla reivaavan Baekhyunin suuntaan. Ei tarvinnut kauaa miettiä, mitä nuorikon päässä oikein mahtoi liikkua, siitä virnistelystä päätellen. Kyungsoo oli niin lähellä pistää vedon pystyyn, montako minuuttia menisi siihen, että Hunnie keräisi rohkeutensa ja menisi kysymään, olisiko pieni kierros Itaewonin ympäri mitään. Ja vetoa oli lyötävä myös siitä, montako sekuntia siitä menisi, että nyrkit heiluisivat. Ja että, kuka löisi ensin. Hän itse arveli, että Baekhyun - vaikka poikaystävä, Chanyeol, oli välillä aika aggressiivinen tapaus.

“Oletteko oikeasti niin isoissa ongelmissa?” Jongdae kysyi ja analysoi Joonmyeonin puheita paremmin.

“No ei taatusti olla”, Kyungsoo parahti. “Hyung tykkää vain liioitella asioita.”

Joonmyeon mutristi huuliaan. Hän oli vastuussa siitä, mitä toimistolla tapahtui. Hänen alaisensa olivat 80 prosenttisesti kunnon kansalaisia, mutta sitten oli eräs ongelma, joka tykkäsi tehdä lisää ongelmia.

Kaikki loossissa istuvat olivat kääntäneet katseensa haaveilemaan jääneeseen Sehuniin. Jongdae tönäisi häntä kipeästi kylkeen ja vaati katsekontaktia. Hyvä ettei läpsäyttänyt kämmenellä takaraivoon, siitä olisi saattanut yhdenlainen episodi syntyä.

“Milloin kasvat aikuiseksi?” Jongdae kysyi parahtaen. Hän taisi olla kypsä nuoremman ainaiseen rakkarimaisuuteen, vaikka suurimmaksi osaksi ajasta hän oli jo vaikuttaneen hyväksyneen sen piirteen. Tiesishän Dae itsekin myös hänessä olevasta rasavillistä luonteenpiirteestään, mutta hän sentään osasi olla ihmisiksi. Kai sitä liikkui suvussa, who knew.

“En ikinä?” Sehun irvisti ja käänsi katseensa takaisin tanssilattian puoleen. Siellä tapahtuva estoton syljenvaihto sai hänet kääntämään päänsä pois päin ja huokaisemaan raskaasti. Joonmyeon huolestui välittömästi ja oli vaihtaa paikkaa Daen puolelta toiselle.

Kyungsoo oli alkanut toivoa, ettei tilanne toimistolla oikeasti olisi mikään hälyttävä. Joonmyeon hyung tapasi vain stressata kaikenlaisesta, monet asiat olivat saaneet suuremman mittakaavan hänen mielessään. Tuskin yläkerrasta pamautettaisin yt-neuvotteluilla päin lärviä niin helposti. Tekniseen tukeen soittavien määrä oli sitä luokkaa, ettei heidän yksikössäkään meinannut kuulevat korvat riittää, kun puhelua pukkasi toinen toisensa perään.

“Pitääkö meidän oikeasti kuluttaa koko ilta työasioista puhumiseen?” Sehun kysyi, hieman närkästyneenä.

“Niin juuri!” Kyungsoo parkaisi. Hän oli odottanut kärsivällisesti, että Joonmyeon saisi tarvitsemansa ripittäytymisen suoritettua, vaikka todellisuudessa hänkin oli odottanut sen puhetulvan loppumista kuin kuuta nousevaa. Hän oli miettinyt jo kokonaisen vodkapullon varastamista baaritiskiltä kiireisten työntekijöiden silmien välttäessä. Jos hän puhuisi ajatuksensa ääneen, hän oli varma, että Hun ainakin kannustaisi häntä tekemään juuri niin.

Baekhyun läsäytti tarjottimen keskelle pöytää ja hieroi käsiään nopeaan tahtiin yhteen. Ennen kuin Sehun ehti koskeakaan kätensä ylettyville ilmestyneeseen herkkupalaan, Chanyeol oli vetänyt hänet vastapäiselle penkille ja piteli häntä omistavasti kainalossa. Ei jäänyt epäselväksi, kenelle pahasuinen laborantti oikein kuului.

“Valitusvirtesi kuuluu musiikin ylitse, hyungnim!” Baekhyun parahti ja nojautui eteenpäin työntääkseen tarjottimellisen vodkapaukkuja kohti Joonmyeonia.

Ensimmäinen lasi tyhjentyi Sehunin toimesta. Kyungsoo ei halunnut jäädä huonoksi kakkoseksi, hän nappasi tarjottimelta lasin itselleen sekä yhden vieressään istuvalle Chanyeolille. He vaihtoivat kirkkaita katseita ja kilistelivät kosteaksi muuttuvalle illalle. Ääneen puhumaton tavoite oli, että kotiin kontattaisiin - tietysti.

Jongdae joutui turvautumaan rajuimpiin otteisiin. Hän parahti vanhemmalle lähes yhtä uhmakkaasti kuin puoliveljensä. Ensimmäistä kertaa Joonmyeon huomasi hänessä jotain samaa kuin nuoremmassa. Ehkä oli uskottava, että heissä virtasi samaa verta.

Jongdae tarjosi Myeonille tujua shottia ja ulvoi hänen korvaansa samalla mitalla kuin vanhempi äsken. Joonmyeon vilkaisi Kyungsoon suuntaan kuin hakeakseen varmistusta, olisiko kurkkua polttavalla litkulla läträäminen hyvä asia.

“Mä huolehdin sut kyllä kotiin”, Kyungsoo lupasi, vaikka ei ollut sataprosenttisen varma, tulisiko olemaan siinä kunnossa. Kuitenkin, he kaksi asuivat samalla asuinalueella, heidän oli helppo mennä kotiin samalla taksilla.

“Muistat kanssa!” Joonmyeon parkaisi ja kehtasi muistuttaa, miten hänet oli jätetty yksin firman pikkujoulujen päätteeksi, vaikka silloinkin arvon tiimitoverit olivat vakuuttaneet, että yhdessä sitä kotiin mentäisiin.

“Relaa, hyung”, Sehun parahti. “Voit motkottaa taas maanantaina. Jos nyt kuitenkin ottaisit sen kravatin pois kaulasi ympäriltä kiristämästä ja olisit kuten kaikki muutkin!”

Kyungsoo nyökkäili nuoremman sanoille. Kerrankin hänen suustaan tuli jotain suhteellisen järkevää.

Sehun nappasi toisen shotin ja sai osakseen suuret huudot vieressä istuvalta sukulaiseltaan.

“Älä juo, jos ajat!” Jongdae parkui ja muistutti ulkona parkissa olevasta Suzukista. Sehunin kulmat kurtistuivat niin, että otsa meni ryppyyn. Näky ei ollut kaunis.

“Relaa, säkin. Voin jäädä Itaewoniin yöksi, no problem!” Sehun parkui yhtä kovaa. Joonmyeon hapuili jo toista naukkua, hän ei pitänyt riitelystä. Tuskin kukaan muukaan.

“Näinköhän”, Jongdae murahti tyytymättömään sävyyn. “Entäs mä, mihin mä sitten menen? Baekhyunie?”

Chanyeol kietoi kätensä omistavasti miehensä ympärille, nautti oikein Sehunin ja Daen venähtävistä naamoista. “Mä kyllä ajattelin viedä hänet luokseni Gwangjinguun.”

“Tule mun luo”, Kyungsoo sanoi rennosti ja naurahti Joonmyeonin suuntaan. “Saadaan helpommin tuo viinasieni omaan kotiinsa.”

“Kiitos, Soo-yah. Olet tosiystävä.”

Baekhyun parahti kovaan ääneen. “Saat sä mennä mun kämpilleni, kamasi ovat siellä muutenkin. Ovikoodi on 7070.”

“Kiitos tiedosta”, Sehun virnisti ja uteli vielä osoitettakin. Sitä Byun ei ottanut kuuleviin korviinsa. Maknae ei ollut saanut häneltä vielä hetkeäkään huomiota, ja se varsin nauratti Kyungsoota. Samalla vähän pelotti, miten Sehun räjähtäisi lopulta, kun hänen tahtonsa ei menisikään lävitse. Hän oli tottunut ottamaan haluamansa.

* * *

Chanyeolilla kuulosti olevan jokin isomman luokan hätä. Kyungsoolla oli tullut kiire pakata tavaransa reppuunsa ja syöksyä ulos Samsungin tiloista, kello tikitti eteenpäin kovaa tahtia ja hörökorvan tunnetusti lyhyt pinna kaiken teknologian suhteen oli tiedossa.

Ilma oli ihana, kesäisen kuuma ja kostea, siitä olisi halunnut jäädä nauttimaan. Totta kai sitä oli hirvittävä kiire aina, kun olisi halunnut tepastella hitaasti kotiin ja olla läsnä siinä hetkessä, tietoinen kaikesta ympärillä olevasta kauneudesta.

Peach Greyn terassi näytti olevan taas ammuttu täyteen. Kahvilan asiakaskunta oli myös halunnut nauttia päivän lämmöistä - todennäköisesti myös ilmastoitu sisäpuoli olisi täynnä asiakkaita. Kyungsoo mielellään ohitti kahvilan sillä kertaa, häntä ei huvittanut liittyä joukkoon silläkään uhalla, että hän olisi päätynyt katselemaan sulavalinjaisen Kim Kain seksikästä selkämystä siinä kansanpaljouden keskellä.

Volvon autoliikeen kohdalle osuessaan Kyungsoon askel hidastui. Oli jotenkin automaattista vilkuilla sisälle liikkeeseen suurista ikkunoista, viis hän kaikista niistä uusista tuontiautojen malleista tai hinnoista. Mies, jonka hän halusi nähdä… seisoikin ovella ja katsoi suoraan katua astelevaan Kyungsoohon.

“Kyungsoo-ssi!”

Kyungsoo sihahti itselleen. Hemmetin Park ja hänen hätäinen äänensävynsä jyskytti takaraivossa, mutta myös liikkeen ovella, leveästi hymylevä Kim Kai näytti siltä kuin hänellä olisi jotain mielen päällä.

“Hei”, Kyungsoo tervehti pidempää miestä saapuessaan hänen kohdalleen. Katsekontakti oli vahva ja hän meni edelleen ihan hämilleen siitä tuikkeesta, mikä miehen silmissä oli.

“Mä mietin sitä ehdotustasi… olisitko vapaa huomenna illalla?” Kai kysyi, odottava katse silmissään.

Kyungsoo kirosi mielessään entistä kovempaa. Miten hänen tuuriaan, ettei hänellä ollut aikaa jäädä vaihtamaan kuulumisia kovin pitkäksi aikaa. Vaan tuskin oli Kaillakaan, hänhän oli duunissa.

“Tuliko liian yllättäen?” Kai kysyi, kuin Soo ei tahtonut saada sanaa suustaan.

“Ei, ei ollenkaan!” Kyungsoo huudahti yhtäkkiä ja nauroi nolona perään. Hän vilkuili taskussa soivaa puhelintaan ja pahoitteli, että hätäinen ystävä odotti häntä luokseen.

“Mä en halua pidätellä”, Kai sanoi, mutta laski kätensä Kyungsoon olkapäälle. Soo kohotti kulmaansa, eikö mies juuri sitä tehnyt.

“Nähdäänkö Myeongdongissa yhdeksältä?”

Kyungsoo nyökkäsi, sopi hänelle vallan mainiosti. Hän menisi miehen kanssa vaikka viidakkoon. Hänelle riitti, kunhan hän saisi tutustua tuohon mystiseen komeuteen, joka hänen huomionsa oli niin kiinnittänyt.

“Onko pukukoodia?”

“Jotain kasuaalia”, Kai virnisti. “Kuulostaisiko italialainen ravintola miltään?”

“Täydelliseltä”, Kyungsoo henkäisi. Hän rakasti italialaista keittiötä ja viinejä. Hän olisi niin mukana.

“Nähdään sitten”, Kai virnisti.

“Tuskin maltan odottaa”, Kyungsoo hymyili. Hän ei olisi millään halunnut ottaa ensimmäistä askelta poistuakseen paikalta, mutta Chanyeolin hätä sai hänet hieman heikkohermoiseksi. Hän toivoi, ettei kyse ollut mistään onnettomuudesta tai vastaavasta.

Kai peruutti takaisin sisälle parin askeleen verran. Kyungsoo otti sen merkkinä jatkaa matkaansa. Kauaksi hän ei ehtinyt, kun takaa kuului empivä henkäisy.

“Kyungsoo-ssi?”

Kyungsoo kääntyi ympäri ja pyysi miestä puhumaan. Kain kasvoille nousi lempeä hymy, kun hän nojasi liikkeen lasiseen oveen.

“Mä olen Jongin”, hän sanoi. Kyungsoo naurahti pienesti; hän olikin miettinyt, millainen nimi Kim Kai oikein oli. Häntä kiinnosti tietää, miksi businesspuoli tunsi hänet toisella nimellä.

“Hauska tavata, Jongin-ah”, Kyungsoo virnisti ja kääntyi ympäri. “Nähdään huomenna.”

“Hauskaa iltapäivän jatkoa”, Jongin huikkasi ennen kuin vetäytyi kokonaan takaisin autoliikkeen suojiin.


	4. Chapter 4

Kyungsoon naurusta ei meinannut tulla loppua. Chanyeolin hätääntyneet huudahdukset kantautuivat vessan oven toiselta puolelta, hörökorva oli tullut oman asuntonsa pettämäksi.

“Kuka helvetti käyttää lukkoa, jos on yksin kotona?” Soo kysyi ja pyyhki vuotavia silmiään. Hän ei ollut pitkään aikaan saanut nauraa niin makeasti. Pari päivää aikaisemmin Sehun oli vetänyt lipat toimiston tuolilla ja mätkähtänyt tyylikkäästi kenttään, silloin hän oli tirskahtanut hieman isommasti.

“MINÄ!” Chanyeol parkui ja oli potkia oven paskaksi siinä hermoillessaan. Kyungsoo rauhoitteli häntä parhaansa mukaan ja pyysi häntä odottamaan, että löytäisi jostain meisselin. Hän avaisi oven hetkessä, kunhan saisi käsiinsä oikeanlaiset työkalut.

“Miksi et soittanut huoltoyhtiöön?” hän kysyi kaivaessaan eteisen kaappia. Chanyeol huokaili entistä raskaammin hänet ja todellisen maailman erottavan oven toisella puolella.

“En kehdannut”, hän viimein myönsi, tuskin kuuluvalla äänellä. Hän puhdisti kurkkuaan ja nosti puheensa voimakkuutta, sanat kajahtivat ilmoille itsevarmuudella. “Sitä paitsi, mulla oli sulle myös oikeaa asiaa.”

“Mullakin sulle”, Kyungsoo virnisti. Sanat saivat Chanyeolin suun soukeammalle, mystisellä lausahduksella oli paljon rauhoittavampi vaikutus kuin “älä hermostu”:n hokemisella.

“Kerro toki lisää”, Chanyeol pyysi nöyremmällä äänensävyllä, sanat kaikuivat kummallisesti wc-tiloissa.

“Myöhemmin”, Kyungsoo sanoi. “Hoidetaan ongelmasi ensin pois alta. Mikä sai sut niin paniikkiin?”

“Osaisitko sä korjata mun tulostimen? En ymmärrä, mikä siinä oikein hiertää, vaikka olen koittanut puhdistaa kaikki suuttimet ja ties mitkä, mutta aina se hökötys kehtaa vilkuttaa mulle sitä saakelin virhevaloa…”

“Voin yrittää”, Kyungsoo lupasi. Chanyeol huokaisi helpotuksesta, kuin suuri kivi olisi nostettu hänen harteiltaan. Ilmankos miesparka oli kuulostanut niin hermostuneelta puhelimessa. Vessaan lukittuminen taisi olla ikävä lisä valmiiksi stressaavaan iltapäivään.

“Tarvitsen uusia kuvia portfoliooni, menen huomenna yhden ison talon haastatteluun”, Chanyeol kertoi. Kyungsoo yllättyi, Park oli ilmeisesti vaihtamassa firmaa. Neljä vuotta saman toimiston listoilla oli tuonut hänelle muutamia isoja keikkoja, mutta ruoho lieni vihreämpää aidan toisella puolella.

“Tiedät kyllä, etten ole enää mikään pieni nimi tällä alueella”, Chanyeol murahti, tyytymätöntä äänensävyä oli vaikea olla kuulematta. Kyungsoon kulmat kurtistuivat, oliko hän joutunut perustelemaan uravalintojaan jollekulle, kenties poikaystävälleen? Olihan se nähty, ettei Baekhyun niinkään välittänyt uralla etenemisestä, hän itse kitkutti tyytyväisenä duunaritasolla välittämättä nousevansa laboratorion vastaavaksi. Kyungsoo oli vähän samoilla linjoilla, hänkään ei ollut innokas ottamaan vastaan suurempaa vastuuta. Hän oli varsin kiitollinen nykyiseen asemaansa toimistolla, ja hän tulisi olemaan tyytyväinen siitä jatkossakin, jos he vain saisivat jatkaa samaan malliin.

“Jos pääsen sen toimiston listoille, pääsen todennäköisesti tekemään keikkaa myös ulkomailla. Useat suuret muotilehdet käyttävät sen toimiston kuvaajia.”

“Kuulostaa hienolta”, Kyungsoo hymyili. “Pidän peukkuja.”

“Ja pottuvarpaita myös”, Chanyeol murahti ja kuulosti raapivan päätään. Uusi, jopa ärsyyntynyt huokaisu pisti Soohon vauhtia. Hän pyysi tarkempia ohjeita työkalun sijainnista, jotta pääsisi päästämään ystävänsä pinteestä. Chanyeolin valokuvamuistin ja Kyungsoon kuullunymmärtämisen avulla työkalupakki meisseleineen löytyi rivakasti.

Jokapaikan höylänäkin tunnettu Soo sai oven auki kummempia vippaskonsteja käyttämättä. Chanyeol syöksyi ulos vessasta ja rojahti halaamaan hänet pelastanutta enkeliä kiitosta laulaen.

“Mä pelkäsin, että olen jumissa loppuelämäni.”

“Älä liioittele, Chan”, Soo nauroi ja taputti pidempää lohduttavasti olkapäälle. Chanyeol vetäytyi kauemmas ja pyyhki punaisia kasvojaan. Tuskaisat kymmenet minuutit olivat jättäneet jälkensä hörökorvaan.

“Mä olen menettänyt kolme A3-arkkia huippulaatuista paperia, kun se saatanan rakkine ryttää joka kuvatuksen!” Chanyeol parkaisi ja viittoi Kyungsoota työhuoneensa puolelle.

Kyungsoo katseli rennosti ympärilleen ja hymyili sohvan selkänojan päällä olevaa villatakkia, joka oli todennäköisesti Baekhyunin jäljiltä. Mies oli tehnyt itsensä taloksi, vaikka ensin hän oli vierastanut Yeolin kämppää, itse kun Gangnamin hienostoalueella asusteli.

“Mä en haluaisi olla pikkumainen, mutta sen paperin arkkihinta hipoo pilviä”, Chanyeol irvisti ja antoi Kyungsoolle vapaat kädet tehdä mitä vain, vaikka polttaa koko ammattitason masiina. Tuli väistämättä mieleen, kun Sehunie hajotti toimiston kopiokoneen omilla tempauksillaan…

“Kyllä mä tajuan. Ei raha puussa kasva”, Soo naurahti ja kääri hihansa. Hän ei ollut mikään huoltomies, mutta työ oli antanut hänelle kohtalaisen kuvan tekniikan maailmasta. Hän osasi korjata 90 prosenttia Chanyeolin käsiin hajonneista laitteista. Olisi huonoa tuuria, jos tämä kerta lukeutuisi siihen vähemmistöön.

“Hyvä, että edes joku ymmärtää”, Chanyeol murahti huoneen ovelta. Kyungsoo vilkaisi häneen virnistellen, muttei viitsinyt kommentoida näkemyksiään todennäköisesti Baekhyunin suhtautumisesta poikaystävänsä työasioihin. Kaikilla vain ei ollut sellaista työtä, joka jäisi työpaikalle, ja toisille työ oli myös harrastus. Tai harrastus työ. Chanyeol oli niistä jälkimmäinen.

“Haluatko jotain, kahvia, teetä?”

“Omenamehua, jos löytyy”, Kyungsoo virnisti. “Ja internetiin yhdistetty tietokone, kiitos.”

“Ole kuin kotonasi, ole hyvä”, Chanyeol sanoi ja antoi luvan kajota toimistohuoneen jokaiseen kolkkaan. Niin kuin toimistopöydän laatikosta mitään silmille sopimatonta löytyisi.

Kyungsoo napsautti tietokoneen päälle ja pyysi keittiöön livunnutta Chanyeolia kertomaan uudelleen ongelmastaan. Tulostin ei joko suostunut tulostamaan valittua kuvaa tai sitten jälki oli vähän sinne päin. Yeol kertoi tuohtuneena lukuisista yrityksistä saada portfoliokuviaan ulos sillä laadulla, joita häntä huomenissa haastatteleva toimisto niitä vaati.

“Otin hienoja kuvia eräs iltapäivä, auringonlaskussa, toriaukiolla. Värit tuntuvat olevan ihan perseellään”, toimistohuoneen puolelle takaisin astuva Chanyeol virnisti. Kyungsoo vilkaisi häneen ennen kuin istui alas tietokonepöydän ääreen, mukavalle tuolille. Olisipa hänellä töissä yhtä pehmeä istuin.

“Onkohan sulla oikeat musteet?” hän kysyi.

“Pirustako mä sen tiedän”, Yeol murahti. “Joku muu ne on vaihtanut.”

Kyungsoo silmäili nurkassa olevaa suurta konetta. Sen printtijälki oli yhtä laadukasta kuin painamossa, myös suurten kuvien tulostaminen onnistui. Hän oli itse omin silmin todistanut, miten Park pienissä sievissä tuhlasi kallista paperia printtailemalla humpuukijulisteita ihan omaksi huvikseen.

“Tai sitten jokin suuttimista on tukossa ja se täytyy puhdistaa käsin”, Soo mietti mahdollisia syitä koneen temppuilulle.

“Mä en saa mistään niitä kuvia näin lyhyessä ajassa. Olet ainoa toivoni, Soo-yah”, Chanyeol parkui ylidramaattiseen tapaansa. Kyungsoo rauhoitteli miestä ja lupasi tehdä parhaansa, kuten aina. Hän muistutti, että hän oli sentään tekninen tukihenkilö. Siksihän Yeol oli häneen turvautunutkin.

“Kutsu haastatteluun taisi tulla yllätyksenä”, Soo mietiskeli hymyillen.

Chanyeol nyökkäsi; hän oli jättänyt firmalle avoimen hakemuksen viikkoja sitten ja työntänyt asian kokonaan pois mielestään. “Soittivat aamulla, kun olin pakkaamassa kamojani autoon. Meni siinä pasmat sekaisin ja unohdin osan tavaroista kotiin… Jouduin taas kiusallisten tilanteiden keskipisteeseen.”

Chanyeol laski omenamehulasin työpöydälle, turvallisen matkan päähän tietokoneesta. Hän tarttui nurkassa olevaan tuoliin ja istahti siihen, seuratakseen Kyungsoon taitavaa työskentelyä.

“Joko Baekhyunie tietää?” Soo kysyi ja katsahti varovasti katseensa alas tiputtaneeseen Chanyeoliin.

“En ole vielä kertonut. Hän ei oikein… pidä työstäni”, Chanyeol huokaisi. Kyungsoo taputti häntä lohduttavasti olkapäälle ja muistutti koko maailman näkevän, miten paljon Baekhyun rakasti ja tuki häntä.

“Hän on vain mustasukkainen, se tulee aina kausittain”, Yeol sanoi ja nosti väkinäisen hymyn kasvoilleen. “Hänellä on jokin outo pinttymä siihen, että yritän iskeä asiakkaitani, vaikka oikeasti haluan vain tehdä työni hyvin. Hän ei ole nähnyt mua koskaan in the action. Yritän kyllä pitää hänen puheensa omassa arvossaan. Kai hän pelkää menettävänsä mut, sillä olen ainoa, jonka hän on päästänyt oikeasti lähelleen.”

Kyungsoo nyökkäsi. Byun Baekhyun oli orjallisen uskollinen, aidosti kaikkensa poikaystävälleen antava. Vaikka kovasuinen mies höpöttikin niitä näitä, olivat hänen sanansa suuremmat kuin tekonsa, kaiken sen kovuuden alla oli hento ja rikkinäinen mies, jolle parisuhde oli hänen kaikkensa. Chanyeolin työ ei näyttänyt mahtuvan siihen, vaikka vuosien saatossa Byun oli koittanut tulla vastaan.

“Parisuhteet on vaikeita”, Chanyeol naurahti kevyemmin ja koitti kääntää irveensä oikeaan, aitoon hymyyn. Hän laski kätensä Kyungsoon olkapäälle ja vaati puolestaan tietää, mitä toimistolla oli tänään tapahtunut. Siellä kun tuntui aina sattuvan jotain, mistä sai aina viikon naurut.

Kyungsoo virnisteli astetta mystisemmin, se sai Chanyeolin heti kiinnostumaan. Toimistolla ei niinkään ollut tapahtunut sen ihmeempiä Sehunin stuntteja lukuunottamatta, Yeolin ilme muuttui hetkellisesti pettyneemmäksi. Kauaa hänen ei tarvinnut mutristella, kun Soo päräytti ilmoille pari faktaa. Sen, miten Kim Kai oli ilmestynyt hänen eteensä ja pyytänyt häntä illalliselle, ja sen, että Kim Kai olikin Kim Jongin.

“Kim Jongin… Kim Jongin… Kim Jongin…” Chanyeol mietti ääneen ja hieroi otsaansa etusormellaan. Nimi ei tainnut herättää hänessä mitään muistikuvia, olisi kai hörökorva tunnistanut hänet kasvoistakin, jos he olisivat tavanneet joskus menneisyydessä.

Chanyeol veti puhelimensa esiin ja koitti murtautua luurilleen. Baekhyunin käytännönpilat kirottiin maanrakoon, Parkin pinna teknologian kanssa oli tänään entistä lyhyempi. Kai se oli se stressi, joka huomisesta haastattelusta sai hänen mielensä ailahtelemaan.

“Joko etsit hänet bittiavaruuden syövereistä?” Yeol kysyi ja kohotteli kulmakarvojaan yhtä aikaa avointa facebook-sovellusta vilautellessaan.

“No en ole ehtinyt! Juoksin pää kolmantena jalkana toiselle puolelle jokea, koska _eräs_ oli päättänyt lukita itsensä paskahuussiin!”

“No anteeksi!” Chanyeol irvisti kasvot häpeästä helottaen. Kyungsoo heilautti kättään, ei haitannut. Oli ihan hyvä, ettei hän ollut jäänyt viivyttelemään. Se olisi voinut pahimmassa tapauksessa maksaa työpaikan.

Kyungsoo sai rauhassa tutkia tulostimessa olevaa vikaa, kun Yeol keskittyi leikkimään nokkelaa salapoliisia. Virheilmoitusten ja vikakoodien etsiminen keskeytyi välillä siihen, kun Kim Jonginin profiili nousi Kyungsoon silmien korkeudelle. Vaan mikään Chanyeolin ehdotuksista ei vastannut Volvon autoliikkeen karismaattista myyjää. Miehellä oli kaksi nimeä eikä siltikään yhtään sopivaa hakutulosta ilmennyt. Oliko niin, ettei sosiaalinen media tuntenut kyseistä henkilöä. Kyungsoo oli entistä vakuuttuneempi elämäänsä tulleesta, jumalaisesta ilmestyksestä.

Chanyeol tönäisi haaveilemaan pysähtynyttä Kyungsoota ja muistutti, että hänellä oli viisi suurta työtä tulostettavana. Vuorokauden tunnit alkoivat käydä vähiin ja Yeolin oli valmistauduttava.

Soo pyysi anteeksi käytöstään, hän ei sillä tavalla tavannut jämähtää ajatuksiinsa. Kim Kai - Jongin - oli vain jotain, mitä hän ei ollut koskaan uskonut tapaavansa. Vähän niin kuin liian hyvää ollakseen totta. Pelkkää haavekuvaa, niitä syvimpiä unelmia, jotka eivät koskaan toteutuisi.

“Jos iltanne menee hyvin, voisitko kuvitella tapaavasi hänet uudelleen vai etsitkö pelkkää yhden illan juttua, pelkkää fyysistä suhdetta, seksiä?” Chanyeol kysyi, turhaan pidättelemättä uteliaisuuttaan. Mitä sitä turhaan kursailemaan, ystäviähän he. Sellaisia ystäviä, jotka puhuivat suoraan ja asioista niiden oikeilla nimillä.

“Näkisitkö hänet potentiaalisena kumppanina, vakavampana suhteena?”

Kyungsoo mumisi itsekseen. Sellaisen unelmien täyttymyksen tapaaminen kerran, kahdesti kuulosti jo mahtavalta, hän oli kiitollinen jokaisesta mahdollisuudesta, joka hänelle suotiin. Hän tulisi käyttämään tilaisuutensa hyväksi, sillä tiesi, että karismaattisella miehellä oli varmasti muutakin vientiä.

“Saattaahan olla myös niin, ettei hän etsi parisuhdetta”, Kyungsoo mietiskeli ja vilkaisi Yeoliin huvittuneena.

“Älä sano”, Yeol virnisteli yhtä lailla silmät tuikkien. Vittuilun makuun nopeasti pääsevä hörökorva maalasi seinille piruja pahempaa, puhui romantiikasta ja kaikesta yltiöällöttävästä, vaikka tiesi Soon vihaavan sellaisia ihmisiä kaikista eniten.

“Mä en ymmärrä sua, mitä näet sellaisissa lipevissä mulkuissa”, Chanyeol murahti ja mietti ääneen, oliko hänessäkin ollut sellaisia piirteitä, kun he olivat tavanneet ensimmäisen kerran.

Kyungsoo tuhahti lyhyesti. Hän vain sattui pitämään charmanteista miehistä, jotka tiesivät paikkansa tässä maailmassa, turhia alentumatta ja nöyristelemättä.

“Hän on seksikäs.”

Chanyeol peitti korvansa ja älähti kovaan ääneen. “Säästä mut tuolta.”

Kyungsoo pyöritti silmiään ja päätti pysyä vaiti siitä lähtien, ainakin, jos kyse oli Kim Jonginista. Hän ei ymmärtänyt, mikä ongelma Chanyeolilla oli kuunnella hänen juttujaan, vaikka itse paljasteli mitä likaisimpia yksityiskohtia omasta makuuhuone-elämästään. Ehkä hän oli liian visuaalinen ja kuvitteli jotain, mitä ei halunnut sielunsa silmin nähdä.

“Jos saat tulostimen toimimaan, printtaan sulle kuvan siitä unelmiesi prinssistä”, Chanyeol myhäili. “Saat sitten repiä sen, jos tapaamisenne meneekin penkin alle.”

Kyungsoo tuhahti mieltäosoittavasti, mutta arvosti silti Yeolin elettä. Pitihän printteri jotenkin testata ennen portfoliokuvien tulostamista.

* * *

Kyungsoota ei yleensä jännittänyt, mutta nyt hänen vatsassaan velloi. Kai hän oli asettanut itselleen niin suuria odotuksia, vaikka hän oli yrittänyt pitää jalat maassa. Pelkkä ajatuskin Kim Kain - Jonginien - tapaamisesta sai hänet melkein kehräämään.

Tiistai-ilta Myeongdongissa oli hiljainen. Ihmisiä tuskin liikkui, vaikka ostari oli sekä paikallisten että turistien suosikkipaikkoja. Hyvä niin, ihmispaljoudesta olisi hankalampi bongailla seuralaista.

Kim Jongin seisoi aikaisemmin sovitussa paikassa ja heilutti kättään Kyungsoon suuntaan. Kyungsoo huomasi hänelle viittovan miehen ja työnsi kädessään olevan puhelimen taskuun; hän ei tarvinnut sitä enää. Hän käveli rohkeasti eteenpäin ja tervehti tyylikkääseen, kesäiseen keliin sopivaan asuun pukeutunutta Jonginia. Hän itse oli vetänyt päälleen siistit farkut ja löysän t-paidan, melkein kolmeakymmentä lämpöastetta hipova ilma oli liian kuuma asukokonaisuuteen sopivalle pikkutakille.

“Pöytävaraus Tuscanyyn on puoli kymmeneltä”, Jongin sanoi ja osoitti oikean kadun suuntaan. Kyungsoo vilkaisi ranteessaan olevaa kelloa, vaikka tiesi tasan tarkkaan, paljonko se oli. Kolmea vaille yhdeksän.

“Oletko käynyt siellä aikaisemmin?” Jongin kysyi, puhdasta uteliaisuutta äänessään. Kyungsoo pudisti pienesti päätään, hän ei tavannut liikkua Junggussa. Hän tiesi silti, että ravintolalla oli hyvä maine, ja hän oli halunnutkin joskus käydä siellä, mutta ei ollut saanut vielä seuraa. Tänä iltana hän saisi raksittaa paikan ylitse bucket listaltaan.

“En mäkään, toivottavasti rafla on maineensa arvoinen”, Jongin naurahti hellästi. Kyungsoo hymyili pienesti; hän toivoi samaa.

Kiusallista hiljaisuutta ei tarvinnut pelätä, Jongin piti huolen siitä, ettei puhetulva loppunut. Kyungsoo oli vähän yllättynyt moisesta, mutta ei valittanut. Ehkä Jongin ei ollut saanut keskustella tarpeeksi työkaveriensa kanssa, tai sitten hän oli suulas luonteeltaan. Se ei haitannut, niin kauan kuin Soolla olisi hyvä päivä. Ja tänään hänellä oli hyvä päivä.

Oli kiintoisaa nähdä, miten Jongin tätä maailmaa näki. Hän pysähtyi välillä seuraamaan vastapäisellä kävelykadulla äitinsä kanssa kävelevää lasta ja ihmetteli ääneen kaikkea sitä viattomuutta, jota polvenkorkuisissa lapsukaisissa oli. Kyungsoo kuunteli toisen ihailevaa henkäilyä ja hymyili itsekseen. Chanyeol niin saisi syödä sanansa, Kim Jongin ei ollut mulkkua nähnytkään.

“Onko sulla kiire tänään?” Kyungsoo kysyi. Jongin käänsi katseensa kohti vierellään kävelevää Soota ja pudisti päätään, hento hymy kasvoillaan.

“Haluatko tulla luokseni myöhemmin illalla? Voisin tarjota jälkkärit”, Kyungsoo ehdotti. Hän oli tullut varta vasten viinakaupan kautta töistä kotiin. Hän oli haalinut itselleen sekä puna- että valkoviiniä, pelannut varman päälle. Luultavasti Kimille alkoholi maistuisi, hän ei ollut törmännyt vielä keneenkään, jota ei saanut lipsahtamaan mieron tielle keskellä viikkoa. Pyytävä katse ja juoman laadun kehuminen yleensä sai seurassa olevat ihmiset tarttumaan tyhjään lasiin ja ojentamaan sitä häntä kohti.

“Kuulostaa ihanalta”, Jongin sanoi, jopa ujolla äänellä. Kyungsoo naurahti reaktiolle ja toivoi, että ilta tulisi päättymään parhaalla mahdollisella tavalla. Hän ainakin oli sataprosenttisen omistautunut sille illalle. Hän ei aikonut päästää Jonginia pois luotaan, ennen kuin hänen koko pituutensa olisi käynyt syvällä hänen perseessään.

“Mitä mietit?” Jongin kysyi yhtäkkiä. Kyungsoo havahtui uteliaaseen kysymykseen ja alkoi nauraa kovaan ääneen. Hän toivoi, etteivät hänen kasvonsa lehahtaisi kovin punaiseksi jäätyään kiinni ajattelemasta seksihommia, vaikka siitä oli ehkä viisi minuuttia, kun he olivat tavanneet.

“Kauhea nälkä”, hän valehteli ja työnsi ajatukset perseen syömisestä aivojensa perimmäiseen nurkkaan. Hän voisi säästää ne mietteet myöhemmäksi. Onneksi Jongin ei kysellyt enempää, olisi pian käynyt niin, että Soo olisi möläyttänyt todelliset motiivinsa ilmoille tuosta noin vain. Hän olisi hyvinkin saattanut, muttei uskaltanut ihan vielä, ettei karkoittaisi deittiään heti alkuunsa. Olisi siinä Chanyeolilla kuukauden naurujen aika, kun odotettu ilta olisikin peruutunut ennen kuin sitä pääsi edes illallispaikkaan asti.

“Kohta saa helpotusta siihen asiaan”, Jongin virnisti. Kyungsoo vastasi puolittaiseen, poikamaiseen hymyyn tuikkivin silmin. Oh poor thing, jos tietäisi, mitä hän oikeasti ajatteli.

Jongin ihaili pimentynyttä iltaa ja sen lämpöä. Tyytyväinen mumina, lähes hyräily valui alati hänen suustaan, se sai Kyungsoon hymyilemään pienesti. Oli jokseenkin ihailtavaa, miten Jongin vaali ympärillä olevaa luontoa ja kauneutta. Se sai Soon sydämen pampahtelemaan tavalla, jolla se ei ollut vielä Jonginieen katsoessa pamppaillut.

Ravintola, Tuscany, ei ollut onneksi kaukana. Italialaisen ravintolan julkisivu oli upea, se näkyi kauas ja kiinnitti huomion, kun se kilpaa muiden mainoskylttien kanssa rakennuksen seinustalla välkkyi.

“Mä haluan kiittää jo etukäteen, että suostuit tapaamaan mut”, Kyungsoo sanoi ja katsoi Jonginiin nähdäkseen hänen reaktionsa hänen sanoihinsa. Ei ollut mikään salaisuus, että hän oli suora ja vihasi kiertelyä yli kaiken. Kim saisi oppia sen pian, jos halusi nähdä häntä myös sen illan jälkeen.

“Mielellänihän mä”, Jongin sanoi ja käänsi yhtä tuikkivat silmänsä vierellään kävelevään mieheen. Hänen ilmeensä kävi hetken aikaa surumielisempänä, Kyungsoo ehti nähdä sen hyvin. Hän oli jo kysyä, mutta päätti odottaa, että Jongin yltyisi puhumaan itse.

“Harva on kiinnostunut musta.”

“Kuinka niin?” Kyungsoo kysyi, aidosti ihmeissään. Hänestä Kim Kai - Jongin - oli maailmankaikkeuden upein ilmestys. Oliko sitten niin, että Soo itse oli niin ranttu, että kelpuutti itselleen vain sellaiset helmet, kuten Jongin oli.

Jongin kohautti olkiaan ja peitti jonkin sortin pettymyksen säihkyvän hymynsä alle. Kyungsoo vastasi hymyyn säihkyen itsekin. Häntä nauratti edelleen, leikkisyys halusi pintaan, kun seura ja tunnelma oli tarpeeksi rentoa.

“Ehkä se johtuu ammatistasi”, Soo virnisti. “Harva pitää myyjiä rehellisinä kansalaisina”, hän jatkoi ja mietti Chanyeolia, joka jaksoi kritisoida häntä liian monesti linssiin viilanneita (omien sanojensa mukaan) mulkkuja.

Jongin suhtautui vitsintynkään onneksi huumorilla. Hän naurahti ja myönsi, että Soon sanoissa saattoi olla perää. Kyungsoo myhäili itsekseen ja mietti Chanyeolia viimeisen kerran sille illalle; ystävä hyvä saisi todellakin syödä sanansa Kim Jonginin lipevyydestä ja vielä chilikastikkeen kera.


	5. Chapter 5

Italialainen ravintola oli ollut enemmänkin kuin odotuksien arvoinen kokemus. Pöytään tilattu suuri annos spaghetti alla vongolea oli ollut täydellisen al dente, simpukat olivat olleet laadukkaita ja siihen kylkeen suositeltu viini, myöskin Italiasta, oli sopinut täydellisesti. Rypäle oli todennäköisesti samaa kuin pastassa käytetty viini. Sivuun oli tilattu salaattia ja pari muuta pienempää pasta-annosta, kaikki oli syöty hyvällä ruokahalulla.

Ruokailun aikana käyty keskustelu oli pyörinyt lähinnä harrastusten ja työn sekä opiskelujen tasapainottamisessa, millaisia keinoja pään kasassa pitämiseen heillä oli ja missä olisi parasta viettää viikonloppulomaa. Kyungsoo oli kertonut suu vaahdossa tolloista työkavereistaan, jotka saivat ajatukset pois työstä sormia napsauttamalla. Ei Jonginienkaan työ kovin stressaavalta vaikuttanut, autoja tuntui menevän kaupaksi hyvin eivätkä työt kulkeneet kotiin asti. Jäi aikaa ystäville ja vapaa-ajalle, nauttia elämän annetuista tunneista ja katsella maailmaa kirkkain silmin.

“Onko sulla haaveita?” Kyungsoo kysyi ja hörppäsi valkoviinilasista kitkerät pohjat ilmekään värähtämättä. Jongin pyöritteli omaa juomaansa ja vältteli sen juomista, etikkainen maku oli kai sellainen, mistä hän ei niinkään välittänyt.

“On”, Jongin sanoi. “Mä haluaisin tehdä jotain merkittävää.”

“Missä mielessä? Jättää nimesi historiankirjoihin, vai?” Kyungsoo kysyi ja puri huultaan. Sen lisäksi, että Kim Jongin oli charmantti ja seksikäs mies, oli hän myös kunnianhimoinen. Oli onni, ettei Kyungsoolla seisonut jo siitä hyvästä.

“Esimerkiksi”, Jongin naurahti ja laski juomalasin pöydälle, tyhjentämättä sitä ensin. Hän laski katseensa hetkeksi pöydällä olevaan tyhjään lautaseen ja hymyili itsekseen. “Tai sitten vain olisin jollekin se maailma, jota hän eniten tarvitsee.”

“Kuulostaa hyvältä”, Kyungsoo myönsi. “Lienet sitoutuvaa sorttia.”

Jongin nosti katseensa lautasesta vastapäätään istuvaan Kyungsoohon ja nyökkäsi, rehellisyys silmistään pilkahtaen. Kyungsoo nielaisi hieman hermostuneena, hän ei ollut odottanut sellaista katsetta. Ei niin syvää ja vilpitöntä. Hän oli ajatellut, että Kim Kain nimikylttiä kaulassaan pitelevä mies pitäisi yhden yön seikkailuista vähintään yhtä paljon kuin hän.

“Etkö sä ole?” Jongin kysyi, jopa varovasti.

“En mä taida olla”, Kyungsoo virnisti, häpeämättä yhtään todellista luonnettaan. Hänelle riitti pinnalliset suhteet, seksi ja hyvännäköiset miehet. ”Etsitkö sä elämänkumppania, sitten?”

Jongin puristi huuliaan yhteen ja tarttui jälleen hoikkakaulaiseen viinilasiin. Hän nosti sen ylös ja pyöritteli sitä hetken, kuin pelatakseen aikaa kunnollisen, kelpuuttavan vastauksen miettimiseksi. Lopulta hän nosti viekkaan, puolittaisen hymyn kasvoilleen ja katsoi Kyungsoota toinen kulma koholla.

“Mä ajattelin kyllä pitää ihan vain hauskaa.”

Kyungsoo ei voinut peitellä innostumistaan. Hänen ilmeensä oli jälleen täynnä määrätietoisuutta, hän niin halusi tulla Kim Kain, Jonginien, viettelemäksi ja antautua hänelle kaikilla mahdollisilla tavoilla yön pikkutunneilla.

Kyungsoo kaatoi pöydällä olevasta valkoviinipullosta viimeiset lirut lasiinsa ja kolautti sen vasten Jonginien kädessä olevaa lasia. He kilistelivät yhteiselle tavoitteelle ja naurahtivat pienesti ennen kuin kulauttivat lasien jämät kurkustaan. Kim Jongin hätkähti vahvalle jälkimaulle, mutta Kyungsoon kasvot pysyivät leppoisina juoman pohjien vahvuudesta huolimatta.

* * *

Kyungsoo olisi halunnut tarjota Jonginille lisää viiniä, mutta hänelle ei ollut jäänyt epäselväksi, ettei hän ollut mikään kuivan chardonnayn ystävä. Onneksi hänellä oli myös viskiä että konjakkia, josko ne uppoaisivat mieheen hieman paremmin. Kylässä käynyt Chanyeol oli tainnut jättää viinakaappiin myös pullon sojua, sitäkin voisi lämmikkeksi tarjota, vaikka yö tuntui olevan trooppinen kaikesta huolimatta.

“Istu, ole hyvä”, Kyungsoo sanoi ja osoitti olohuoneessa olevaa kolmen istuttavaa nahkasohvaa. Jongin otti paikan oikeasta reunasta ja katseli kiinnostuneena ympärilleen. Hänen katseensa viipyi kauan seinillä olevissa kuvissa, hänen suunsa kävi, mutta sanaakaan ei tullut ulos. Kyungsoo pyysi häntä rohkeasti kysymään, jos hänellä oli jotain mielenpäällä.

“Oletko sä harrastanut kamppailulajeja?” Jongin kysyi, saamatta katsettaan irti seinällä olevasta ryhmäkuvasta, jossa oli kahdentoista ikäistä poikaa rivissä, mustat puvut päällä.

“Judoa, kolmetoista vuotta”, Kyungsoo sanoi. “Sen breikkausfarssin jälkeen polveni ei ole ollut entisellään, mutta harrastus on ainoa, joka mua on kiinnostanut niinkin pitkään.”

“Vakuuttavaa”, Jongin henkäisi ja raski viimein siirtää katseensa avokeittiön puolella hääräävään Kyungsoohon.

Kyungsoo nosti pulloja marmorisen pöytätason päälle ja kysyi ääneti, kelpasiko. Jongin pudisti pienesti päätään ja kertoi ottaneensa jo tarpeeksi. Kyungsoo ymmärsi hyvin ja pisti lasit piiloon.

“Olutta, tölkistä?” hän ehdotti. Jano oli jäänyt päälle, se oli hänen paheensa. Kun sitä aloitti, oli vaikea lopettaa.

Jongin pudisti pienesti päätään. Kyungsoo pisti juomat takaisin sinne, mistä hän oli ne ottanutkin. Kaikessa hiljaisuudessa hän kaivoi jääkaapista pari omenaa ja paloitteli ne lautaselle, oli sitä jälkiruokaa siinäkin. Ensimmäistä kertaa koko illalle alkoi tuntua kiusalliselta, jotenkin tunnelma oli muuttunut ravintolalta asunnolle siirryttyä. Tuscany oli kohdellut heitä hyvin, oli vaikea yltää italialaisen ravintolan tunnelmaan kotona. Jotain musiikkia olisi haluttanut laittaa taustalle soimaan, mutta Kyungsoo oli pahaksi onnekseen lainannut radiotaan Sehunille. Eikä se pirulainen ollut palauttanut sitä vieläkään.

Kyungsoo laski omenalautasen ja kivennäisvesipullon sohvapöydälle. Hän laski kaksi tyhjää juomalasia niiden eteen ja tarjosi kevyempää yömyssyä. Jongin avasi kierrekorkkisen lasipullon ja kaatoi molemmat lasit puolilleen kuplivaa vettä.

“Töitä huomenna?” Soo kysyi, toiveikkaana, että Kim olisi vapaalla tai ainakin lähdössä myöhään duuniin. Hänellä alkoi vasta kahdeltatoista, hän oli päättänyt ottaa aamun vapaaksi ylityötunneillaan. Pitkään nukkuminen kuulosti taivaalliselta idealta.

“On”, Jongin vastasi. “Yhdeksältä.”

“Onko kiire kotiin?” Kyungsoo kysyi eikä peitellyt enää kiinnostuneisuuttaan. Hän söi Jonginia silmillään eikä empinyt laskea sormiaan hänen reidelleen. Hän ei aikonut jättää tilaisuuttaan käyttämättä.

Jongin katsoi polvensa yläpuolella liikkuvia sormia vienosti hymyillen. Hän nuolaisi huuliaan ja nosti tuikkivan katseensa häpeilemättömään tahtiin etenevään Kyungsoohon.

“Haluatko jäädä yöksi?” Soo kysyi ja nosti sormensa Jonginien kauluspaidan napeille. Hän hipaisi kangasta ja kallisti päätään taaksepäin. Hän ei empinyt jakaa ajatuksiaan, hän oli valmis kertomaan yksityiskohtaisesti, mitä hän oli illan varalle suunnitellut.

Nälkä kasvoi jokaisella vilkaisulla. Kim Jongin ei ollut menettänyt viekasta katsettaan, kiinnostus oli peittelemätöntä, molemminpuolista. Kyungsoo uskalsi tulla lähemmäs ja avata Jonginien paidan ylimmäisen napin.

Kyungsoo värähti pelkästä tyytyväisyydestä, kun Jongin laski kätensä hänen kyljilleen ja liikkui lähemmäs. Viekas pilke silmissään hänen katseensa valui Soon täyteläisiin huuliin, ei mennyt kauaa, kun sentit oli kurottu jo umpeen. Kevyen humalan alaiset, tutkivat suudelmat olivat huonosti hallittuja, liian innokkaita ja melkeinpä likaisia. Kyungsoo nauroi matalaan sävyyn vasten toista, nautti miehen mausta ja haaveili jo, miten Jongin kaataisi hänet sohvalle ja kömpisi hänen päälleen. Hän antautuisi, hän niin antautuisi.

* * *

Kyungsoo ei ollut koskaan aikaisemmin herännyt siihen, että vahvat kädet olivat kietoutuneet hänen ympärilleen. Hän ei ollut koskaan herännyt siihen, että hänen niskaansa suukotettiin pehmeästi. Matala, tyytyväinen mumina kantautui aivan korvan juuresta, kuuma ilmavirta kutitteli niskaa. Joku muu olisi saattanut pitää siitä, mutta Kyungsoo ei.

Kyungsoo tuijotti vastapäistä seinää tyhjä ilme kasvoillaan. Muistikuvat palasivat mieleen asteittain. Yö oli ollut yhtä koheltamista, kun he olivat opetelleet koskemaan toisiaan oikein. Liika innostuminen ja suuret odotukset olivat verottaneet nautintoa, mutta kun kaikki oli saatu toimimaan mitä täydellisimmällä tavalla, oli sitä hupia kestänyt vähän aikaa. Liian vähän aikaa, jos Kyungsoolta kysyttiin, mutta hän oli ihan tyytyväinen siihen, mitä hän oli saanut. Sellaisen miehen kanssa vällyjen välissä painiminen oli kuin unelmien täyttymys.

Pehmeä suudelma oli jo toinen, joka painettiin Kyungsoon niskaan. Hän kääntyi selälleen ja tervehti häntä ihastellen katsovaa Jonginia matalalla huomenella. Jonginien sormet laskeutuivat Kyungsoon poskelle, hän väisti niitä ja katsahti peiton alla makoilevaan mieheen, jonka paljas yläkroppa kiinnitti hänen huomionsa.

Jongin yllättyi reaktiosta. Hän pyysi anteeksi yhtäkkistä kosketusta, Soo pahoitteli myös. Hänen ei ollut tarkoitus olla niin jyrkkä.

“Mä en ole tottunut”, hän sanoi ja nousi ylös. Kello oli seitsemän ja hänen teki mieli aamiaista.

Jongin jäi katselemaan Kyungsoon alastoman kropan perään ja mutristi huuliaan, kun valkoinen kylpytakki peitti hyvän näkymän.

“Saisiko olla kahvia? Paahtoleipää?” Kyungsoo tarjosi, ihan vieraanvaraisuuttaan.

Jongin kiitti pienesti, haukotteli ja venytteli vähän siihen malliin, että hän oli ollut hereillä jo pitkään ja yritti kohteliaisuudesta esittää juuri herännyttä. Kyungsoota ei olisi haitannut ollenkaan, jos mies olisi hävinnyt asunnosta yön pikkutunneilla, jättäen peräänsä vain viestin, jossa ehdotettin uutta myöhäisillan tapaamista. Sillä tavalla Kyungsoo itse olisi tehnyt, jos olisi Jonginien luokse eksynyt.

“Tapaan käydä lenkillä aamuviiden aikaan”, Jongin sanoi. “Kevyt seitsemän kilometrin hölkkä.”

Kyungsoo mutristi huuliaan. Hänen hermonsa eivät ikinä riittäisi sellaiseen. Hyvä että viisi kilometriä kehtaisi tallustaa. Hän kaipasi vaihtelua, vauhtia ja vaaratilanteita. Maastopyöräily kuulosti enemmän hänen lajiltaan, jos pitäisi valita.

“Aamulla juokseminen on rentouttavaa. Siinä mieli puhdistuu tulevaa päivää varten”, Jongin selitti pukiessaan vaatteita ylleen. Kyungsoo keskittyi enemmänkin aamiaisen valmistamiseen, vessaankin oli kiire. Rivakka Kim Jongin oli kuitenkin ehtinyt varata sen ensin.

Kyungsoo rojahti vasten tiskipöytää saatuaan kahvin tippumaan. Ilta Jonginien kanssa oli ollut mukava, kaikesta makuuhuoneessa säätämisestä huolimatta nautittava - mutta nyt hänestä tuntui, että hänen täytyisi saada olla hetki yksin. Onneksi Jonginin oli lähdettävä töihin noin puolentoista tunnin kuluttua.

Virkeä Jongin asteli keittiöön kevein askelin. Hän lähestyi Kyungsoota ja oli hipaisemassa häntä poskesta, mutta Soo ehti alta pois juuri oikealla hetkellä. Hän pahoitteli hätäänsä ja koitti ignoorata Jonginien surkeana käyvän ilmeen. Hän ei ollut mikään jatkuvan hiplaamisen harrastaja, se sai hänet hulluksi, ellei hän ottanut sitä esileikkinä. Ja juuri herättyään se ei todellakaan ollut mitään esileikkiä, varsinkin, kun edellisestä kerrasta oli väliä muutamia tunteja.

Kyungsoo huokaisi helpotuksesta päästyään vessan puolelle, lukkojen taakse. Hän nojasi vasten allastasoa ja katsoi nuutunutta peilikuvaansa. Hän oli saanut sen, mitä oli halunnutkin, mutta silti hänen olonsa ei ollut kovinkaan hehkeä. Ehkä se johtui edellisenä iltana juodusta alkoholista tai sitten aikaisesta aamusta; herätys ei ollut ollut mikään mukavin mahdollinen. Menisi hetki, kun koneisto käynnistyisi. Ehkä olo olisi parempi aamiaisen jälkeen.

Kyungsoo pesi kasvonsa ja toimitti asiansa nopeasti. Hän palasi keittiöön kevyemmin askelin ja hymyili näylle, kun Jongin oli istunut ruokapöydän ääreen ja luki pöydällä olevaa sanomalehden mainoskappaletta, joka oli tullut postissa muutama päivä aikaisemmin.

“Kiitos illasta”, Jongin sanoi nostettuaan katseensa keittiön puolelle siirtyvään Kyungsoohon. “Haluatko ottaa joskus uusiksi? En panisi vastaan.”

Kyungsoo valui ajatuksiinsa ja mietti, mitä osaa illasta Jongin mahtoi tarkoittaa. Vilpittömästä ilmeestä päätellen koko paketti oli ollut hänen mieleensä.

“Mentäisiinkö seuraavalla kerralla vaikka leffaan tai jotain?” hän ehdotti.

Kyungsoo ilmeili itsekseen. Hänellä oli parempi idea. “Netflix and chill?”

Jongin alkoi hytkyä hiljaisen naurun kera. Kyungsoo ei ollut ajatellut ehdotuksensa olleen niin huvittava, joskus Jonginien huumorintaju vaikutti olevan hämmentävän viaton. Tai sitten hänen huvittuneisuutensa johtui väsymyksestä. Ilta oli ollut rankka.

“Olet oikeasti kiva tyyppi ja tutustuisin suhun mielelläni lisää”, Jongin sanoi ja hapuili Kyungsoon kättä omaansa. Soo kääntyi ympäri nopeasti ja etsi kahvikupit yläkaapista, kofeiinijuoma olisi ihan kohta tippunut.

“Säkin”, Kyungsoo sanoi hymyillen ja jatkoi aamupalan esille laittamista. Hän pisti leipäsiivuja paahtimeen ja nosti kaikenmoista päällystettä keskelle ruokapöytää. Kim Jongin saisi itse valita, mitä leivälleen pistäisi. Hän pahoitteli, ettei hän tavannut valmistaa korealaista aamiaista, hänestä oli hirvittävä vaiva valmistaa sellainen ateria heti aamusta, varsinkaan yksin eläessään. Onneksi Jongin ymmärsi, hänen aamupalansa koostui kupista kahvia ja proteiinipirtelöstä. Ei siinä paljoa riisiä ja lihapatoja kaivattu.

Kyungsoo laski höyryävän kahvikupin Jonginien eteen ja pahoitteli, ettei hänellä ollut maitoa. Onneksi Jongin oli tottunut juomaan sumppinsa mustana. Aamiainen kului hiljaisuudessa, alkoi jo tuntua siltä, että kaikki sanottava oli sanottu. Kyungsoo oli niin valmis heittämään hennosti hymyilevän Jonginien ulos asunnostaan, että hän saisi rauhassa valmistautua kohtaamaan päivän työmäärän ja ennen kaikkea Oh Sehunin ja hänen tempauksensa.

“Tapaatko käydä lounaalla yhtiölläsi vai jossain muualla?” Jongin kysyi kiinnostuneena. Kyungsoo ei pitänyt uteliaasta sävystä, hän melkein arvasi, että mies ehdottaisi hänelle lounastreffejä. Hän vihasi sellaisia. Hänestä ajatus kesken työpäivän näkemisestä oli turhaa.

“Yhtiöllä”, Kyunsoo vastasi ja kertoi ravintolasta, joka sijaitsi samassa rakennuksessa Samsungin ja muiden firmojen kanssa. Se henkilöstöravintola ruokki tuhansia työntekijöitä päivän aikana.

Jongin henkäisi ymmärtäväisesti. “Me Taewon hyungin kanssa käydään aina jossain lähistöllä, jos ei ole omia eväitä mukana. Hyung on aika tarkka diettinsä kanssa. Hänellä on paljon allergioita.”

Kyungsoo nyökkäsi ymmärtäväisesti, koitti hymyillä perään, vaikka oikeasti häntä ei kiinnostanut.

* * *

Joonmyeon joutui herättelemään työpisteelleen jämähtänyttä Kyungsoota useilla, kovaäänisillä huudahduksilla. Jopa Sehun pisti oman kortensa kekoon yrittämällä ärsyttää vanhempaa miestä tapansa mukaan, mutta Soo ei reagoinut molemmista suunnista tuleviin huudahduksiin millään tavalla.

Kyungsoo huokaisi raskaasti ja mietti, miksi helvetissä Jonginin käytös oli jäänyt kummittelemaan hänen mieleensä sillä tavalla. Siitä charmantista automyyjästä ei ollut näkynyt sille päivälle pilkahdustakaan. Hän alkoi pelätä, että se oli vain pelkkää ulkokuorta, ammatillinen imago, bluffia. Kim Jongin vaikutti jotenkin pehmeältä, eikä hän pitänyt siitä yhtään. Hän taisi olla kiinnostunut, valitettavasti, niistä lipevistä mulkuista. Hän ei voinut itselleen mitään, ettei hän pitänyt sellaista söpöilyä kiihottavana. Sellainen teki hänen olonsa enemmänkin vaivautuneeksi. Ihme kyllä, Jongin ei ollut huomannut hänen välttelevän miestä. Tai sitten hän oli hyvä peittämään sen. Mistä hän enää tiesi mitään?

“Kyungsoo-yah”, Joonmyeon parahti pöytänsä takaa. Soo hätkähti kurkusta räkäistyä äännähdystä ja käänsi ilmeettömät kasvonsa kohti vanhempaa.

“Onko jotain sattunut?” hyung kysyi, puhdasta huolta äänessään. Kyungsoo pudisti päätään ja koitti vakuuttaa kaiken olevan hyvin. Joonmyeon luovutti tuijottamisensa kanssa vasta, kun Soo oli tarttunut luureihin ja alkanut tehdä sitä, mistä hänelle maksettiinkin.

Kyungsoo yritti keskittyä heti linjoille saapuneeseen puheluun, muttei saanut ajatuksiaan pysymään kasassa. Siinä, missä edellisyönä harrastetun seksin muisteleminen nipisteli vatsaa hyvällä tavalla, aamuisten, pienten suudelmien muistaminen sai tunteen muuttumaan sekavaksi myllerrykseksi. Melkein oksetti.

Soon kasvot lehahtivat häpeästä punaiseksi, kun hän ymmärsi, että jo valmiiksi ärtyneen asiakkaan sanat olivat menneet häneltä täysin ohitse. Hän liikutti katsettaan ympäri toimiston seiniä, mutta vältteli katsomasta Joonmyeoniin, joka oli nostanut haukankatseensa jälleen ylös käsissään olevista papereista.

“Anteeksi, voisitteko toistaa. Linjanne on huono”, Kyungsoo sanoi, äänessään itsevarmuutta, vaikka hän valehteli päin asiakkaan naamaa. Joonmyeonin katse tipahti takaisin papereihin. Onneksi asiakas uskoi häntä ja suostui toistamaan ongelmansa. Kyungsoo kuunteli toiselta puolelta linjaa kuuluvaa ärtynyttä mutinaa ja tunsi korviensa kuumuvan samaan tahtiin. Vuosien asiakaspalvelutyö Samsungin teknisessä tuessa oli kasvattanut hänelle paksun nahan, mutta tänään hänen päivänsä oli huono. Hermo oli kireällä eikä Joonmyeonin tiukka tuijotus auttanut asiaa yhtään. Hän meinasi jo pistää puhelun paussille ja käskeä siirtää silmänsä toisella puolella avokonttoria asiakkaille suoraan vittuilevaan Sehuniin. Hän oli se, josta täytyi kantaa eniten huolta.

Onneksi puhelun soittanut asiakas ei ollut suuressa liemessä. Kyungsoo antoi hänelle selvät ohjeet, miten tuote pitäisi saada palautettua toimintakäyttöön. Mobiililaitteiden alati päivittyvät käyttöjärjestelmät aiheuttivat joskus harmaita hiuksia jopa heille, mutta yleensä asioista selvittiin, kun puhuttiin tarpeeksi yksinkertaisesti ja selkeästi, maalaisjärkeä käyttäen.

Kyungsoo repi luurit korviltaan puhelun päätyttyä. Hän katsoi Joonmyeoniin ja pyysi jo, saisiko lähteä kahvitauolle.

“Olet ollut duunissa ehkä neljäkymmentä minuuttia”, hyung muistutti. Kyungsoo tiesi itsekin, ettei hänen käytöksensä vedellyt. Iha sama, miten paska päivä olisi, työt olisi tehtävä. Kukaan muukaan ei saanut erikoiskohtelua. Jopa Sehun teki enemmän duunia kuin Soo sillä hetkellä. Sen jos jonkun olisi pitänyt motivoida miehistymään.

Kyungsoo tarttui puhelimeensa ja naputti viestin Chanyeolille. Hän halusi tavata ystävänsä ja purkaa sydäntään työpäivän jälkeen. Hänestä tuntui nyt vahvasti siltä, että hän tarvitsi parhaan ystävänsä apua tilanteeseensa.

Puhelimeen oli tullut kolme viestiä Jonginilta. Kyungsoo luki siirappia täynnä olevat viestit ja kakoi melkein ääneen. Paljon aaltoviivoja sisältävät virkkeet saivat ne kuulostamaan puhtaalta aegyeolta, eikä sellainen ollut yhtään sitä, mitä hän oli tilannut. Missä oli se lipevä mulkku, joka hurmaisi jokaisen Volvon liikkeeseen kävelevän asiakkaan leikkisän viekkaalla hymyllään.

Kyungsoo irvisti itselleen. Ehkä hän oli liian jyrkkä vaatimuksissaan. Jonginien huippuluokan ulkonäkö ja karismaattinen olemus ei kuitenkaan ollut tarpeeksi kattamaan sitä tärkeintä, luonnetta. Jos hän ilmoittaisi Jonginille, että halusi pelkän seksisuhteen, olisiko hänellä sitten edessään unelmiensa mies, Kim Kai… Jotenkin Soosta tuntui, ettei Jongin koskaan alkaisi pelkkään seksisuhteeseen, vaikka oli ollutkin edellisenä iltana liikkeellä pelkästään pitääkseen hauskaa. Tänä aamuna hän oli vakuuttanut haluavansa tutustua paremmin - ei haissut pelkästään seksiltä se.

Kyungsoo havahtui puhelimensa tärähtäessä kädessään. Hän luki Chanyeolin vastauksen ja hymyili asteen helpottuneempana. Hörökorva kutsui hänet luokseen kahdeksan jälkeen. Baekhyun tulisi kotiin vasta kymmeneltä, heillä oli hyvä tovi aikaa keskustella omiaan ilman suulaan miehen epäasiallisia kommentteja.

Kyungsoo tunsi Joonmyeonin tuijotuksen jälleen itsessään. Hän parkaisi kovaan ääneen ja lupasi keskittyä työhönsä seuraavat puolitoista tuntia. Sen jälkeen hän niin ottaisi ja painelisi kahville rakennuksen ylimpään kerrokseen. Tauko olisi ihan laillinen, työsopimuksessa määritelty, ei hyungilla - eikä kenelläkään muullakaan - ollut asiaan nokan koputtamista.

“Ota mut mukaan sitten”, Joonmyeon sanoi yllättävän rauhalliseen sävyyn. Kyungsoo laski puhelimensa näyttö alas päin tietokoneen näytön ja näppäimistön välissä olevaan tilaan. Hyungin kasvoilla kävi hento hymy, mutta vain vähän aikaa. Johtui Sehunista, joka keikkui taas tuolillaan. Vaikka nuorikko oli rymynnyt tuolillaan niin monta kertaa, etteivät yhden käden sormet riittäneet niitä laskemaan, hän ei tuntunut ottavan opikseen ennen kuin hänen kallonsa olisi haljennut.

“Sehun-ah!” Joonmyeon huudahti niin, että varmasti kaikki linjoilla olevat asiakkaat kuulivat sen. “Lopeta heti tai annan sulle välittömästi kenkää.”

“Sä saat monottaa mua ihan niin paljon kuin haluat, hyung”, Sehun virnisti ja lähetti lentosuukkoja että silmäniskuja johtajan pöydän takana istuvalle miehelle. Kyungsoo irvisti itsekseen nähdessään vanhemman punoittavat korvat ja päätti keskittyä täysin omiin hommiinsa. Hän ei halunnut ottaa osaa siihen, mitä heidän kahden välillä tapahtuisi seuraavaksi.


	6. Chapter 6

Chanyeol tervehti käytävällä seisovaa Kyungsoota hyväntuulisella äänellä. Kyungsoon vaisu olomuoto sai hänen upean hymynsä hyytymään liian nopeasti. Hän ymmärsi vasta nyt, miten paljon joku Soota vaivasi.

“Tule sisään”, hän sanoi ja siirtyi pois tieltä. Kyungsoo astui kämpän puolelle ja riisui kenkänsä tottuneesti eteiseen. Hän hymyili haistaessaan asunnossa leijuvan tutun ominaistuoksun, joku hajuste sai Soon olon aina rennoksi.

“Miten meni haastattelussa? Tekikö uusi portfoliosi vaikutuksen?” Kyungsoo kysyi kävellessään pidemmän miehen perässä olohuoneeseen. Chanyeolin hymy palasi hänen kasvoilleen, hän kertoi pintapuolisesti, miten mielellään toimisto otti hänet listoilleen. Häntä oli varoiteltu, että saattaisi mennä jonkin aikaa, ennen kuin asiakkaat löytäisivät hänet. Chanyeolia ei haitannut, hänellä oli muutenkin keikkoja jo sovittu vanhan toimistonsa puolesta.

“Mun täytyy lähteä viikonlopuksi Jejuun. Onneksi Baekhyunie voi tulla mukaan”, Chanyeol hihkui. ”Voimme pitää samalla hieman yhteistä laatuaikaa.”

Kyungsoo vastasi eleeseen pienellä hymyllä. Hän oli vähän kade, maiseman vaihtaminen edes hetkeksi kuulosti taivaalliselta. Hän melkein kysyi, olisiko mukaan mahtunut kolmas pyörä, muttei sittemmin viitsinyt. Hän ei ehkä jaksaisi kuunnella Baekhyunien höpöjuttuja koko viikonloppua. Niin paljon kuin hän ystävästä pitkin, joku roti sentään. Kahdestaan Yeolin kanssa ollessaan Byun oli paljon syvällisempi ja… aikuisempi. Se oli harmi, sillä Kyungsoo mielellään olisi puhunut filosofisista asioista hänen kanssaan. Sillä miehellä saattoi olla kultaisia ajatusmalleja. No, ehkä jonain päivänä.

“Mitäs sä? Ymmärsin viestistäsi, että sulla on jotain huolia”, Chanyeol sanoi ja risti kätensä syliinsä odottaessaan lisätietoja Soon tilanteesta.

“Onko työpaikkasi mennyt alta vai mistä moinen?”

“Ei mitään sellaista”, Kyungsoo sanoi. “Haluaisin vain retostella, kuinka ihana ilta mulla eilen oli.”

Chanyeol ilme pysyi hämmentyneenä, hän ei ymmärtänyt puoliakaan, vaikka tiesi hyvin Soon olleen treffeillä Kim Kain kanssa. “Silti näytät tuolta?”

Kyungsoo hieraisi tukkaansa ja sihahti ärtyneenä. “Musta tuntuu, että heräsin aamulla jonkun vieraan miehen vierestä.”

Johan alkoi Park ymmärtää, ainakin hänen suustaan valuvan, valaistuneen äännähdyksen perusteella. “Hän ei vastannutkaan odotuksiasi?”

“Ilta oli ihan kymmenen kautta kymmenen, mutta sitten… en mä tiedä, onko se morkkis vai mistä moinen”, Kyungsoo murahti ja tuhisi turhautuneisuudesta. Hän kertoi rehellisesti illastaan ja sen tuomista tunteista. Siitä, miten hän oli kohdannut karismaattisen miehen, joka ei ollutkaan aamulla enää niin kiinnostava.

“Ehkä sä et tarvitse enempää? Jos yhdessä kerrassa oli ihan tarpeeksi?” Chanyeol ehdotti. Kyungsoo virnisti puolittain. Hän kyllä mielellään ottaisi toisen kierroksen Kim Kain kanssa, mutta se aamuinen läheisyydenkaipuu oli alkanut enemmänkin ahdistaa.

“Sä tarvitset, siis”, Yeol murahti vähän näreissään, ettei hän saanut suoraa, sanallista vastausta, vaan hänen täytyi arvata, missä mentiin.

“No ainakin haluaisin”, Soo sanoi ja huokaisi perään. Hänen ilmeensä kiristyi entisestään, se sai Yeolin jännittymään.

“Hän sanoi haluavansa pitää vain hauskaa”, Soo jatkoi. “Silti musta tuntuu, että hän aikoo roikkua mussa kuin takiainen.”

“Mitä, jos kertoisit hänelle heti aluksi, mistä pidät ja mistä et? Kommunikaatio se on suhteen ydin.”

“Niin mä aionkin”, Kyungsoo sanoi.

Chanyeol löi molemmat kätensä vasten reisiään ja älähti kovaa. “Mitä sitten tulet tänne ruikuttamaan?”

“Koska mä tarvitsen ystävääni”, Kyungsoo sanoi hiljaa. Chanyeolin ilme muuttui välittömästi pehmeämmäksi ja silmät alkoivat tuikkia kirkkaana. Soo naurahti hiljaa, iso mies osasi välillä näyttää niin suloiselta.

Kyungsoo huokaisi jälleen. Suloisuus - se oli piirre, jota hän arvosti ystävissä, ei niinkään kumppanissa. Hän tiesi olevansa typerä ja voivansa pakottaa itsensä kompromissiin, mutta todellisuus oli raju. Hän ei viehättynyt suloisuudesta. Ja jos hän ei tuntenut yhtään vetoa sellaiseen Jonginieen, oliko minkäänlaista suhdetta järkevä edes aloittaa?

“Anna hänelle mahdollisuus”, Chanyeol sanoi. “Hänhän voi olla oikein kiva.”

Kyungsoo mutristi huuliaan. Niin varmasti olikin, jos sattui pitämään pehmoista. Ehkä Jonginien charmantti puoli oli kuitenkin houkuteltavissa esiin. Saattaisi vaatia työtä pitää se päällä, mutta olisihan se sen arvoista…

“Mutta jos oikeasti menet ihastumaan häneen ja suhteestanne tulee molemminpuolinen ja aito, sun täytyy hyväksyä hänet kokonaan”, Chanyeol muistutti.

Kyungsoo haroi tukkaansa. Häntä ärsytti eniten, kun Chanyeol oli oikeassa.

“Ehkä on vielä liian aikaista miettiä tälläistä”, hän sanoi hiljaa. Totuus oli, etteivät he olleet Jonginien kanssa sopineet vielä mitään jatkosta. Kyungsoo ei ollut vastannut vielä hänelle tulleisiin viesteihin, koska hän ei ollut osannut.

“Olisiko se niin paha?” Chanyeol kysyi.

Kyungsoo havahtui ajatuksistaan ja suoristi asentoaan, kääntyen mietteliään Yeolin puoleen. “Mikä?”

“Jos sulla olisi kunnollinen poikaystävä.”

Kyungsoo virnisti pienesti. Hän ei tainnut etsiä poikaystävää. Hän halusi _miehen_.

* * *

Kyungsoo oli kävelemässä Samsungilta kohti kotia. Rankka työpäivä oli viimein päättynyt, luojan kiitos. Hän ei olisi jaksanut kuunnella Sehunin jatkuvaa pään aukomista yhtään enempää. Hänen oli jo täytynyt heristää nyrkkiään suuremmalla liikkeellä, että maknae olisi ymmärtänyt pitää turpansa kiinni. Joonmyeonin suusta kuuluva piipitys ei nuorempaa paljoa hetkauttanut ja sitten joku tytöistä oli jo tirauttanut kyyneleitäkin, kun Oh paasasi menemään niin sovinistisesti kuin ihminen suinkin kykeni.

Volvon autoliikkeen ovi avautui hetkeä ennen kuin Kyungsoo oli siinä kohdalla. Ovensuusta ulos työntyvä pukumies oli kukas muukaan kuin Kim Kai, mies, jonka viesteihin Kyungsoo ei ollut vastannut vieläkään, vaikka niistäkin oli kulunut jo kolme päivää. Uusia ei ollut tullut, onneksi.

“Hei”, Jongin sanoi varovasti, kun Kyungsoo oli kävellyt tarpeeksi lähelle. “Ehditkö kahville kanssani?”

Kyungsoo vilkaisi vastapäätä olevan Peach Greyn terassia, jossa oli rutkasti tilaa. Kuin universumi olisi pitänyt pöydät vapaina sitä hetkeä varten. Olisi tietysti aina mahdollista kieltäytyä.

“Mä tarjoan”, Jongin sanoi ja hapuili Soon kättä. Kyungsoo antoi pidemmän raahata hänet tien toiselle puolelle. Oikeastaan hän tarvitsi jotain muuta ajateltavaa kuin töissä meneillään ollut kaaos.

“Suodatinkahvia, mustana”, Kyungsoo sanoi ja istui alas vakipaikalleen. Katse kiinnittyi automaattisesti autoliikkeen myyjiensaarekkeen edustalla nojailevaan vanhempaan mieheen, jonka yläkroppa oli aivan liian lyhyt suhteessa hänen jalkojensa pituuteen.

Jongin oli jo mennyt tilaamaan. Kyungsoo huokaisi itsekseen ja kiitti luojaa myös siitä, että oli perjantai. Hänellä oli koko viikonloppu vapaata tiedossa ja hän aikoi pysyä erossa Sehunista sekä Joonmyeonista jokaisen vapaan tuntinsa. He kaksi saisivat etsiä toisistaan turvaa, jos niikseen tuli.

Jongin palasi pöytään nopeammin kuin Kyungsoo kuvitteli. Joko tiskillä ei ollut ruuhkaa tai sitten ajantaju oli mennyt siinä toimiston kaaosta muistellessa. Stressipäänsärky jyskytti ohimoita ja pelkkä ajatus mahdollisesti uteliaasta Jonginista sai olon entistä tukalammaksi.

“Mä olen pahoillani, etten ole pitänyt yhteyttä”, Kyungsoo sanoi vakavaan sävyyn ennen kuin Jongin oli ehtinyt edes istua alas. Miehen katse oli huolestunut, muttei yhtään vihainen.

“Mä olen miettinyt vähän kaikenlaista”, Kyungsoo sanoi, turhia kiertelemättä. Mitä sitä turhia korulauseita kasaamaan, olisi parempi sanoa asiat niin kuin ne olivat.

“Kuten?” Jongin kysyi ja otti tukevan asennon. Kai hänestä tuntui, että Soon sanat tulisivat horjuttamaan häntä.

Ehkä ensimmäistä kertaa Kyungsoon oli vaikea avata suutaan. Monenlaisille ja monen arvoisille henkilöille hän oli elämänsä aikana karjunut, ja nyt yksi autokauppias sai hänet sanattomaksi. Miten typerää, kerrassaan.

Kyungsoo takelteli sanoissaan katsoessaan suoraan ruskeisiin silmiin. Yhtäkkiä hänellä ei ollutkaan kanttia sanoa, ettei hän halunnut jatkaa tapailemista, ainakaan muuten kuin pelkän seksin puolesta. Jokin hänen sisällään sai hänet edelleen virittymään tuosta puolittain virnuilevasta miehestä, varsinkin kun hän nyt tiesi, mitä odottaa. Se, mitä muutama ilta sitten oli tapahtunut, oli ollut vasta alkua. Hän voisi saada lisää sitä hyvää…

“On ollut vähän kiireitä toimistolla, niin en ole pystynyt keskittymään sosiaaliseen elämääni”, Kyungsoo sanoi ja toivoi varpaatkin ristissä, että Jongin söisi hänen sepityksensä.

“Musta olisi kiva nähdä joskus, vaikka ensi viikolla”, Soo sanoi, typertyneenä itselleen. Miten sitä pystyi kääntämään kelkkansa niin pienessä ajassa. Kim Kailla, Jonginiella, taisi olla häneen suurempi vaikutus kuin hän oli arvannutkaan.

“Ei tänä iltana?” Jongin kysyi, selkeästi harmeissaan. Kyungsoo oli yhtäkkiä kahden vaiheilla. Hän oli ajatellut viettää koko viikonlopun kotona, poistua sieltä vasta sunnuntai-iltana, jolloin Chanyeol palaisi Jejusta ja tarvitsisi aikuista seuraa. Kolme päivää Baekhyunin seurassa teki kenet tahansa hulluksi, rakasti häntä tai ei.

Tarjoilija toi kahvit pöytään, miehet kiittivät juomista kohteliaaseen sävyyn. Kyungsoo piti katseensa lasipinnoitetussa rottinkipöydässä ja keskittyi ainoastaan kuuman juomansa tuhoamiseen. Hän tunsi varsin hyvin, miten Jonginien katse oli liimautunut häneen.

”Pääsen kahdeksalta duunista. Nähdäänkö sen jälkeen?” Jongin kysyi ja väänsi kasvonsa hurmaavaan hymyyn. Kyungsoo hölmistyi entistä enemmän. Hän tiesi olevansa kaksinaismoralisti, kun puhui vähän, mitä sylki suuhun toi. Hän tiesi, ettei halunnut Jonginista mitään muuta kuin sitä itseään. Hän tiesi vetäytyvänsä syvemmälle liejuun, jos hän suostuisi viettämään aikaa Jonginien kanssa, mutta se seksikyys, mikä edessä istuvasta miehestä huokui, sai Kyungsoon kovaksi muutamissa sekunneissa. Oli se melko vinha tunne.

”Mitä sulla on mielessä?” Kyungsoo kysyi, ääni rikkoutuen puolivälissä lausetta. Jonginien viekas hymy leveni entisestään, vaikka sen ei oliis pitänyt olla fyysisesti mahdollista.

”Näet sitten.”

”Perjantai-illan huvit ja humputukset”, Kyungsoo lausahti itsekseen ja risti jalkansa. Hänen mielikuvituksensa oli ottanut jo tuulta alleen, olotila oli käynyt melko tukalaksi. Siinä, missä hän halusi tuntea Kim Kain syvällä perseessään, hän tiesi, ettei siitä seuraisi mitään muuta kuin raskaita huokaisuja seuraavana aamuna.

”Jos et halua lähteä kaupungille juhlivien kansalaisten sekaan, voidaan olla meilläkin”, Jongin virnisti. Kyungsoon ryhti parani välittömästi. Hän ei välittänyt vittujakaan kaupungilla treffailusta, ujoista ja varovaisista yrityksistä lähentyä. Hän oli toiminnan mies ja janosi villiä iltaa, johon sisältyi mahdollisimman vähän vaatteita.

”Se on sovittu siis?” Jongin kysyi pilke silmäkulmassaan. Kyungsoo nyökkäsi monta kertaa peräkkäin pienillä liikkeillä, näytti varmasti idiootilta siinä istuessaan.

”Loistavaa. Mä toivoinkin, ettei tämä olisi jäänyt siihen yhteen kertaan.”

”Mäkin”, Kyungsoo sanoi ja hymyili perään puoliksi tosissaan, puoliksi kiusaantuneena. Onneksi nuorempi ei vaikuttanut huomaavan Soon sisimmässä käyvää ristiriitaa. Olisi työn ja tuskan takana oppia hyväksymään Kim Kain, Jonginien, pehmeä puoli, mutta jos siitä sai palkaksi kaikkea sitä, mistä hän oli pitkään jo haaveillut, hän ehkä, suurin todennäköisyyksin, halusi yrittää.

Jongin joi kahvinsa sen kuumuudesta huolimatta loppuun nopealla tahdilla. Hänen katseensa kävi aika ajoin puvuntakin hihan alta vilkkuvassa kellossa, hänen taukonsa oli kai päättynyt. Hän pahoitteli joutuvansa poistumaan, seuraava tunti oli yleensä kiireisin heidän liikkeessään.

Kyungsoo ymmärsi hyvin. Hän jäi nautiskelemaan omasta kahvistaan kaikessa rauhassa. Perjantai-iltapäivästä huolimatta Peach Grey oli tänään rauhallinen. Ja se sopi hänelle paremmin kuin hyvin.

Kyungsoo piti katseensa Jonginien selkämyksessä. Hän nojasi käteensä ja seurasi, miten pitkä mies harppoi hiljaisen kadun ylitse ja siirtyi oman duunipaikkansa sisätiloihin. Suurista ikkunoista näki hyvin, miten hän tervehti vanhempaa kollegaansa jollain kevyellä heitolla ja otti paikkansa tiskin takaa. Hän siirteli tavaroita ympäriinsä, silmäili jotain ja puhui. Ei ollut väliä, mitä hän sanoi.

Kyungsoo huokaisi raskaasti ja viimeisteli eleensä hiljaisella kirosanalla. Hän toivoi, ettei hän olisi tehnyt väärää valintaa ja tulisi katumaan myöhemmin.

* * *

Kyungsoo oli pukeutunut normaalia paremmin. Hän oli laittanut hiuksensa ojennukseen ensimmäistä kertaa sen jälkeen, kun Chanyeol oli rahaannut hänet jokunen kuukausi sitten jonnekin typeriin kissanristijäisiin, joista oli jäänyt kirjaimellisesti paha maku suuhun. Se ilta oli ollut niin katastrofaalinen ilmankin Baekhyunin pientä kohtausta juhla-alueen parkkipaikalla. Kotiin päästyä Kyungsoo oli luvannut itselleen, ettei lähtisi enää minnekään, jonne ei päässyt löysissä puuvillapöksyissä ja maansävyisessä t-paidassa. Ja siinä hän seisoi, Kim Kain asunnon oven takana pikkutakissa ja niin kiillotettuna. Punainen ruusu ja suklaat vain puuttuivat.

Kyungsoo soitti ovikelloa kiroten samalla tilanteensa, johon hän oli päätynyt. Ei mennyt kuin sekunti, pari, kun sisältä kuului nopeita askelia ja ovi avautui. Hänen teki välittömästi mieli kääntyä ympäri ja painella helvettiin, sillä Kim Jongin näytti kaikelta muulta kuin charmantilta autokauppiaalta siistissä puvussaan. Hänellä oli vahvat käsien lihakset paljastava t-paita, jonka hihat oli kääritty kokonaan ylös. Hänen tukkansa oli sekaisin, aivan kuin se olisi annettu kuivua itsekseen suihkussa käymisen jälkeen.

”Tule sisään, illallisen pitäisi tulla vartin sisällä”, Jongin sanoi ja siirtyi pois ovelta, jotta lyhyempi pääsisi sisälle asuntoon. Kyungsoo hymyili hennosti kävellessään kasuuaalisti pukeutuneen miehen ohitse, josta lähtevä suihkugeelin tuoksu kertoi arvailut käyneen oikeaan.

”Ai, tilasit ruokaa. Sehän kiva juttu”, Kyungsoo sanoi riisuessaan kenkiään eteisessä olevaan syvennykseen.

”Älä sano, ettei sulla ole nälkä”, Jongin sanoi pienellä äänellä ja näytti taas niin nololta ja ujolta. Kasvojen ilme ei sopinut paljaiden hauisten kokoon. _Onhan mulla, aina, mutta ei ruoan,_ Kyungsoo murjautti mielessään ja katui ajatuksiaan saman tien. Teki mieli läpsäyttää itseä kasvoille moisista ajatuksista. Henkinen litsari lieni tarpeeksi, Soo väänsi kasvonsa hymyyn ja kertoi syöneensä viimeksi iltapäivällä kotiin päästyään.

Jongin silmäili Kyungsoon asua mietiskellen. Hän pahoitteli ääneen ja poistui makuuhuoneeseen pitkäksi hetkeksi. Kyungsoo käytti tilaisuuden hyväkseen ja asteli sisemmäs asuntoon, kiinnostuneena ympärille katsellen. Kämppä oli siisti ja tyylikkäästi sisustettu, mitään muuta hän ei autokauppiaalta odottanutkaan. Olohuoneessa olevassa kirjahyllyssä oli kuvia koirista ja muistoja yhteisistä hetkistä taaperon kanssa. Kyungsoo hymyili tuntiessaan lämpöä sydämessään. Kuvassa olevalle lapselle Jonginien pehmeys oli täydellistä.

”Veljenpoikani”, kuului matalahko henkäys takaa. Kyungsoo säpsähti yhtäkkisiä sanoja ja nolostui reaktiostaan, miten hän ei ollut yhtään kuullut lähestyviä askeleita. Hän kääntyi ympäri ja henkäisi ihastuksesta nähdessään mustassa kauluspaidassa ja suorissa housuissa seisovan miehen, jonka hiukset olivat edelleen vähän miten sattuu, kehnosti yritetty sukia taakse ilman minkäänlaisia muotoilutuotteita.

Kyungsoo repesi hentoon nauruun ja korjasi suortuvien paikkaa. Jongin hymyili pienesti ja esitteli itseään.

”Ajattelin pistää parempaa päälle, niin voit sitten riisua ne myöhemmin”, hän kuiskasi Soon korvaan ja lipui keittiöön yhtäkkiä niin elegantein askelin.

”Otatko viiniä? Huomasin, että pidät siitä”, hän kysyi.

”Otan”, Kyungsoo sanoi lähes välittömästi ja oli peruuttaa sohvalle istumaan odottaakseen illallisen saapumista. Hän oli aika helpottunut siitä, että ruoka tuli muualta. Hänen ei tarvinnut sensuroida mielipiteitään, jos ateria sattuisikin olemaan ihan perseestä.

Jongin viittoi miestä keittiön puolelle. Kyungsoo käveli saarekkeen eteen ja naurahti pienesti saadessaan punaviinipullon ja korkkiruuvin eteensä.

”Jos viitsit, niin etsin lasit sillä aikaa”, Jongin sanoi hiljaa.

”Etkö osaa itse?” Kyungsoo kysyi puoliksi vitsillä. Jonginien tiukentuvan ilmeen nähdessään hän tajusi osuneensa naulan kantaan.

”Mä voin opettaa”, hän sanoi ja siirtyi saarekkeen toiselle puolelle. Yläkaapista laakeita viinilaseja hapuileva Jongin veti kätensä alas, kun Kyungsoo asettui hänen taakseen ja vei kätensä hänen käsivarrelleen.

Jongin katsahti Kyungsoohon ensimmäistä kertaa epävarmana, melkein haavoittuvana. Kyungsoo koitti olla kiinnittämättä siihen liikaa huomiota, ettei miehen olo muuttuisi entistä tukalammaksi. Hänen kätensä liikkui kohti Jonginien sormia ja hän tarttui niistä varovasti kiinni. Yhdessätuumin he kiersivät korkkiruuvin pullon korkkiin, tarpeeksi syvälle. Jongin tarkkaili itsevarmasti hymyilevän Kyungsoon rauhallista ilmettä aika ajoin, itse näyttäen ja tuntuen huolesta jäykältä.

”Pelkäätkö sä, että se räjähtää?” Kyungsoo kysyi ja auttoi Jonginia laskemaan korkkiruuvin sivuissa olevat vivut alas. Puinen korkki nousi ylös varovasti, ei osoittanut merkkiäkään hullusti käyttäytyvistä sukulaisistaan, jotka olivat valmiina lähtemään maailmalle skumppapullossa olevien happojen saattamina.

”Ikäviä muistoja 18-vuotissyntymäpäiviltä”, Jongin sanoi mitä hiljaisemmalla äänellä.

Kyungsoo hymyili huomaamattaan pehmeästi. ”Jos nyt korvataan ne vähän paremmilla.”


	7. Chapter 7

Jos Jongin oli ajatellut jälkiruoaksi pelkkää tanniinista merlotia ja syvällistä keskustelua, hän oli hakoteillä. Illallispöydässä oli jutusteltu jo tarpeeksi. Pitkät katseet ja varovainen jalan liikkuminen vasten toisen jalkaa olivat antaneet illalliselle vihjailevia sävyjä. Ei ollut väärin väittää, etteikö Kyungsoo olisi halunnut skipata koko aterian ja syöksyä suoraan sohvalle muhinoimaan. Hän oli kuitenkin päättänyt hillitä itsensä (tiettyyn pisteeseen asti), sillä Jongin väläytti itsestään välillä kiinnostavia piirteitä. Kyungsoon mielenkiinto heräsi, hän oli valmis oppimaan miehestä lisää, mutta vasta sen jälkeen, kun hänen eläimelliset himonsa oli saatu tyydytettyä. Hän oli luultavasti vain niin puutteessa ja mennyt sekaisin siitä, kun joku oli kiinnostunut hänestä monellakin tapaa. Kai se joskus ohi menisi. Ehkä Kim Jongin menettäisi kiiltonsa kunhan sitä olisi tarpeeksi hinkannut.

Punaviiniltä maistuvat suudelmat vaihtuivat tunnelmavalaistussa olohuoneessa. Vahvat kädet pitelivät kiinni Kyungsoon lanteilta, kun hän kipusi pidemmän syliin hajareisin. Kyungsoo vei sormensa Jonginin kauluspaidan nappiriville ja alkoi napittaa paitaa auki, ehkä turhankin innokkaasti. Onneksi Jongin ei estellyt, hän vaikutti olevan yhtä kiinnostunut parhaasta mahdollisesta lopusta kuin Kyungsookin. Ehkä hänkin oli kyltymätön seksin suhteen, tai sitten nousuhumalassa. Oli niin tai näin, Kyungsoo ei valittanut, ei todellakaan.

Jongin laski kätensä Kyungsoon liian nopeiden sormien päälle ja pysäytti hänet. Sata pelkoa ja epävarmuutta rymähtivät päälle kerralla, saaden hänet tekemään kovasti töitä sen eteen, etteivät ne näkyisi ulospäin. Sydän ehti jättää monta lyöntiä välistä, ennen kuin Jongin väänsi kasvonsa jälleen muikeaan virnistykseen.

”Kuinka kokeilunhaluinen sä olet?” hän kuiskasi hiljaa.

Kyungsoo naurahti typertyneenä, koittaen pitää helpotuksesta veltostuneen kroppansa kasassa. ”Ehkä liiankin.”

”Hyvä”, Jongin virnisti ja siirsi kätensä Soon lanteilta hänen takamukselleen. Kyungsoo ei voinut pitää matalasävyistä, tyytyväistä naurua sisällään, vaan antoi sen tulla ulos ja antautua kaikelle, mitä tuleman piti.

* * *

Toimiston kahvipöytäkeskustelut olivat kovassa vauhdissa heti maanantai-iltapäivästä. Sehun tiesi kertoa, että Kim Jongdae oli ajautunut vaikeuksiin Osakassa. Kyungsoo piti sormet ja varpaat ristissä, toivoi oikein kovaa rakkaan velipuolen suurentelevan juttujaan tapansa mukaan. Oli vaikea uskoa, että uralleen omistautunut Kim Jongdae olisi tehnyt emämokan ja pilannut kaiken. Sellainen ei sopinut hänen pirtaansa.

Joonmyeon pyöritteli silmiään tapansa mukaan Ohin suurille puheille. Kyungsoo vilkuili hyungin suuntaan aina välillä ja ilmeili myötätuntoisesti, hän ei todellakaan allekirjoittanut kaikkea, mikä Sehunin suusta tippui. Ei edes suurinta osaa.

”Mitäs sun viikonloppuun?” Joonmyeon kysyi. Sehunin pää kääntyi puolelta toiselle, haukankatsetta unohtamatta. Hänen silmänsä tuikkivat kuin hullulla hänen valmistatuessa päräyttämään ilmoille koko toimistoa ravisuttavan faktan.

”Hän on saanut niin paljon keppiä, että tuskin pystyy paikoillaan istumaan!”

”Kyungsoo!” Joonmyeon parkui kurkku suorana. Ihme kyllä, hyung ei kyseenalaistanut maknaen sanoja sillä kertaa. Oli kai itsekin huomannut, että Soo, kyllä vain, joutui vaihtamaan asentoa aina vähän ajan jälkeen. Yö Jonginien kanssa oli lähtenyt hieman… lapasesta. Mutta pelkästään hyvällä tavalla.

”Seksielämäni ei kuulu teille”, Kyungsoo murahti, vaihtaessaan jälleen kankunpuolta, jolla istua. Siinä, missä Sehun pisti asian vitsiksi, Joonmyeon katsoi Soota huolestuneena. Hän ei ymmärtänyt sellaisia fyysisiä suhteita, vaan halusi aina perustella kaiken rakkaudella. Kyungsoo nyt vain yksinkertaisesti rakasti seksiä. Yhteyden toiseen löytäminen ilman vaaleanpunaisen hunnun läpi katsomista oli vatsanpohjaa nipistelevä kokemus. Joku tunsi itsensä täydeksi nähdessään toisen hennon hymyn pariskunnan kilpaillessa siitä kumpi nukahtaisi ensimmäiseksi yhteisessä pedissä, hän puolestaan täyttyi siitä tunteesta, miten hän sai toisen huutamaan pelkästä hyvästä olosta ja nauttimaan kosketuksesta mitä parhaimmalla tavalla.

”Onko sulla uusi mies?”

”Onko mulla vanhaakaan?” Kyungsoo palautti kysymyksen. Joonmyeon mutristi huuliaan ja nieli vastalauseensa. Soo pyysi anteeksi kärkästä vastaustaan ja myönsi olevansa hieman kujalla, sillä Jongin oli kaikesta huolimatta mielessä aivan koko ajan. Eikä pelkästään ulkoisine avuineen ja ominaisuuksineen. Miehen sydämessä, ajatuksissa ja elämässä oli jotain kiehtovaa, josta Kyungsoo halusi ottaa selvää. Hän vain ei ollut varma, pystyisikö hän siihen. Mitä, jos Jongin todella rakastuisi häneen eikä Kyungsoo kuitenkaan pystyisi vastaamaan hänen tunteisiinsa. Sitten hän olisi rikkonut herkän sydämen, kun he olisivat alun alkaeenkin voineet vain pitää suhteen hyvin, hyvin pinnallisena.

”Mun pitää varmaan puhua hänelle”, Kyungsoo sanoi, välittämättä jokaisen kahvipöydässä istuvan kasvoille nousevista, hämmentyineistä ilmeistä.

”Joten sulla on joku?” Myeon päätteli. Soo ei ehtinyt kuin kohottaa kulmaansa, kun maknae avasi suunsa.

”No se autokauppias! Koko naapurusto tietää hänen kuolanneen sen miehen perään”, Sehun parkui. Nopeasti hänen huomionsa kiinnittyi ulkomaailmaan, hän vilkuili alas kadulle. Huulien välistä pääsi korkea vihlaus, kun hänen silmänsä kiinnittyivät kadulla tallustavaan, tyylikkäästi pukeutuneeseen laboranttiin ja hänen työpariinsa, Kim Minseokiin. Olivat kai lounaalle menossa, tapansa mukaisesti.

Kyungsoo pyöritti silmiään Sehunille yhdessä Joonmyeonin kanssa. Miesparka jaksoi katsoa rääväsuisen Byunin perään, vaikka hyvin tiesi, ettei hän koskaan pääsisi puolta metriä lähemmäs sitä miestä. Salaa Kyungsoo toivoi, että Hun saisi nokilleen ja lopettaisi jatkuvan haihattelunsa. Hänellä oli vieressään upea ilmestys, eikä hän tajunnut sitä.

Kun maknaen huomion varastanut laboratorion kaksikko oli hävinnyt hänen silmiensä alta, Sehun käänsi kiinnostuneen katseensa takaisin villeimmän viikonlopun pitäneeseen mieheen ja oli jo kysyä. Kyungsoo kuitenkin luki hänen ajatuksensa ja tyytyi vastaamaan mieltä askarruttavaan asiaan samalla, kun vääntäytyi ylös pöydästä.

”Ei, hänen varustuksensa ei ollut lähellekään niin vakuuttava kuin teillä, arvon lordi Oh Sehun.”

Sehun nojasi taaksepäin ja hymyili niin perkeleen leveästi. Loistavaa, että ystävät olivat laittaneet asiat tärkeysjärjestykseen.

* * *

Peach Grey oli taas täynnä, kiitos tuskallisten helteiden. Ilmanlaatu tuntui olevan päivä päivältä huonompi ja ikävä syksyä alkoi jo olla. Kyungsoo oli joutunut poikkeamaan tavanomaisesta juomastaan ja alentunut tilaamaan jäisen americanon, jonka jäät olivat odotusten mukaisesti liuenneet nopeasti paahtavassa auringossa paistattelevan juoman sekaan.

Kyungsoo oli menettänyt ajantajunsa jo aikoja sitten. Hän piti katseensa tiukasti vastapäisen autoliikkeen myyjänsaarekkeessa ja mietti, missä kummassa Kim Kai oikein mahtoi olla. Hänestä ei ollut näkynyt vilaustakaan koko sinä aikana, kun hän oli istuskellut siinä. Ei tietenkään ollut mikään vaihtoehto, että mies saattaisi olla muissa hommissa tai vapaalla.

Kyungsoo tunsi reippaan kolautuksen kädessään. Hän vilkaisi viereen ilmestynyttä Sehunia ja huokaisi pettyneenä. Hetken aikaa hän oli toivonut sen olevan joku täysin muu. Tai edes Chanyeol.

”Mitäs sä?” Sehun kysyi kiinnostuneena ja siirsi uteliaan katseensa Volvon myyjiin, jotka heittelivät toisilleen mukahauskoja vitsejä. Ymmärtäväinen äännähtely seurasi nopeasti perässä.

”Tunnetko sä Kim Kain?” Kyungsoo kysyi. Hän katsoi Sehunia hetken aikaa, kunnes palasi jälleen nojaamaan käteensä ja tuijottelemaan autoliikkeeseen. Uusimmat menopelit eivät jaksaneet kiinnostaa häntä pätkän vertaa. Kortti löytyi, mutta usein kävelemällä tuntui pääsevän nopeampaa. Julkiset olivat hyvä keksintö, paitsi ruuhka-aikaan.

”En tunne”, Sehun vastasi. Hän nappasi Soon edessä olevan muovimukin itselleen ja ryysti laimeaa juomaa hyvällä ruokahalulla. Kyungsoo ei jaksanut välittää. Sehun teki aina kuten halusi. Ehkä hän heltyisi ja kävisi tilaamassa uudet kahvit, kunhan toteaisi lämmenneen jääamericanon juomakelvottomaksi.

”Jongin”, Kyungsoo lausahti ja vilkaisi Sehuniin, jonka kasvot olivat irveessä laimeasta mausta, todennäköisesti.

”Hänen oikea nimensä.”

”Ei soita kelloja”, Sehun sanoi. Hän hylkäsi juoman ja katseli tylsistyneenä ympärilleen. Soo vähän toivoi, ettei Baekhyun sattuisi kävelemään ohitse, ainakaan ilman Chanyeolia.

”Soittiko Dae hyung sulle?” Sehun kysyi yhtäkkiä. Kyungsoo pudisti pienesti päätään. Hänen huolensa kasvoi, oliko Sehunin puheissa sittenkin ollut jotain perää. Mitä Osakassa oli tapahtunut ja miksei Jongdae ollut ottanut häneen yhteyttä.

”Hän on aika palasina.”

Kyungsoo yllättyi nähdessään Sehunin aidosti myötätuntoisen puolen. Se oli harvinaista herkkua nähdä nuorempi niin hiljaisena.

”Kyllä se siitä”, Kyungsoo naurahti. ”Dae on kovaa tekoa.”

Sehunin hymy ei meinannut nousta mitenkään takaisin hänen kasvoilleen.

”Vähän kuten veljensä”, Kyungsoo lisäsi ja tönäisi nuorempaa yhtä voimalla olalle. Sehun virnisti jo astetta ominaisemmin. Kyungsoon ei tarvinnut kovin kauaa pönkittää hänen itsetuntoaan, kun Hun alkoi jo ilmeillä tapansa mukaisesti.

”Et ole sitten Joonmyeon hyungille ajatellut mahdollisuutta antaa?” Soo kysyi. ”Se hyung rakastaa sua, olet varmaan huomannut itsekin.”

”Hän on ainoa syy, miksi en ole saanut potkuja”, Sehun virnisti. Kyungsoo tuhahti typertyneenä, hän ei voinut uskoa, että Oh tiedosti sen itsekin.

”Saisit olla kiitollinen hänelle”, Kyungsoo murahti.

”Mä olenkin!” Sehun parkaisi. ”Sitä paitsi, tarvitsen palkkani. Motskarilla ympäriinsä pörrääminen ei ole ilmaista.”

”Saitko taas ylinopeussakot?”

”Ehkä.”

Kyungsoo repesi hentoon nauruun. Vaikka Sehun oli ärsyttävä ja ylimielinen kakara 99.99 prosenttia ajasta, hänen seuransa oli suurimmaksi osaksi viihdyttävää. Jos oli varustautunut hyvillä hermoilla, siis. Tänään Kyungsoo oli hyvällä tuulella, rintaa korventavasta ikävästä (Jonginien kuvatusta kohtaan) huolimatta.

”Voitko soittaa hyungille myöhemmin tänään?” Sehun kysyi.

Kyungsoo lupasi tehdä niin. Häntäkin kiinnosti, mitä helvettiä oikein oli tapahtunut. Samalla hän voisi puolestaan purkaa sydäntään ja kysyä Daemaesterilta neuvoa hänen kinkkiseen ongelmaan, jolla oli kaksi nimeä. Kim Kai.

”Kerro sitten, mitä hän sanoi”, Sehun vaati ja vilkaisi ympärilleen. Kuin kukaan ei olisi saanut todistaa hänen inhimillistä puoltaan.

”Kerron, kerron”, Kyungsoo sanoi ja ajoi nuoremman pois pöydästä, jos hänellä ei ollut mitään muuta asiaa. Hän arvosti toki sitä, ettei hänen tarvinnut olla yksin, mutta sillä hetkellä hän halusi istua itsekseen ja haaveilla salaa siitä, että Kim Jongin kävelisi jostain autoliikkeen tiskille ja väläyttäisi niin leveän hymyn kasvoilleen, että Soo sulaisi penkkiin kiinni.

Sehun ei tehnyt elettäkään noustakseen. Hänen perseensä oli liimautunut tuoliin ja saattoi olla, ettei edes sadekuuro ajaisi häntä siitä pois, sillä Byun Baekhyun käveli laboratoriolta päin kohti Peach Greyn terassia. Kyungsoo joutui tönäisemään huultaan puremaan jäänyttä nuorukaista, jotta hän saisi toimintakykynsä jälleen takaisin. Kim Jongdae oli tainnut unohtua siltä seisomalta.

”Mitä kyrvät?” Baekhyun huudahti saapuessaan terassille. Hän rynnisti pöytään ja jätti vieressä virnuilevan Sehunin jälleen täysin vaille huomiota. Kyungsoota nauratti, mutta hän ei kehdannut hieroa lisää paskaa nuoremman naamalle. Hän tyytyi nauttimaan huvituksesta ihan vain mielessään.

”Kuulitko, että Yeolie pääsi uuteen firmaan?” Baekhyun parahti lähes tuohtuneena. Hänen hoikat sormensa hapuilivat pöydän keskellä olevaa hikoilevaa muovimukia, ja Sehunin silmät muuttuivat entistä enemmän sydämen muotoisiksi.

”Kuulin”, Kyungsoo sanoi rauhallisena. Hän oli ylpeä ystävänsä saavutuksista. Chanyeol oli oikeasti taitava ammattilainen ja oli harmi, ettei soulilaiset tuntuneet ymmärtävän sitä.

Laimentunut kahvijuoma tipahti Baekhyunin kädestä nopeasti. Nolo nauru seurasi nopeasti perässä. Kuin Byun häpeäisi ajatuksiaan. ”Mä vain pelkään, ettei hänellä jää aikaa mulle.”

”Jääpäs”, Kyungsoo sanoi hymyillen. ”Chanyeolie ei voi elää ilman sua.”

”Jos syliä kaipaat, niin tässä olisi yksi vapaa”, Sehun sanoi väliin. Hänen sanansa menivät täysin hukkaan, Baekhyunin kuulo oli valikoiva, hänen pahaksi onnekseen.

”Mitäs Jejussa? Montako sänkyä hajotitte?” Kyungsoo kysyi. Baekhyun nosti americanon takaisin käteensä ja puri siinä olevaa pilliä veikeästi hymyillen.

”Et halua tietää”, hän kuiskasi jopa ujosti.

”En niin”, Kyungsoo nauroi ja heitti läpyt hänen kanssaan. Ilmeisesti poikaystävän urakehityksen aiheuttamasta harmituksesta huolimatta viikonloppu oli ollut ihan mukava.

Baekhyunin ilme muuttui jälleen. Nyt se oli paljon totisempi ja osaksi ärtynyt. ”Kuulitko, mitä Jongdaelle oli tapahtunut!”

”Kuulin kyllä”, Kyungsoo sanoi, yhtä rauhallisesti. Sehun oli kääntänyt katseensa pois päin miehestä. Hän ei halunnut puhua puoliveljestään Baekhyunin kanssa.

Baekhyunilla oli ihan oma teoriansa, miksi Jongdae oli noussut työpaikallaan suurimmaksi puheenaiheeksi. Kyungsoo pyöritteli päätään vilkkaan mielikuvituksen omaavalle ystävälle. Sehun koitti saada sanaa suustaan, mutta kovapuheisen miehen väliin oli vaikea osua oikeaan aikaan.

”Chanyeolie tulee kohta”, Baekhyun sanoi. Sehun nosti perseensä penkistä ja taputti Kyungsoota olalle ennen kuin poistui ryhdittömästi takavasemmalle. Kyungsoo katsoi nuoremman perään huolestuneena, muttei kommentoinut ääneen.

”Mitäs sä?” Baekhyun kysyi ja kääntyi tuolillaan. Hän istui selkä kohti Volvon liikettä, siitä oli vaikea nähdä, mihin Kyungsoon silmät olivat kiinnittyneet.

”Oletko edennyt missiossasi?”

”Liikaakin”, Kyungsoo huokaisi ja palautti katseensa Byunin tuikkiviin silmiin. Hän oli saanut itsensä oikaistua, vaikka täysin suorassa hän ei koskaan tavannut istuakaan. Baekhyun kiinnostui Soon sanoista ja pyysi häntä valottamaan tilannettaan. Kyungsoo ei tiennyt, mitä kaikkea Chanyeolin suusta oli tipahdellut, hän päätti aloittaa ihan alusta ja kertoa, mitä mieltä oli Kim Jonginien pehmeästä puolesta. Mitä pidempään hän omia ajatuksiaan pyöritteli, sitä enemmän sekaisin hän meni.

Baekhyunin kasvot olivat pysyneet asiallisessa ilmeessä koko lyhyenläntäisen tarinan aikana. Hän oli jättänyt typerät kommenttinsa väliin ja pyöritteli Soon sanoja mielessään varsin aikuismaisesti.

“Mitä sä pelkäät?” hän kysyi ja kohautti toista kulmaansa odottaessaan vastausta. “Ettei sulle riitäkään pelkkä hurvittelu?”

“En mä tiedä”, Kyungsoo sanoi, rehellisen avoimesti. Hän ei nähnyt itseään nauttimassa herkän ja suloisen Jonginien seurasta, eikä ollut kyllä mitään varmuutta, halusiko Kim suhdetta koskaan syventääkään. Mutta silti mies viekkaine katseineen ja mataline kuiskauksineen ei pysynyt poissa mielestä. Ei vaikka kuinka aivot yritti täyttää Samsungin teknisten tukipyyntöjen paperitöillä.

“Sulla on ikävä häntä”, Baekhyun nauroi paskaiseen tapaansa ja töni Kyungsoota jalkoihin. Hyvä ettei keikannut tuolillaan siinä heiluessaan.

“No on!” Soo vingahti ja nyrpisti nenäänsä. “Eikä se ole yhtään mukavaa.”

Baekhyun pysähtyi yhtä nopeasti kuin hän oli villintynytkin. Hän nojasi käteensä ja huokaisi haaveilleen.

“Mutta eikö se ole aika ihanaa?”

“Ei ole”, Kyungsoo pudisti päätään. “En tykkää.”

Baekhyun virnisti puolittain. “Tykkäät sä.”

“En tykkää”, Soo inahti mutta nauroi perään kuitenkin.

“Vähän tykkäät”, Baekhyun yritti. Kyungsoo tuhahti huvittuneena ja hörppäsi laimentuneesta kahvistaan.

“Vähän tykkäät”, Baekhyun päätteli, suu pienessä virneessä. Hänen katseensa siirtyi kadulle ja sitä hitaasti kävelevään Chanyeoliin, jonka katse oli tiukasti puhelimen näytössä. Se oli Kyungsoon merkki nousta, hänen oli aika lähteä kotiin. Hän toivotti hyvää iltapäivän jatkoa ja heilautti kättään yhdistetyksi tervehdykseksi ja heipaksi huomionsa Peach Greyn terassilla istuvaan kaksikkoon kiinnittäneelle Chanyeolille. Hän pahoitteli, ettei hän joutanut jäädä hengailemaan yhtään pidemmäksi aikaa. Hän oli juuri päättänyt mennä kotiin autoliikkeen kautta. Jos Volvon myyjät eivät osanneet sanoa, missä Kim Kai oikein viiletti, hän ottaisi kurssin kohti Jonginien asuntoa ja kävisi katsomassa, mitä miehelle oikein kuului.


	8. Chapter 8

Songpa-gun puistoalueella oli varsin paljon ihmisiä. Kaunis kesäiltapäivä oli ajanut kaupunginosan nuorukaiset pystyttämään piknikpeittoja ympäri viheraluetta. Kyungsoo katseli ympärilleen kateudesta vihreänä ja joutui myöntämään, että hänkin olisi saattanut lähteä mukaan, jos Chanyeol vain pyytäisi. Mutta ei hän pyytäisi, sillä hän oli suunnitellut sanojensa mukaan jotain poikaystävänsä varalle. Eikä hän todellakaan halunnut tietää, mitä se oli. Kaikella rakkaudella.

Syy, miksi Kyungsoo oli valinnut kävelevänsä puiston läpi kotiin, oli autoliikkeen myyjän sanat. Hän oli tiennyt kertoa, että Kim Kai oli lähtenyt aikaisemmin töistä ja kertonut menevänsä "miettimään asioita". Hän oli kuulema lähtenyt puiston suuntaan.

Kim Jongin istui kuin istuikin läheisen tekolammen edustalla. Hän piteli päätään alhaalla ja käsiä sen päällä, nojasi jalkoihinsa. Kyungsoo mietti koko lyhyen 50 metrisen ajan, pitäisikö hänen vain sivuuttaa huolestuttavan näköinen mies vai olla rohkea ja istahtaa hänen vierelleen.

Kim Jongin nosti itsensä ryhdikkääseen istuma-asentoon kuin hän olisi vaistonnut Kyungsoon olevan lähellä. Soon askeleiden pituus puolittui, yhtäkkiä hänestä tuli varsin varovainen matkantaitossaan. Hän saattaisi vaikka kääntyä takaisin ja palata kotiin normaalia reittiä, vaikka se käytännössä tuplaisi hänen matkansa.

Jongin huomasi Kyungsoon, perääntyminen oli liian myöhäistä. Nuorempi näytti tänään kaikkea muuta kuin karismaattiselta automyyjältä, hänen kalpeat kasvonsa näyttivät ilmeettömiltä ja silmät olivat turvonneet ja punoittivat kovin. Jos hän ei ollut itkenyt, hän oli kovasti antihistamiinin tarpeessa.

"Hei", Kyungsoo tervehti, yrittäen kuulostaa mahdollisimman luonnolliselta, _kuin hän olisi sattunut reitille ihan sattumalta_. Paskaahan se sellainen väite oli.

Jongin henkäisi vastaukseksi, sanaa tuskin kuuli. Se oli juuttunut jonnekin hänen kurkkuunsa ja ilmaa vain tuli ulos. Hän niiskaisi nenäänsä ja pyyhkäisi väsyneitä kasvojaan. Kirosi äänekkäästi perään ja koitti kasata itsensä.

"Et ollut Volvolla. Olisin mieluusti katsellut sua kahvilan terassilta", Kyungsoo naurahti pysähdyttyään aivan penkin tuntumaan. Jonginin silmät pyörähtivät hänen päässään, hän ei ollut tänään sillä tuulella. Flirttailevat vitsit taisivat olla viimeinen asia, joka hänen mielesseään pyöri.

"Jotain on sattunut, eikö?" Kyungsoo kysyi, puhuen ehkä vakavimmalla äänensävyllä, jolla hän Kim Kaille oli koskaan puhunut. Eivät he tunteneet toisiaan niin hyvin, eivät he olleet keskustelleet syvällisiä. He olivat vain pitäneet hauskaa. Mutta tänään hauskuus oli kaukana.

Jongin huokaisi raskaasti ja käänsi katseensa pois päin Kyungsoosta. Hänen seilmänsä harhaili ympäri puistoa, Soo tunsi itsensä tarpeettomaksi. Hänen ei tarvinnut olla siinä, hän voisi lähteä kotiin.

"Istu hetkeksi", Jongin pyysi ja taputti paikkaa vieressään. "Isäni nukkui pois tänään aamulla."

Kyungsoo laski perseensä puiselle penkille. "Otan osaa", hän sai vaivoin sanottua. Hän ymmärsi kyllä että Jongin piti häntä pinnallisena perverssinä, joka ei osannut ottaa ihmissuhteita vakavasti, mutta hänessäkin oli se kunnollinen puolensa. Hän ei osannut vain näyttää sitä, sillä edessä oleva herkkupala sai hänet virittymään aina ihan kummallisille taajuuksille. Mutta tällä kertaa hän näki Jonginissa vain pienen, avuttoman pojan, joka oli kohdannut elämänsä suurimman tradegian. Parasta oli, että hän vain pysyi hiljaa vieressä ja antoi ajan kulua. Niin pitkään kuin Jongin häntä (tai jotakuta) tarvitsi.

"Olihan se tiedossa, mutta tuli se silti aika puskista", Jongin sanoi hiljaa ja pyyhki silmiään. Kyungsoo laski kätensä hänen hiuksiinsa ja silitti pienesti, myötätuntoinen ilme kasvoillaan. Hän ei osannut kuvitellakaan, miltä vanhemman menettäminen tuntui. Se oli hänen suurin pelkonsa, joka tulisi kuitenkin väistämättä eteen, ellei hänen päivänsä olisi luetut liian aikaisin. Kuolema, se oli luonnollista, mutta silti yhtä järkyttävää.

"Mun pitäisi lähteä äidin luokse, mutta en pysty", Jongin sanoi. "En vielä."

Kyungsoo ei sanonut mitään. Hän antoi Jonginin kellahtaa vasten olkapäätään ja pysyä siinä. Ilmeettömänä, sanattomana ja ajatuksettomana he istuivat siinä vielä pitkään, niin pitkään, että aurinko oli ehtinyt siirtyä hyvän matkaa vasemmalle, iltaa kohden.

* * *

Joonmyeon kahisteli työpöydälle levittämiään papereita ja kirosi luovasti, sihahdellen aina hampaidensa välistä. Hänen kätensä liikkuivat niin nopeasti, että kahvi meinasi keikahtaa aina liian matalan posliinimukin reunan ylitse ja tehdä pahaa jälkeä. Kyungsoo ei voinut mitenkään keskittyä omaan duuniinsa arvon johtajan heiluessa paikallaan niin maan perkeleesti.

"Hyung!" hän parkaisi ja sai Joonmyeonin laskemaan kädessä olevan kahvikupin vasemmalla puolella olevalle lasinaluselle. Tai siis sen päällä olevan paperiarkin päälle, joka oli muuten yksi Samsungin tärkeistä lomakkeista. Kupista jäävä, kahvin värjäämä rengas koristi nyt ehkä tärkeintä paperia ja se sai hyungin repimään pelihousunsa.

Kyungsoo pyöritteli silmiään ja veti luurit korvilleen. Hän ei aikonut ottaa seuraavaa puhelua vasta, kun Joonmyeon olisi ymmärtänyt mennä riehumaan muualle, hakkaamaan säkkiä vaikka aluepäällikön toimistoon, joka sijaitsi muutaman metrin päässä heidän avokonttoristaan. Käytävästä oikealle ja ovesta sisään.

Sehun asteli sisälle toimistoon ja heitti läpyt Myeonin että muiden paikoilleen asettuneiden työntekijöiden kanssa. Hän otti oman paikkansa ja kiinnitti katseensa selvästi ärtyneeseen Kyungsoohon.

"No, kuka kuoli?" Hun kysyi.

Kyungsoo veti luurit päästään ja heilautti nyrkkiään ilmassa. "Älä käytä tuota sananpartta, tuliko selväksi?!"

"Kyungsoo!" Joonmyeon parkaisi ja hakkasi nyrkkiä pöytään. Kahvikuppi heilahti sen verran, että juoma läikkyi yli reunan, suoraan yhtiön logolla varustetun paperin päälle. "Vitun vittu", hän parahti itselleen ja nousi hakemaan uutta lomaketta. Taas.

"Hyvä boogi taas", Sehun huokaisi itselleen ja hieroi kasvojaan. Hän napsutteli tietokoneensa päälle ja valmisteli työpisteensä päivän duuneja varten. Eikä hän unohtanut muistuttaa arvon kollegoita siitä ajasta, kun Kim Jongdae oli ollut vielä puikoissa.

"Tuliskohan Dae hyung takaisin, kun hänen Osakan reissunsa floppasi täysin?" Sehun naureskeli vieressään istuvalle Nayoungille. Punatukkainen nainen henkäisi haaveillen, pelkkä ajatus Jongdaesta sai hänet sille tolalle.

Sehun pyöritti silmiään ja muistutti että oli kyse hänen veljestään. Kukaan ei koskisi hänen veljeensä sillä tavalla, seksuaalisesti. Hänen veljensä oli hieno ja moraalinen mies, toisin kuin hän, suvun mätä omena. Hän tekisi kaikki likaiset temput, jottei Jongdae hyungin tarvitsisi.

"Rauha tähän maahan tai vinkkaan yläkertaan, että joku teistä haluaa oikeasti kengän kuvan perseeseen", Joonmyeon sanoi kovaan ääneen ja istahti takaisin penkkiinsä, puhdas lomake kädessään. Hän järjesteli papereitaan uudemman tovin, ihana hiljaisuus laskeutui.

"Siis joku kuoli?" Sehun kysyi lopulta, hän ei voinut pidätellä uteliasuuttaan. Kyungsoo siristi silmiään ja heilautti kättään uhkaavasti maknaen suuntaan. Se ei jäänyt Joonmyeonilta huomaamatta.

"Nyt turvat umpeen tai saamme kenkää kaikki!"

"Mutta miten --" Sehun yritti, mutta hyung hiljensi hänetkin. Kovasti hän silti yritti puhua vanhemmalle vastaan.

"Niin että --"

"Asiakaspalvelu", Kyungsoo sanoi ja heilautti luureja kädessään.

"No tietysti", Joonmyeon huokaisi ja pyöritti silmiään. Kyllä nyt töitä sai tehdä, mutta turhat lätinät voisi jättää kahvihuoneeseen. "Muistakaa, ettei asiakkaille vittuilla."

Kyungsoo tirskahti itsekseen. Miten he voisivat unohtaa, kun Joonmyeon hyung muistutti siitä joka toinen tunti. Sehuninkin suupieli kävi hetkellisesti ylhäällä.

"Niin siis, kuoliko joku? Niin kuin oikeasti?" maknae kysyi, tällä kertaa hiljaisemmalla äänellä.

Joonmyeon käänsi liekihtevän katseensa nuorempaan ja parahti niin että kaikkien korvat soivat. "Oh Sehun!"

* * *

Koko päivä oli ollut yhtä helvettiä. Samsungin tekninen tuki oli ollut täynnä ärtyneitä soittajia, taisi olla taas virallinen tänään-hajoaa-kaikki-päivä. Kyungsoo oli edelleen sitä mieltä, että sellaisilta päiviltä pitäisi saada likaisen työn lisää, ei sitä korviin louskuttamista jaksanut aina kuunnella. Varsinkin, kun sitä piti pysyä tyynenä ja sangen rauhallisena, vastaan ei saanut sanoa. Oli selvää, että heistä jokainen oli löytänyt kokemuksen kautta ne mitä kilteimmältä kuulostavat, mutta syvältä viiltävät kuittailut ja hyödynsivät niitä aina tarpeen tullen. Ja mikä parasta, Kim Joonmyeon ei osannut reagoida niihin.

Kyungsoo yllättyi, ei niinkään eteensä lasketusta kahvikupista, vaan sen antajasta. Sehun istui kahvipöydän ääreen ja piti itsensä poissa ikkunan äärestä, ihme kyllä. Hän kehotti vanhempaa puhumaan sydämensä puhtaaksi, hän kyllä kuuntelisi, vaikka hänen maineensa ei siihen taipunutkaan.

Kyungsoo vakuutti, että hänellä oli kaikki kunnossa. Hän ei todellakaan alkanut avautumaan toisten asioista, hän vain väänsi maknaelle rautalangasta, että oli aika ajattelematonta käyttää fraasia "kuka kuoli", kun sitä ei koskaan tiennyt, mitä jollekulle oli sattunut.

Sehun onneksi ymmärsi pointin. Kyungsoo arveli, että hän tuskin muistaisi sitä enää huomenna, mutta toivoi nuoremman ottavan opikseen. Keskustelu vaihtui nopeasti Jongdaeen ja hänen tilanteeseensa.

Kyungsoo oli lupauksensa mukaan soittanut Japanin maalla asustelevalle ystävälleen. Jongdae oli menettänyt kasvonsa yhtiön piireissä tehtyään virheen, mutta kukapa tässä maailmassa ei joskus törttöillyt. Sehun oli eri mieltä, hänen (puoli)isoveljensä ei tavannut olla sellainen. Kyungsoo joutui jälleen vääntämään nuoremmalle rautalangasta, etteivät asiat olleet niin mustavalkoisia.

Jongdae oli puhunut asiat selväksi esimiehensä kanssa, vaikka koville se oli ottanut. Hän oli tipahtanut yhtiön sisäisessä rankingissa paljon, mutta hänen oli silti mahdollista nousta tuhkasta. Kyungsoo uskoi, että Jongdae, uralleen elämänsä uhrannut kun oli, tekisi kaikkensa päästäkseen takaisin unelmahommiinsa, hänhän oli vasta kahdenkymmenenkuuden. Hänellä olisi vielä hyvä tovi, yli neljäkymmentä vuotta, työaikaa jäljellä.

"Milloin sun kesäloma alkaa?" Sehun kysyi, vaihtaen aihetta tapansa mukaan lennosta. Hän alkoi taas vilkuilla kohti ikkunaa, Byun-tutka oli taas mennyt päälle.

"Kolmen viikon päästä", Soo vastasi ja nojasi kädellään. Viiden viikon löhöäminen oli edessä taas eikä hänellä ollut mitään suunnitelmia. Hän ei oli jättänyt pakettimatkan ostamatta ajatellessaan sen olevan kuitenkin täysi pettymys, eikä häntä huvittanut lähteä yksin minnekään.

"Mun kahden", Sehun sanoi. "Lähdetäänkö porukalla Jejuun? Vuokrataan rantakämppä pitkäksi viikonlopuksi ja vedetään perseet."

"Ai mä, sä, ja meidän ChanBaek?" Soo kysyi, ilkikurisuus silmissään välkkyen. Reissu olisi katastrofi, ainakin maknaelle, sillä se vain särkisi hänen sydämensä.

"Eikun mä, sä ja Joonmyeon hyung. Ja se panosi."

Kyungsoo mutristi huuliaan. Kim Kai. Ajatus oli hieno, mutta epäkäytännöllinen. Tuskin Jongin halusi tulla esitellyksi Soon ystäväpiirille, jos heidän suhteensa oli käytännössä pelkkää seksiä. Mutta rantahiekassa painiminen ei toisaalta kuulostanut yhtään hullummalta.

"Katso nyt, kuinka innostut!" Sehun virnisteli ja hekotteli itsekseen kahvimukinsa reunaan. Hän henkäisi haaveillen ja alkoi puhua Jejun paikallisesta ruokatarjonnasta. Nuoremman sisäinen kulinaristi herätti Kyungsoon kiinnostuksen. Yölliset grillibileet kosteine jatkoineen ei kuulostanut hullummalta.

"Entä jos lähdetään kolmistaan?" Soo ehdotti. Sehun pudisti päätään, hän pysyi tiukkana. Kolme tarkoitti sitä, että yksi jäisi yksin, jos joku halusi olla kahdestaan (eli ottaa toiselta suihin jossain hiivatin surffilautakomerossa, kuten Taiwanin reissulla oli käynyt...) joten matkatovereita oli "parempi olla parillinen määrä".

Kyungsoo mutusteli ideaa. Ehkä pidennetty viikonloppureissu maan eteläosaan lähentäisi häntä ja Jonginia. Sekin tapahtuisi vasta aikaisintaan kuukauden päästä, hänellä olisi aikaa kerätä itseään ja ajatuksiaan, pitää taas hauskaa. Ehkä suruaika menisi helpommin ohitse, kun olisi mitä odottaa. Vaan mistä hän mitään tiesi.

"Eikö ollutkin hyvä idea?" Sehun kysyi ja kommentoi vanhemman tuikkivaa katsetta. Sitä pystyi kyllä yrittää huijaamaan sanoilla, mutta ei kehollaan.

"Milloin susta on tullut tuollainen psykologi?" Soo kysyi naureskellen ja hörppäsi kahvistaan.

"Mäkin olen käynyt koulut, sallinen muistuttaa!" Sehun parkaisi ja otti rennomman asennon. "Lisäksi katson paljon Netflixiä."

Kyungsoo naurahti nuoremman sanoille. Sehun osasi olla kaikessa ärsyttävyydessään ihan mahtavaa seuraa. Siksi kai he ystäviä olivatkin. Eivät pelkästään Jongdaen kautta, vaan ihan muutenkin.

"Mä varaan sen kämpän", Sehun päätti. "Jos kukaan ei lähde mukaan, menen sitten yksin. Kyllä sieltä seuraa löytyy."

"En epäile, noilla hurmaustaidoilla", Kyungsoo nauroi. Oikeasti häntäkin alkoi kiinnostaa. Kim Jonginista hän ei aikonut huolehtia. Hän kysyisi miestä mukaan jos aika oli oikea ja taivaankappaleet sopuisassa asennossa. Turha hänen oli mennä ryyppyviikonloppua ehdottelemaan siihen surun keskelle. Oli ehkä parempi pitää hieman etäisyyttä koko miehestä. Niin kipeää kuin se kävikin.

"Hyung!" Sehun parkaisi, kun (ohimoitaan hierova) Joonmyeon astui taukohuoneen puolelle. Tiedostelut vanhemman miehen loma-ajankohdista käynnistyivät heti. Toisin kuin Kyungsoo, hyung oli heti mukana Jejun reissussa. Kyungsoo hymyili pienesti, ainakin Sehun saisi jonkun seuraksi, jos Soo ei halunnutkaan lähteä. Mutta hän vähän halusi. Ehkä Chanyeol ja Baekhyun sittenkin saisivat liittyä seuraan. Chanyeol tarvitsi myös lomaa ja hän rakasti kuvata Jejun saarella, ihan vain harrastuksenaankin. Sen miehen luontokuvat olivat upeita. Ja muotokuvat uivasta poikaystävästään. Taiteellisia, melkein muotilehteen sopivia. Kaikki olivat niin kateellisia Byunin instagram-feedistä kuvanlaadun ollessa poikkeuksellisen hyvä. Jopa Kyungsoo, vaikka hän ei koko firmaa käyttänytkään.

"Onko jotain uutta tähtitaivaan alla?" Kyungsoo kysyi ja uteli kaikista niistä lomakkeista, joita hyung oli aikaisemmin päivällä pyöritellyt.

Joonmyeon huokaisi raskaasti, muttei peitellyt tietojaan. Hän oli siitä loistava johtaja, että hän uskalsi sanoa, milloin kaikki meni päin helvettiä.

"Mä todella toivon, että meillä kaikilla on työpaikka vielä syksyllä", hän sanoi. Sehun tarttui pöydän päässä olevaan puhtaaseen kahvimukiin ja kaatoi siihen mustaa, saatanan kuumaa, kahvia. Hän ojensi sen Joonmyeonin eteen ja sai vastaan lämpimän hymyn. Samanlainen nousi myös maknaen kasvoille. Ja Kyungsoon. Hänestä oli ihanaa, että kaikki tulivat toimeen kaikesta siitä vittuilusta ja huutamisesta huolimatta. Tunteet nousivat pintaan, kun kyse oli tärkeistä asioista.

"Vakuutan, että teen kaikkeni säilyttääkseni jokaisen paikan. Ei meiltä ainakaan työt lopu, ei se siitä ole kiinni", Joonmyeon sanoi. Kyungsoo mutristi huuliaan ja kuunteli vanhemman stressihuolia. Sehun laski vanhemman otsaan ilmestyneiden huoliryppyjen määrää hiljaiseen ääneen.

"Yhtiö vain haluaa säästää, se ei ollut kenellekään yllätys", hyung huokaisi. "Jos vain tehtäisiin sellainen diili, että tehdään parhaamme, okei?"

"Okei", Kyungsoo lupasi. Hän pahoitteli viime aikaista poissaolevuuttaan, Kim Kai tahtoi saada ajatukset muualle jopa työaikana. Hän silti muistutti, että hänen työpanoksensa oli hyvinkin virheällä, pienistä herpaantumisista huolimatta. Ja vaikka Sehunkin oli sellainen kuin oli, hän teki työnsä hyvin, joskus parhaiten heistä kaikista.

"Räiskyvät persoonat antavat toimistolle luonnetta", Joonmyeon virnisti. "Musta tuntuu, että olen paska johtaja."

"Etkä ole, hyung", Sehun huudahti. "Just paras!"

Joonmyeonin suupieli ei paljoa noussut, vaikka sanat lämmittivät hänen sydäntään. "Tämä tiimi on yhtä vahva kuin sen heikoin lenkki. Mun täytyy järjestäytyä paremmin..."

"Hanki kulmalukkokansio", Kyungsoo virnisti ja hörppäsi kahvistaan. Joonmyeon siristi silmiään ja tuhahti itsekseen. Sehunin persoonallinen kotkotus täytti taukotilan välittömästi.


	9. Chapter 9

Samsungin teknisessä tuessa oli taas sesonki päällä. Sen lisäksi, että Joonmyeon oli kuin perseelle ammuttu karhu, eivät Kyungsoonkaan ajatukset tahtoneet pysyä yhtään se paremmin kasassa. Sehun perseili taas minkä kerkesi, mutta kukaan ei jaksanut puuttua siihen. Ylilipevää aksenttia vanhoille mummoille puhuessaan käyttävä Hun oli heidän yksikkönsä paras asiakaspalvelija, tutkimusten mukaan. Eihän sitä kukaan toimiston työntekijöistä olisi uskonut, ellei omin silmin sitä olisi todistanut. Sehun oli vain omalaatuisensa persoona, joka oli päässyt tyystin valloilleen puoliveljensä valvovan silmän sulkeuduttua. 

"Ei saatana."

Kyungsoo säpsähti Joonmyeonin ärtyneen älähdyksen kuultuaan. Hän veti luurit korvilleen, mutta ei jaksanut painaa linjoja auki. Hän oli siinä mielentilassa, että hän mielummin esitti tekevänsä töitä kuin oikeasti teki niitä. Silläkin uhalla, että hänen työpisteensä sijaitsi Joonmyeonista katsottuna heti hänen oikealla puolellaan. Hän kuitenkin luotti siihen, ettei Kim juurikaan vilkuilisi häneen (paitsi jos hän sattui vittuilemaan asiakkaille), vaan piti kaikennäkevän katseensa Sehunissa, joka oli nuoleskellut huuliaan liian tiheästi koko päivän ajan. Taisi olla poika puutteessa, ja Joonmyeon stressinlievityksen tarpeessa.

"Palkka juoksee, mutta sinä et, niinkö?" Joonmyeon kysyi tökkiessään Kyungsoota mustekynällä käsivarteen. Hyung sai kiittää luojaa, että kynän kärki oli suojassa eikä piirtänyt sinisiä viivoja auringon ruskettamalle käsivarrelle. Muuten mies olisi saanut tuta, hänen seniori-ja ikäasemastaan huolimatta.

"Niin juuri."

Joonmyeonin kulmat kurtistuivat. Hän veti kasvoillaan olevat silmälasit pois ja huokaisi raskaasti ennen kuin päätyi kiroilemaan lisää toimistonsa heitteillä olevasta tilanteesta.

Kyungsoo yritti ryhdistäytyä. Joonmyeonilla oli jo tarpeeksi vaikeaa hänen tasapainotellessa johdon ja toimiston välillä. Hän oli ikävässä välikädessä ja tuloksia oli saatava syntymään, jotta jokainen pelastuisi kengän kuvalta takalistossa. Hän ymmärsi kyllä, miten tärkeässä asemassa hän itsekin oli oman tulevaisuuteensa vaikuttamisessa, mutta sinä päivänä hän vain ei jaksanut. Eräs Kim oli vallannut hänen mielensä jokaisen sopukan, eikä hän pitänyt siitä yhtään. 

Uhmakas kolautus nyrkillä pöytään sai Kyungsoon siirtämään hitaasti liikkuvan sormensa puhelimen painikkeelle. Ei mennyt kuin sekunnista puolikas, kun uusi asiakas oli jo linjoilla. "Samsungin tekninen tuki."

Tuttu ääni tavoitti omissa ajatuksissaan vellovan Soon nopeasti. "Kyungsoo? Oletko se sä?"

"Olen", Kyungsoo murahti puhelimeen. Yleensä hän oli iloinen saadessaan linjan toiselle puolelle parhaan ystävänsä, mutta tänään hän oli indifferent. "Miten voin auttaa?"

"No... tiedän kyllä, ettei siitä ole pitkä aika, kun soitin tästä samasta asiasta, mutta nämä hiivatin monitorit... En ymmärrä, onko mulla väärät kaapelit vai miksi nämä näyttää mitä sattuu, jos ylipäätänsä suostuvat lähtemään päälle. Vielä eilen studiolla demotessani Baekhyunien kanssa kaikki toimi niin kuin piti. Onko yöllä ollut taas jokin virtapiikki, joka on sekoittanut maailman, vai missä mättää?" 

"Kamerasi rakastaa sitä laboranttia", Kyungsoo sanoi. Hän pystyi kuulemaan, miten Chanyeol hymyili hento hymy kasvoillaan. 

"Mäkin."

Kyungsoo tunsi tuijotuksen itsessään. Hän käänsi katseensa vasemmalle, tapasi Joonmyeonin liekihtevän katseen ja hampaita näyttävän irveen. Hyung heilautti kädessään olevaa paperinivaskaa kohti Soota. 

"Ei henkilökohtaisia puheluita!" 

Kyungsoo kohensi asentoaan suoristamalla selkäänsä ja puhdistamalla kurkkuaan. "Haluatko, että lähetän sinne jonkun katsomaan laitteitasi? Mä tulisin mieluusti itse, mutta mulla on vielä viisi tuntia työaikaa jäljellä."

Chanyeol ei pystynyt tukahduttamaan kirosanaansa kokonaan. Puolikas tavu kantautui Soon korviin, muttei polttanut niitä läpeensä. "Asiakkaani ovat jo saapuneet. Mallit on valmistautumassa. Mun pitäisi olla toimintakunnossa viimeistään tunnin kuluttua. Tämä on iso keikka, Soo!"

Kyungsoo rauhoitteli sisäisen paniikin partaalla olevaa Chanyeolia parhaansa mukaan. Hän ei ollut mikään psykologisen johdattelun (joku saattaisi sanoa manipulaation) mestari, mutta hän tiesi muutaman kikkakolmosen, jolla hermostuneita asiakkaita saisi käyttämään vähän omaa harkintakykyään. Hän ignoorasi täysin Yeolin pyynnön olla käyttämättä häneen mitään temppuja. Chanyeol oli siitä kuitenkin niin sinisilmäinen, ettei hän ymmärtänyt Soon tekevän juuri niin. 

Joonmyeonin oli vaikea uskoa, että Kyungsoo teki töitä. Hän päätti nostaa panosta ja tarjosi Yeolille pidennettyä takuuaikaa, että hän saisi monitorinsa kasattua. Oli selvää, että ison firman listoilla ei pysytty kauaa, jos tekniikka ei ollut kunnossa. Valokuvaaminen, erityisesti editorial-kuvien ottaminen oli hänen heiniään, hänen lahjakkuutensa ja sitä myöten järkevin tapa kerätä toimeentulo. Ihan sama, mitä alimman tason paskaduunari-hommia tekevä poikaystävä siihen sanoisi.

"Kauanko pystyt viivyttämään kuvauksia?" Kyungsoo kysyi. Hän teki kaikkensa, että hän saisi yhteyden vapaaseen huoltomieheen, joka voisi mennä virittämään kaapelit uudelleen. 

Chanyeol kuulosti raapivan päätään, erityisen stressaantuneeseen tahtiin. Hän oli ihan neuvoton. Oikea tekniikan ihmelapsi, joka halusi toisintaa mielessään näkevänsä kuvat niin hyvin kuin mahdollista. Mitä itse kameraan tuli, hän tunsi sen kuin omat taskunsa, mutta kun samaan systeemiin piti liittää tietokonetta, monitoreita, tallennusjärjestelmiä ja ties mitä muuta, sormi meni nopeasti suuhun. Vaikka Kyungsoo oli koittanut opastaa häntä asioissa parhaansa mukaan - sekä ammatillisesti että ystävänä.

"Tämä ei ole maailmanloppu", hän muistutti. Kovasti keuhkojaan tyhjäksi puhalteleva Yeol näytti turhautuneisuutensa teknologiaa kohtaan hyvin suoraan. Ei hän ollut mitenkään poikkeus siihen, mitä Kyungsoo kuuli päivittäin. Hän oli oppinut jo suodattamaan ärtyneet sanavalinnat ja käytöksen pois ja keskittymään itse ongelmaan. Mutta hän ei voinut mitään sille, että strugglaava ystävä sai hänen sydämensä sykkyrälle. Hän ei ollut sydämetön, ei suinkaan. Hän halusi parasta kaikille maailmassa, ennen kaikkea itselleen.

"Ei ole maailmanloppu", hän toisti.

"Se on vasta tulossa, mutta rytinällä", Joonmyeon parkaisi äänekkästi. Kyungsoo oli mulkaista häntä; ei käynyt mitenkään päinsä, että esimiesasemassa oleva hyung häiritsi hänen puheluaan sillä tavalla. Sehän soti kaikkia hänen sanomaansa vastaan. Mutta kun Yeol heltyi hentoon, lähes helpottuneeseen nauruntyrskähdykseen, Soon ilme pehmeni. Ehkä hän pystyisi vielä pelastamaan tilanteen ja välttymään hänelle monta päivää (leikisti) vihassa olevalta ystävältä.

Kyungsoo huomasi erään huoltomiehen vapautuneen. Määrätietoisuus heräsi hänessä, kun hän teki kaikkensa ehtiäkseen varata hänet itselleen. Hän kertoi Yeolille koko ajan, mitä hän oli tekemässä; kirjoittamassa viestiä Mapossa liikkuvalle huoltomiehelle.

"MÄ OLEN ITAEWONISSA!" Chanyeol parkui ylidramaattiseen malliin. 

"Pistän tänne lisätiedoksi, että painaa kaasua ja helvetisti", Soo tokaisi ja näpytteli viestin Yeolin ukaaseista ja hänen maalaamistaan piruista huolimatta. Jos se Kyungsoosta riippui, kuvaukset pääsisivät alkamaan odotetulla aikataululla. Park oli varmasti taas työntänyt yhden piuhoista väärään rööriin. Ei olisi ensimmäinen kerta, mutta eihän mies häntä uskonut.

”Kiitos, Soo-yah. Olet tosiystävä”, Chanyeol sanoi, paljon sydämiä äänessään. Kyungsoo naurahti hölmistyneenä, miten hyvälle tuulelle sanat hänet saivat.

”Teen vain työtäni. Jos haluat pelastaa perseeni että toimiston varmalta tuholta, niin ole kiltti ja jätä nettisivuiltamme löytyvä asiakaspalvelupalaute.”

”Sulle jätän vaikka kymmenen, jos niin tahdot”, Chanyeol nauroi niin kovaa, että Joonmyeonkin varmasti kuuli. Kyungsoo kääntyi hyungia kohti ja kohotti toista kulmaansa; joko nyt arvon johtaja uskoi, että hän teki sitä, mistä hänelle maksettiin.

Joonmyeonin ilme ei heltynyt. Hän osoitti puhelinlaitetta ja pyysi jatkamaan hommia samaan malliin.

Kyungsoo huokaisi ja toivoi salaa, että hän voisi jutella Chanyeolin kanssa työpäivän loput tunnit Samsungin piikkiin. Karu totuus oli, että hänelläkin oli omat laskunsa maksettavana.

* * *

Hetken mielijohde oli ajanut Kyungsoon Jonginien asunnon oven taakse. Hän vihasi sitä faktaa, ettei hän ollut saanut sitä pirun Kimiä mielestään, erityisesti, kun kyse oli siitä pehmeämmästä puolesta. Hänen täytyi olla jotenkin rikki, kun ajatukset pysyivät asiallisen puhtaina ja pienenkin kuulijan korviin sopivina. Häntä vain häiritsi Helvetisti, kun vaisu Kim herätti hänessä enemmänkin huolta eikä koko kroppaa kiusaavia väristyksiä ja lihallisia himoja.

Ovikelloa painettuaan Kyungsoo alkoi jo miettiä, olisiko ollut viisaampaa lähettää ensin tekstiviesti tai jotain, ilmoittaa olevansa tulossa. Totuus oli, että hän oli ajautunut Kain asunnolle vähän niin kuin vahingossa, hän ei oikein ollut itsekään sisäistänyt sitä kunnolla ennen kuin peruuttamaton oli jo tapahtunut.

Ei mennyt kovinkaan kauaa, kun ovi avautui. Kyungsoo suoristi selkäänsä ja valmistautui tervehtimään vuotta nuorempaa ehkä liioitellunkin rempseästi, mutta Jonginien vakavat kasvot saivat hänet syömään sanansa. Hän ei saanut ulos edes pihahdusta, niin mykistävä - valitettavalla tavalla - oven avannut mies oli.

”Mitä sä täällä?” Jongin kysyi. Hänen katseensa kulki muutoin tyhjässä ja hiljaisessa rapussa, kunnes se pysähtyi ovella seisovaan Soohon. Kylmä katse oli kaikkea muuta kuin charmantti. Kaikki se molemminpuolinen kiinnostus ja kemia oli hävinnyt, yhteys oli ainoastaan Kyungsoon pään sisällä eikä se yltänyt pidemmälle.

Kyungsoo avasi suunsa vastatakseen, mutta hän ei osannut sanoa mitään. Jokin Kimin äänensävyssä sai hänet jälleen hiljaiseksi. Hän ei vieläkään käsittänyt, miten Kim Kai osasi saada hänet käyttäytymään sillä tavalla, epäominaiseen tapaan. Siinä, missä hän oli yleensä hävytön ja suora, hän ei saanut tosipaikan tullen sanaa suustaan. Hän olisi voinut alkaa heittelemään ties mitä irstauksia, jos kyse olisi ollut mistä tahansa muunlaisesta kohtaamisesta.

”Tulin vain katsomaan, tarvitsetko sä seuraa", Kyungsoo sanoi, yrittäen kuulostaa mahdollisimman neutraalilta. Hän ei halunnut vaikuttaa perverssiltä, puutteessa olevalta mieheltä, jolla pyöri vain se tietty mielessä. Sillä hetkellä hän ei todellakaan halunnut vaikuttaa siltä. Aika oli erityisen väärä sellaiseen, vaikka jokseenkin ränsistyneen miehen näkeminen sai sydämen hakkaamaan ennenkuulumattomalla tavalla. Kim Kai oli menettänyt jotain korvaamatonta, ja Kyungsoo halusi olla hänen vieressään. Hiljaa, tukien. 

"En tarvitse", Jongin sanoi ilmeettömin kasvoin ja veti oven kiinni heti perään. Tyhjyys tuntui kaikuvan korvissa kuin hakkaava vasara.

Kyungsoo ei pystynyt sulkemaan suutaan; miehen käytös oli vallan pöyristyttävää. Hän ei olisi ikinä odottanut kokevansa jotain niin nöyryyttävää, jo oli aikoihin eletty. Eikä hän osannut suhtautua siihen tavanomaisella tavallaan, välittämättä. Tänään hän tuntui ottavan kaiken niin henkilökohtaisesti.

Soo järkeili, Kain käyttäytyvän kummallisen kylmästi häntä kohtaan vain koska suri. Kunhan aika olisi parantanut haavat, ehkä hänkin olisi jälleen tervetullut miehen luokse. Tänään hänen ajatuksensa olivat olleet täysin viattomat, mutta Jongin ei halunnut nähdä sitä, hän ei antanut edes mahdollisuutta. Tarkoittiko se sitä, että hän piti Kyungsoota pelkästään hauskanpitona, kuten oli aikonutkin. Oliko Kyungsoo päästänyt itsensä turmiolle ja polttanut näppinsä huomaamattaan? Halusiko hän sittenkin olla Kim Kaille enemmän kuin pelkkää hupia, kiihkoa ja muiden korville sopimattomia sanoja?

Kyungsoo ei tiennyt enää. Hän ei todellakaan tiennyt. Rintaa pakottava tunne saattoi johtua pelkästään siitä häpeästä, jonka hän oli aiheuttanut itselleen pölähtämällä isänsä poismenoa surevan miehen ovelle. Tai sitten hänen sydämensä oli saanut särön, vaikka Soo oli yrittänyt tehdä parhaansa suojellakseen sitä sellaiselta. Häneen sattui, koska Jonginieen sattui. Ja hän halusi lievittää sitä tunnetta jotenkin. Ei pelkästään itsensä vuoksi, vaan toisen. Mitä se tarkoitti?

Kyungsoo nyrpisti nenäänsä ja päätti poistua rakennuksesta. Mikä hän oli itseään tyrkyttämään, oli ajatuksena pitää housut jalassa tai ei. Jos Kim Kai halusi olla rauhassa niin kai sitten hänen täytyi antaa hänen olla. Oli pakko myöntää, etteikö Soo miettinyt, olisiko Jongin hänen poistuttuaan liian helposti vetäytynyt sohvannurkkaan ja itkenyt silmät päästään, vailla olkapäätä, johon tukeutua. 

Toisaalta, mistä Kyungsoo olisi voinut olla varma, etteikö hänellä olisi jo jotakuta, johon nojata.

Pelkkä ajatuskin toisesta miehestä (tai naisesta) oli hirvittävä. Ajatus jollekin toiselle kakkoseksi jääminen sai silmät tummumaan, ilmeen jäykistymään. Hississä peilikuvaansa tuijottava Soo ei nähnyt itseään, vaan jonkun muun, ylemmän itsensä. Oliko hän ensimmäistä kertaa omistushaluinen? Oliko hän ensimmäistä kertaa sittenkin halukas sitoutumaan? Miksi hänestä tuntui, että hän halusi toitottaa kaikille Jonginin olevan hänen miehensä, eikä päästäisi ketä tahansa leikkimään hänen kanssaan.

Vaikka Jongin oli väittänyt haluavansa pitää pelkästään hauskaa, Soo näki, ettei hän halunnut pelkkää seksiä. Hän halusi merkityksellisen suhteen, aitoja, molemminpuoleisia, vahvoja tunteita. Kyungsoo tiesi, ettei hänestä olisi siihen. Hän ei mitenkään nähnyt itseään lepertelemässä hennosti hihittelevälle miehelle, joka näki kaiken liian naiivein silmin. Hän halusi sen miehen, joka oli kaatanut hänet sänkyynsä (tai sohvalleen) useampaan otteeseen, hymyillyt leveää, lähes viekasta hymyään ennen kuin oli laskenut huulensa häntä huutavalle keholle. Sitä Kyungsoo halusi, oi kyllä, hän halusi. Vaan sitä ei tainnut olla tarjolla. Ei enää.


	10. Chapter 10

Sehun oli ollut äänessä koko ruokatunnin ajan. Maknaen röyhkeyttä puhkuvat sanat eivät kuitenkaan jättäneet jälkeä Kyungsoon muistiin. Hän oli kuunnellut nuorempaa taukoamatta jo yli puoli tuntia, silti hän ei muistanut sanaakaan, mitä Hunnie oli suustaan päästänyt. Hänen korvissaan suhisi tietyllä tapaa, kuin hän olisi kuunnellut radiokanavan kohinaa tai staattista hurinaa. Mikään sana ei päässyt sen näkymättömän muurin lävitse.

Vasta kipeähkö kumautus olkavarteen sai Kyungsoon kohottamaan päätään. Hän puristi kädessään olevaa haarukkaa lujempaa ja mulkaisi viereensä istuvaa Joonmyeon hyungia. Sehunkin lopetti jatkuvan pulputuksensa ymmärtäessään, ettei häntä oltu kuunneltu taaskaan.

"Et ole sanonut tänään sanaakaan", Joonmyeon sanoi. "Mikä mättää? Yleensä motkotat jokaisesta asiasta, jonka teen."

"Olisit onnellinen", Kyungsoo tuhahti ja yritti syödä, mutta hän jäi vain möyhentämään salaattiannostaan. Mikä onni, ettei hänellä ollut edessään mitään kuumaa ruokaa. Se olisi jäähtynyt jo aikapäivää sitten.

"Ei. Huolenpitosi on ihanaa. Tiedän, että välität toimistostosta yhtä lailla kuin me muutkin."

Kyungsoo tuhahti typertyneenä, tai ainakin hän yritti. Joonmyeon oli joskus niin typerä, ettei häneen voinut suhtautua kuin nauramalla. Eikä hän halunnut tänään nauraa.

"Totta kai mä välitän. Toimeentuloni on kiinni tästä", hän parkaisi. Joonmyeon kohotti kulmiaan ja siirtyi vähän kauemmas hänestä. Hän pyöritteli silmiään miehen käytökselle ja tupisi ääneen, miksi mies oli kuin perseelle ammuttu karhu.

Kyungsoo huokaisi raskaasti ja pahoitteli käytöstään. Hän oli vaisu, koska hän oli väsynyt. Hän oli väsynyt, koska hän ei ollut nukkunut koko yönä. Hän ei ollut nukkunut koko yönä, koska hän oli käyttänyt ne tunnit tunteidensa analysoimiseen. Oli kestänyt pitkään edes ymmärtää, että hänellä oli tunteita. Aivan eri asia oli, mitä ne sitten olivat. Niitä Kyungsoo ei ollut oikein vieläkään saanut selville. Vaisu Kim Kai ja edellisenä iltana hänen asuntonsa ovella saatu kylmä, lähes tyly, kohtelu oli saanut hänet ihan sekaisin sekä fyysisesti että henkisesti. Ja mitä enemmän hän Kim Kaista luopumisesta ajatteli, sen tiukemmin hän halusi pitää hänestä kiinni. Hän ei ymmärtänyt itseään alkuunkaan eikä hänellä ollut oikein ketään, kenen kanssa siitä puhua. Chanyeolilla ei ollut yhtään samanlaisia kokemuksia kuin hänellä; hän oli rakastunut Baekhyuniin heti hänet tavatessaan ja tiennyt, että hän haluaisi pitää miestä hyvänä kaikilla mahdollisilla tavoilla ja hukuttaa hänet kaikenlaiseen rakkauteen. Baekhyun ei paljoa omista tunteistaan ja niiden kehittymisestä puhunut, eikä tulisi puhumaankaan. Sehunilta ei kannattanut edes kysyä ja Jongdae eli täysin työlleen, vaikka häntä oltiin yritetty saada monin voimin ottamaan huomioon myös muut elämän isot asiat. Jäljelle jäi vain... Kim Joonmyeon, mutta hänkin oli jo kääntänyt selkäänsä siihen malliin, ettei häneltä ainakaan enää sillä tauolla paljon sydämenasioista kyselty.

”Elokuussa on Samsungin messut Hongdaessa. Pyytäisimmekö Chanyeolia mukaan?”

Kyungsoo hätkähti kuullessaan ystävänsä nimen pomomiehen suusta. Hän pyysi hyungia toistamaan kysymyksen, jotta hän pääsisi kärryille, mistä pirusta mies oikein puhui.

Hongdaessa järjestettävät, vuotuiset digitekniikkamessut olivat yksi mainostapahtuma Samsungille. Sisään pääsi kaikki mukaan ilmoittautuneet yrittäjät ja ammattitoimihenkilöt, ja sieltä saattoi saada loistavia tarjouksia verraten samanlaisiin messuihin, jotka järjestettiin tavallisille kuluttajille muutama päivä myöhemmin.

”Hän saattaisi hyötyä rahallisesti paljonkin”, Joonmyeon perusteli ehdotustaan. Kyungsoo kohotti toista kulmaansa, ja mietiskeli itsekseen, yrittikö hyungnim saada hänet pysymään Samsungin asiakkaana siitä kaikesta monitorisäätämisestä huolimatta vai oliko hänen motivaationsa puhtaasti ystävällisyys.

”Kysyn asiaa häneltä”, Kyungsoo lupasi ja heitti vanhemman suuntaan puolittaisen hymyn, isompaa häneltä ei siihen hetkeen irronnut. Eikä hyung sitä onneksi vaatinutkaan.

”Ne messut on upeat! Kolusimme ne Dae hyungin kanssa läpi joka kerta. Sisäpiiriin kuulumisessa on puolensa; pelikoneeni on kompakti, mutta tehoja löytyy saman verran kuin suurimmissa pömpeleissä. Suoritus on viimeisen päälle smooth ja grafiikat pääsevät oikeuksiinsa.”

Kyungsoo irvisti itsekseen. ”Mitä pelaat? Tetristä?”

Sehun sulki suunsa ja piti mölyt mahassa, kerrankin. Hän ei aikonut alkaa valaisemaan miestä sillä saralla, koska hän tiesi, ettei vanhempaa todellisuudessa kiinnostanut, sillä hän ei pysyisi kärryillä kuitenkaan.

”Hunnie on oikeassa. Jos pitää silmät auki, saattaa löytää timanttisia tarjouksia. Ja kaikki on neuvoteltavissa.”

Kyungsoo oli vakuuttunut. Hän oli kyllä kuullut tapahtumasta, se oli oiva tilaisuus esitellä uusinta uutta ja myydä tavaraa isoille firmoille, erilaisiin toimistoihin ja digitaalisille aloille, ja myöskin pienemmille yrittäjille. Valokuvaajat tarvitsivat roppakaupalla tekniikkaa, ja sieltähän sitä löytyisi. Hogdaesta, syksyllä.

”Täytyy mennä takaisin töihin”, Joonmyeon kirosi ja hoputti taukohuoneessa olevaa kaksikkoa. Kyungsoon annoksesta oli jäljellä vielä reilusti yli puolet, eikä Sehunkaan jaksanut vielä nostaa persettään penkistä. Vanhimman oli kuitenkin poistuttava paikalta.

Sehun käänsi huolestuneet kasvonsa Kyungsoohon heti, kun hyung oli vetänyt taukotilan oven kiinni perässään. Kyungsoo vastasi nuoremman katseeseen kysyvällä ilmeellä.

”Jokin vaivaa sua todella.”

”Niin tekee”, Kyungsoo sanoi ja mutristeli huuliaan itsekseen. Hän ei ollut varma, oliko viisasta avautua Sehunille siitä, mitä hän oli kelannut yön pimeinä tunteina koskien karismaattista automyyjää, mutta Sehunie oli kuitenkin loppujen lopuksi myös hänen ystävänsä. Ja hänellähän saattoi olla hyvä näkemys asiasta.

Sehun tiesi millaista seuraa Kyungsoo yleensä etsi. Peach Greyn terassilta autoliikkeeseen tuijottelu oli ollut hupia kerrassaan, sillä Volvon liikkeen myyjänsaareketta vasten nojaileva Kim oli ulkoisesti sitä kaikkea, mistä Soo haaveili. Mutta Sehun ei ikinä olisi uskonut että Kim Kai ja hänen pehmo puolensa olisi saanut vanhemman ystävän niinkin sekaisin. Ja suurimmaksi osaksi hyvällä tavalla.

”Mä olen tainnut möhliä mahdollisuuteni”, Kyungsoo mietti ääneen, palaten muistoissaan edelliseen iltaan ja siihen kylmään kohteluun, jota hän sai osakseen.

Sehun oli ymmällään. Hän oli kuvitellut, että kerta riittäisi hyungille vallan mainiosti. Niin Kyungsookin oli luullut, varsinkin sen jälkeen, kun he olivat heränneet ensi kertaa uuteen aamuun samasta sängystä. Mutta jotenkin hän oli päätynyt miehen luokse aina uudemman kerran. Ja miten murskaavaa oli ajatella, ettei hän olisi enää tervetullut.

“Sä olet ihastunut, hyung!” Sehun parkaisi ja melkein repesi koko huonetta järisyttävään nauruun. Kyungsoon tulinen katse hiljensi hänet hyvin nopeasti.

”Niin olen! Eikä se tunnu yhtään hyvältä”, hän myönsi ja jatkoi salaattinsa möyhentämistä. Jos ihastuminen toisi sellaisia, niin tyhjiä olotiloja ja jatkuvaa kaipuuta, hän ei uskaltanut kuvitellakaan, millaisissa tuskissa hän pyörisi sitten, kun hän rakastuisi.

* * *

Kesäinen alkuilta oli kuuma muutenkin kuin pelkästään ilman puolesta. Songpa-gussa liikuskelevat ihmiset näyttivät seonneen maata riepottavista seksihelteistä ja näyttivät kulkevan pelkästään luontaisten vaistojensa johtamana. Ympärillä oli rakkautta, vihjailevia kosketuksia ja häpeilemättömiä kuiskauksia, jotka eivät kuitenkaan olleet kuiskauksia vaan puolikkaita huutoja. 

Peach Greyn terassilla vakiopöydän vallannut kaksikko jutusteli keskenään siinä paahteessa hikoilevien cocktaillasien kera. Vaaleahiuksinen laborantti saattoi olla koko Songpa-gun upein ilmestys, mutta juorut hänen kielenkäytöstään eivät olleet kirineet kansalaisten korviin samalla tavalla. Ainoa, joka oli ei ollut kavahtanut Baekhyunien todellista puolta ja pitänyt sitä epäkiihottavana, oli hänen seuralaisensa.

Tatti otsassa Samsungilta kotiin lähtenyt Kyungsoo päätti kiihdyttää tahtia ja livahtaa ystäväkaksikon ohitse kaikessa hiljaisuudessa, mutta yllättävä tahdinmuutos sai laborantin suoristamaan asentoaan ja siirtämään ihailevan katseensa poikaystävästään kahvilan ohi kiitävään mieheen.

"Soo-yah!" 

Kyungsoo pysähtyi ja kirosi itsekseen. Hän väänsi kasvonsa väkisin hymyyn ja kääntyi kaksikon puoleen. "Ai, hei. Kiva nähdä."

"Liity seuraan! Tässä on niin lämmin~" Baekhyun henkäisi lähes hunajaisella äänellä. Kyungsoo oli liian jäykkä pitämään ilmeensä tyynenä reagoidessaan Byunin epäominaiseen äänensävyyn.

"Chanyeolie oli juuri kertomassa, mitä hän vahingossa löysi Pornhubin pimeältä puolelta", Baekhyun jatkoi ja ryysti cocktailiaan tyytyväisenä. Viereisessä pöydässä istuva vähän vanhempi nainen oli alkanut yskiä liian ylidramaattisesti. 

Chanyeol ravisteli itseään niin, että koko pöytä heilui ja juomat läikkyivät. "Soo! Et usko, mitä vahingossa klikkasin! Tekee edelleen mieli liuottaa silmät kloriitissa."

Kyungsoon suupielet valahtivat välittömästi alas. Hän ei jaksanut enää esittää olevansa hyvällä tuulella. Pariskunta huoahti muka yllättyneinä nuoremman todellisesta mielialasta, vaikka siinä ei ollut mitään epätavallista. Hänen jäykkyytensä kertoi pinnan olevan kireällä, sen näki sokeakin. 

"Ota se rautakanki pois perseestä ja kerro, mikä mättää", Chanyeol tuhahti ja taputti tyhjää paikkaa vierellään. Hän oli aidosti huolestunut ja halusi auttaa, ystävä kun oli.

Kyungsoo pudisti pienesti päätään. "Ei huvita nyt. Rankka päivä duunissa."

Baekhyun vilkuili vastapäiseen autoliikkeeseen toinen kulmakarva koholla ja mietiskeli jo sopivaa kysymystä, minkä päästää ilmoille ja saada Kyungsoo kiehahtamaan koko kahvilan asiakaskunnan edessä. Mikään ei ollut puhdistavampaa kuin tunteiden purkaminen. 

"Kim Kai, mä arvaan? Eikö unelmien prinssisi ole ottanut yhteyttä suhun?"

"Rankka päivä duunissa", Kyungsoo toisti. "Joonmyeon hyung on päivä päivältä enemmän hermoraunio. Hän odottaa toisen vuosineljänneksen tuloksia paskanjäykkänä jo nyt, vaikka me vielä eletään kyseisestä kautta."

"Meinaavatko ne todella lakkauttaa osastonne?" Chanyeol kysyi silmät suurina. Hänen sisällään oli alkanut kiehua, hänen silmänsä liekihtivät siihen tahtiin. Kyungsoo kohautti olkiaan. Hänestä oli tuntunut jo pitkään siltä, ettei Joonmyeon suostunut kertomaan ihan kaikkea. Hän uhkaili jatkuvasti potkuilla, jos palvelun taso ei noussut, mutta Kyungsoon mielestä kukaan heistä ei tehnyt huonoa työtä. Jopa Sehun palveli asiakkaita yhtiön vaatimalla tavalla ja sai jatkuvasti hyvää palautetta. 

"Jongdaen lähdön jälkeen kaikki on mennyt ihan retuperälle", Kyungsoo huokaisi ja raapi niskaansa hermostuneena. "Ei Myeon hyung ole huono pomo, hän huolehtii meistä hyvin.... mutta hän ei tunnu tekevän samaa omalla kohdallaan..."

"Jongdae olikin pro. Harmi, että Samsung ei riittänyt hänelle", Chanyeol virnisti ja piti miehelle hiljaisen hetken, vaikka tiesi, että ikätoveri ei ollut hypännyt ajasta ikuisuuteen vaan maasta toiseen.

Baekhyun keskeytti asiallisen keskustelun ryystämällä jälleen kovaan ääneen. Hän oli tylsistynyt, ei halunnut vatvoa työasioita, vaan keskustella siitä, kuka oli työntänyt mitä ja minne pornosivuston kyseenalaisella videolla. Siksi Kyungsoo otti askeleen eteenpäin, hän halusi vatvoa mielummin työasioita kuin yhtä fetissivideota.

"Nähdään viikonloppuna? Lähdetään ryyppäämään? Kaipaan krapulaa", Kyungsoo ehdotti. 

Baekhyun innostui välittömästi ja nyökytteli päätään kuin hullu, silmät kiiluen. Chanyeol naurahti pienesti ja lupasi liittyä seuraan. 

"Viestitellään yksityiskohdista myöhemmin. Menen nyt."

"Jos haluat, voin lähettää sen videolinkin sulle myöhemmin illalla!" Baekhyun huudahti Peach Greyn edustalta poistuvan Kyungsoon perään. "Mä tiedän, että sua kiinnostaa!" 

Kyungsoon oli pakko pysähtyä ja katsoa miesten suuntaan vielä kerran. Hän naurahti pienesti ja pudisteli huvittuneena päätään. Baekhyunin kasvoille leveävä hymy oli aito ja tyytyväinen, yksi naurahdus riitti vakuttamaan hänet, että Soo oli ok.

"Nähdään taas", Kyungsoo sanoi, paljon pehmeämmin. Baekhyun nyökkäsi pienesti ja kääntyi jälleen rakkaansa puoleen, nojasi käteensä ja katsoi häntä silmät sydäminä. 

Kyungsoo vilkaisi Volvon liikkeen suuntaan, huokaisi raskaasti ja poistui paikalta yhtä raskain askelin kuin hän oli töistä lähtenyt.

* * *

Olisi ehkä ollut parempi vaihtoehto jäädä pariskunnan höpöpuheitten seuraan kuin tulla kotiin ja sisäistää, miten yksinäiseltä olo tuntui. Kyungsoo oli prosessoinut mielialaansa ja tunteitaan, päässä sinkoilevia ajatuksia ja kaipuuta jo tovin.

Keittiön pöydällä odottava vesilasi oli täydempi kuin silloin, kun hän oli juomansa siihen laskenut, sillä kaikki jääpalat olivat sulaneet. Hänen oli ollut tarkoitus syödä, mutta hänen ei ollut nälkä ja juominenkin oli jäänyt puolitiehen vain koska yksi eräs pyöri mielessä.

Kyungsoo ei tiennyt, oliko hän seonnut. Hän ei ikinä olisi uskonut kaipaavansa Jonginia tai ylipäätänsä ketään sillä tavalla. Vaikka hän oli kyltymätön ja pinnallinen, oli Kim Kai jotenkin osannut avata hänessä jotain lukkoja, jotka olivat vapauttaneet aivan toisenlaiset tarpeet. Vielä muutamia viikkoja sitten hän oli kavahtanut unenpöpperöisen miehen hellää kosketusta, kun nyt hän olisi voinut tehdä mitä vain saadakseen kokea sen. Ehkä koskea takaisin, hellästi, välittävästi, rakastavasti. Hän oli rakastunut karismaattisen automyyjän ulkomuodon lisäksi myös ihmiseen, sitä ei ollutkaan tapahtunut vuosikausiin.

Jokin oli saanut Kyungsoon unohtamaan kaikki viattomat tunteet ja puhtaan rakkauden, hänestä oli kasvanut sellainen, jollain tavalla kylmä kyynikko, joka ei halunnut kiintyä liikaa. Hän vihasi pehmoja, ylisöpöjä ilmestyksiä yli kaiken, mutta Kim Kai sai sen kaiken anteeksi. Hänessä oli sitä kovaa vahvuutta, raakaa alkuvoimaa ja röyhkeyttä, joka tasapainotti vaakakuppeja. Ehkä Jongin osaisi siedättää hänet kestämään heleää naurua ja naiiviutta.

Kyungsoolla ei ollut hajuakaan, mitä hänen täytyisi tehdä. Jonginilla oli suruaika, hän tuskin miettisi sydämenasioita vielä pitkään aikaan. Ehkä erossa pysyminen ja aika tekisivät tehtävänsä, ehkä hän osaisi vierottaa ajatuksensa automyyjästä. Ehkä hän tarvitsisi laastarin. Puhelin kävi jo melkein kädessä, kun hän mietiskeli sosiaalisen median tarjoamia väyliä vieraisiin makuuhuoneisiin. Mutta hän ei halunnut vieraita, hän halusi Jonginien. Jonginien, joka oli liikkunut hänen sisällään tajunnanräjäyttävällä tavalla.

”Ei helvetti”, Kyungsoo huokaisi ajatustensa livetessä jälleen syntisimpiin asioihin. Hän suki tukkaansa ärtyneenä ja naputti sormiaan vasten puista ruokapöytää. Mieli halaji tekstata Kim Kain numeroon. Järki sanoi ei, ei ja vielä kerran ei. Hänen kaipuuntäyteiset sanat saattaisivat kuulostaa vääriltä vielä sillä hetkellä. Vaikka elämä jatkui, oli hänen kunnioitettava Jonginien surutyötä. Ehkä muutaman viikon päästä olisi sopiva aika muistuttaa, että hän oli edelleen olemassa.

Baekhyun oli laittanut viestiä. Hän uteli vointia, niinkin suulaan miehen tekstarit olivat kummallisen välittäviä, hänen oli aina ollut helpompi puhua syvällisiä kirjoittaen, ei-kasvokkain. Kyungsoo vastasi hänelle samaan tapaan kuin kahvilassa, kaikki ok, rankkaa duunissa. Hän toivoi, ettei Hyunie kantaisi hänestä huolta vaan keskittyisi poikaystäväänsä, nauttisi ajasta hänen kanssaan.

Kateuden ikävä pisto rinnassa yllätti Kyungsoon. Hän tiesi (tai pelkäsi) olevansa epärealistinen ajatellessaan tuplatreffien mahdollisuutta. Hän, joka ei nähnyt itseään sitoutumassa parisuhteeseen, näki kuitenkin sielunsa silmin, miten hän ja treffikumppani (Jongin) istuisivat samassa pöydässä, hienossa ravintolassa Myeongdongissa ja jutustelisivat pornovideoista lähinnä järkyttääkseen ravintolan muita asiakkaita.

Kyungsoo nosti puhelimen pöydältä ja piteli sitä molemmin käsin. Hän oli kirjoittamassa jatkoa auki olevaan keskusteluun, mutta hän ei ollut varma, mitä hän halusi sanoa.

”Olen vain hämmentynyt”, hän päätyi kirjoittamaan. Ei mennyt montaa sekuntia, kun Byun oli ilmestynyt onlineen ja naputti vastausta jo ties minkälainen virne naamallaan.

”Jonginie... ei taida olla enää kiinnostunut musta.”

Vastaus tuli nopeasti. ”Uutta koukkua veteen! Kyllä meressä kaloja riittää!”

”Mutta mä en taida haluta muita. Ainakaan, ennen kuin olen katsonut tämän loppuun asti”, Kyungsoo kirjoitti. Hän vähän pelkäsi täysillä mukaan heittäytymistä, varsinkin sillä hetkellä. Hän pelkäsi särkevänsä sydämensä, jos hän ei saisikaan vastakaikua heränneisiin tunteisiinsa. Tilanne näytti pahalta, hänen onnistumisprosenttinsa oli tuskin kolmeakymmentä. Niin kylmästi Jongin oli häntä katsonut.

”Kauanko mä uskallan odottaa?”

”Soo-yah. Vain sä tiedät vastauksen.”

”Kiitos tyhjästä, Byuntae.” 

”Ole hyvä, Soo-Soo.” 

Viestin perässä oleva lentosuukkoa lähettävä hymiö sai Kyungsoon hymyilemään. Hän tiesi, että Baekhyun tiesi sanojensa olleen kultaakin arvokkaampia. Jotain lohtua se toi, ei ollut mitään järkeä vertailla yhtä ihmissuhdetta toiseen. Kaikella oli oma aikansa, ja Kyungsoon sisimmässä velloi tunne, ettei hänen ja Kimin aika ollut vielä ohitse. Hän ei päässyt eroon jostain kumpuavista haaveista jäädä niille vahvoille käsivarsille. Niin kauan kuin mahdollisuus oli, se kai piti hyödyntää. Hän halusi uskoa, että Jongin kyllä sanoisi, jos hän ei halunnut jatkaa heidän juttuaan enää millään tavalla. Sitten Kyungsoo antaisi luvan tunteilleen kuolla. Sitten hän ehkä muistaisi jälleen, miksi piti enemmän pinnallisista irtosuhteista ja kasuaalista seksistä kuin haavoittuvana toisen edessä olemisesta, valmiina ottamaan sen riskin, että jonain päivänä toisen kosketus hajottaisi hänen sydämensä. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chanyeol kuljetti katsettaan Samsungin teknisen tuen toimiston ränsistyneissä seinissä. Hän oli kai hölmistynyt näkemästään, kun mies ei pystynyt pitämään suutaan kiinni. Hän pällisteli menemään, kunnes hänen katseensa kinnittyi ilmoitustaululla olevan palomieskalenterin kuvassa olevan miehen varsin kovettuneisiin nänneihin. Hän tuijotti ahdistavaa kuvaa hetken, kunnes siirsi katseensa ystäväänsä ja pyyhki hikeä otsalta.

”Kiva mesta.” 

Kyungsoo mutristi huuliaan. Hän ei niinkään ajatellut samoin. Toimisto oli rähjäinen ja ahdas, heitä oli parhaimmillaan kahdeksan töissä yhdessä avokonttorissa ja puheensorina yltyi välillä melkoiseksi. Metelistä huolimatta asiakkaita oli palveltava moitteettomasti.

Sehun käveli pois taukotilasta ja tervehti Kyungsoon vierellä seisovaa pitkää miestä lyhyellä nyökkäyksellä. Chanyeol vastasi tervehdykseen yhtä pienesti. Hun oli selvästi menettänyt itsevarmuutensa vanhemman nähden. Chanyeol oli ulkopuolinen siinä paikassa, ja se teki hänet hyvin varautuneeksi. Yleensä he olivat hyvää pataa, mutta toimisto oli vähän niin kuin hänen reviiriään, eikä Park ollut (hänen mielestään) tervetullut sinne.

”Missä hyung?” Soo kysyi silmäillessään toimiston vetovastuussa olevan Kimin tyhjää työtuolia. 

Sehun otti paikan pisteeltään ja pisti luurit korvilleen. ”Syömässä.”

Kyungsoo tarrasi jälleen ympärilleen katselevaa Yeolia ruutupaidan hihasta ja kiskoi hänet taukohuoneeseen. Tilassa tuoksui vastakeitetty suodatinkahvi ja se sai molemmat hymyilemään. 

Nuudeleita varsin elegantisti mutusteleva Joonmyeon kiskaisi eväänsä väärään kurkkuun ymmärtäessään, mikä epätavallinen situation ovella oli. Kyungsoon takana seisova Yeol vilkutti hyungille ja hänen seurassaan istuvalle Jihyolle kiusallinen hymy kasvoillaan. Nainen pisti vauhtia kahvinjuontiin ja nousi pöydästä aikeinaan palata takaisin sorvin ääreen.

Joonmyeon hyungin silmät olivat liimautuneet miehistä pidempään. ”Mitä sä täällä?” 

”Meillä on lounastreffit”, Kyungsoo sanoi ja kohotti alueen lähiravintolan kassia ylöspäin. Joonmyeon henkäisi ymmärtäväisesti ja viittoi miehiä sisään. Oli varsin epätavallista ruokkia ulkopuolisia firman taukohuoneessa, mutta tuskin se oli kiellettyä. Olihan Park omalla tavallaan osa heitä, ystäväpiiriä. Tuskin kukaan kantelisi asiasta yläkertaan. Ainakin niin Kyungsoo halusi uskoa. Ei hyungilla ainakaan ollut varaa mennä möläyttämään mitään, mikä vaarantaisi heidän asemansa.

”Joko kysyit häneltä niistä messuista?”

Kyungsoo irvisti itsekseen, hän oli ihan unohtanut koko jutun. Tapahtuma oli vasta syksyllä eikä hän ollut lyönyt lukkoon vielä kesäloman suunnitelmiakaan.

”Mistä messuista?” Chanyeol kysyi kiinnostuneena. Joonmyeon kertoi Samsungin tilaisuudesta pintapuolisesti ja jakoi ajatuksensa Parkille; miten hän voisi tutustua uusimpaan teknologiaan paikan päällä, jos hän halusi päivittää jotain työvälineistään. 

”Tapahtuma on ensisijaisesti firman työntekijöille, mutta sinne pääsee muutkin, jos vain osaa olla tarpeeksi ovela. Tarjoukset ovat yrityshintaisia ja paljon huokeampia kuin tavalliselle kuluttajalle.”

Chanyeol vaikutti aidosti kiinnostuneelta. Hän oli kiitollinen tarjouksesta ja lupasi tulla, kunhan hän saisi tietää tarkan ajankohdan. Hän ei halunnut sopia töitä samalle päivälle tai joutua siirtämään jotain ennaltasovittua moisen takia. Hyung lupasi lähettää informaatiokirjeen ja kutsun sähköpostilla, kunhan messuaikataulu varmistuisi.

Kyungsoo odotti kärsivällisesti, että Joonmyeon saisi juttunsa loppuun. Hän ei ollut kutsunut Chanyeolia lounaalle jutellakseen firman tapahtumista, vaan poteakseen henkilökohtaista elämäänsä. Hän tarvitsi ystävää, ja Chanyeol lojaalina ihmisenä oli valmis kuuntelemaan, mitä nuoremmalla oli jälleen sydämellään.

Tarvitsiko edes sanoa ääneen, mikä oli se asia, joka valvotti Soota, sai hänet miettimään ihan ihmeellisiä asioita. Tai ihminen, kyseessähän oli perimmiltään ihminen. Eikä kuka tahansa ihminen vaan itse charmantti Kim Kai. Jonginie.

Kyungsoo huokaisi raskaasti ja antoi kasvojensa valahtaa ilmeettömiksi. Hän oli samaan aikaan nälkäinen että menettänyt ruokahalunsa. Häntä ei huvittanut tehdä mitään, sillä hän kaipasi. Hän kaipasi Jonginia ja hänen hurmaavaa hymyään. Hän ei koskaan olisi voinut uskoa, että pelkästä hymystä täyttyminen olisi mahdollista.

”Noh, noh”, Chanyeol sanoi hiljaa ja taputti Kyungsoota lohduttavasti olkapäälle pari kertaa. Joonmyeon käänsi anovan katseensa Parkiin ja kertoi rehellisesti, miten poissaoleva ja erityisen ärtynyt nuorempi nykyisin oli.

Kyungsoo mulkaisi Joonmyeonia tulisesti. Ainahan hän oli ärtynyt. Se kuului osaksi hänen perusluonnettaan. Vasta järeät suojamuurit lävistettyä saisi nähdä, millainen hupiveikko hän oikeasti oli. Hänen julkinen ja yksityinen imagonsa olivat hyvin erilaisia.

Kyungsoo tiesi, että hänen olisi puhuttava Jonginien kanssa vielä yhdesti, kunnolla, kahdestaan. Hän ei voinut elää pelkästään omien oletustensa perusteella. Jos hän halusi saada Jonginien itselleen, mahdollisuuden syventää suhdettaan hänen kanssaan, hänen olisi kerrottava tunteistaan suoraan.

Ongelma olikin siinä, ettei Kyungsoolla ollut hajuakaan, milloin hänen täytyisi avata suunsa. Jos hän odottaisi kovin pitkään, Jongin saattaisi unohtaa hänet ja ottaa vierelleen jonkun toisen. Jos hän menisi jutulle liian aikaisin, surun murtama Jongin pitäisi häntä varmasti egoistisena idioottina, joka ajatteli vai omaa napaansa. Ei Kyungsoo halunnut ajatella omaa napaansa, vaan Jonginien.

"Vedän sua turpaan, jos käsket mun kuunnella sisimpääni", Kyungsoo kivahti.

Chanyeol puristi syömäpuikkoja tiukemmin otteessaan. "Juuri niin olisin tehnyt."

"Mäkin", Joonmyeon sanoi. "Meistä kukaan ei voi tietää asiaa paremmin kuin sä itse. Olet aina luottanut itseesi tilanteessa kuin tilanteessa? Mikä sai sut menettämään sen kaiken?"

"No se helvetin Kai!" Kyungsoo parkui ylidramaattiseen tapaan. Vaikka hän kuinka yritti pyöritellä ajatuksia mielessään, hän ei ymmärtänyt, miksi Jongin sai hänet käyttäytymään sillä tavalla. Se mies oli täysin eri luokkaa kuin kaikki muut, joiden kanssa hän oli viettänyt enemmän tai vähemmän aikaa. Ja hän piti siitä. Hän piti siitä, miten Kim Kai haastoi häntä ja hänen normaalia elämäänsä. Jonginie oli hänen polkunsa kasvaa ihmisenä ja kumppanina.

"Mä luulin, että sulla olisi vähän enemmän munaa marssia Volvolle ja sanoa, että kaipaat häntä", Chanyeol sanoi. Hänen ilmeensä oli ärsyttävän totinen, vakavuus ei sopinut hänelle. Kyungsoo nyrpisti nenäänsä, hän vihasi sitä, kun ystävät olivat oikeassa. Ja hän vihasi sitä, että hän tajusi saman itsekin.

"Menet sinne ja aiheutat kunnon kohtauksen, niin ainakin se Kim saa syytä vältellä sua, jos kaikki meneekin päin helvettiä", Joonmyeon sanoi.

Kyungsoo tuijotti hyungia silmät suurina - hyvä etteivät ne pullahtaneet ulos kuopistaan. Hän ei olisi ikimaailmassa uskonut kuulevansa sellaisia sanoja itse pomomieheltä. Myös Chanyeol näytti närkästyneeltä.

"Kiitti hyung, veit sanat suustani. Vääntäydyin tänne ihan turhaan."

Joonmyeon naurahti hennosti ja laski kätensä Chanyeolin olkapäälle, puristi sitä pienesti. "Kuule, Yeol. Olet aina tervetullut."

"Oikeastiko?" Chanyeol kysyi, hämmentyneenä. Hän oli tuhansia kertoja kuullut, miten Kyungsoolle valitettiin "henkilökohtaisten puheluiden" puhumisesta hänen soittaessa tekniseen tukeen. Helvetissäkö se oli hänen vikansa, että juuri ystävä sattui vastaamaan hänen hätähuutoonsa.

"Oikeasti. Olet perhettä, Chan", Joonmyeon sanoi ja nousi ylös. "Ja luotan siihen, että potkit Soota perseelle tarpeeksi, että hän lopettaa tuon typerän ruikuttamisen."

Chanyeol hihkaisi innostuneesti ja yltyi heittämään läpyt vanhemman kanssa. Kyungsoo irvisti yllättävän hyvää pataa olevalle kaksikolle ja hiljentyi täyttämään vatsaansa. Hänellä ei ollut enää mitään sanottavaa, sillä oli käynyt hyvin selväksi, mitä hänen täytyisi seuraavaksi (yksityiselämässään) tehdä.

* * *

Kolmatta kertaa sille viikolle Volvon automyymälän julkisivua kävellessään Kyungsoo toivoi, että tänään todella onnistaisi. Hän oli vilkuillut joka kerta töistä tullessaan suurten näyteikkunoiden toiselle puolelle, mutta aina joutunut pettymään myyjien saarekkeen ollessa tyhjillään tai ilman sitä oikeaa.

Rukouksiin vastattiin sillä samaisella sekunnilla, kun Kyungsoo oli nostanut haikailevan katseensa liikkeen sisätiloihin. Kim Kain charmantti, mykistävä hymy sai hänen vatsansa vääntymään pienessä hetkessä viisitoista kertaa ympäri. Hänen jalkansa olivat pettää fyysisen reaktion vahvuudesta. Hän ei tiennyt kaivanneensa miestä niin paljon, että se ihan sattui sillä tavalla.

Kyungoo vetäytyi askeleen taaksepäin, hän tunsi olevansa lasin takana olevan auton suojissa, piilossa Jonginin katseelta, jos hän sattuisikin siirtämään huomionsa ulkona liikkuviin ohikulkijoihin.

Samassa hetkessä Kyungsoo tunsi itsensä typeräksi. Miksi hän pakoili Jonginia sillä tavoin? Hänen oli nimenomaan tarkoitus mennä jutulle. Eikös silloin ollut juuri nimenomaan toivottavaa, että huomio olisi hänessä?

Ystävien sanat kaikuivat korvissa raivostuttavana looppina. Kuinka hän koskaan saisi tuloksia aikaan, jos hän ei uskaltanut ottaa ensimmäistä askelta. Hänellä oli fifty-fifty mahdollisuudet, Jongin joko torjuisi tai ottaisi hänet avosylin vastaan. Se jatkuva voivotteleminen saisi loppua nyt!

Kyungsoo marssi autoliikkeen ovelle yhtä itsevarmoin askelin kuin sinä päivänä, jolloin hän oli ottanut hypyn tuntemattomaan. Hän ei antanut itselleen tilaisuutta katua päätöksiään, vaan hän halusi todistaa olevansa kykenevä mies, ottamaan härkää sarvista kiinni.

Autoliikkeen lämminhenkinen tunnelma löyhähti vasten kasvoja välittömästi. Kyungsoo ei halunnut astua yhtään sisemmäs saatika päästää irti oven metallisesta kahvasta. Jollain tavalla se toi hänelle turvaa.

Myyjänsaareketta vasten nojaileva Jongin kohotti asentoaan. Kyungsoo kuljetti katsettaan siististi pukeutuneessa miehessä ja ihaili näkemäänsä vain hetken. Ei ollut aikaa jämähtää vahvistamaan mielikuviaan (vaikka rehellisyyden nimissä hän oli tuijotellut näkyä jo niin paljon, ettei olisi ollut mikään ihme, että hänen verkkokalvonsa olisivat palaneet jo puhki).

“Jongin-ah”, Kyungsoo kutsui. Lausahdus kumpusi sisimmästä sellaisella ponnekkuudella, mikä sai hänen itsevarmuutensa kohoamaan raketinlailla. “Kaipaan sua.”

Autoliikkeen lämmin tunnelma sai uutta särmää välittömästi, kun Jongin oli siirtänyt tuikkivat silmänsä ovella seisovaan mieheen. Hänen suupielensä nytkähti pienesti ylöspäin, pieni viekkaus oli noussut kasvoille.

Kyungsoo puristi ovenkahvaa tiukemmin, sillä hänestä tuntui, että hän saattaisi nousta lentoon, jos Jongin pitäisi ilmeensä sellaisena hetkeäkään pidempään.

“En saa sua mielestäni.”

“Onko se huono asia?” Kim Kain nimikylttiä kaulassaan roikottava mies kysyi. Kyungsoo joutui tekemään kovasti töitä sen eteen, ettei hän olisi menettänyt pokerinaamaansa. Miehen matala, yliseksikäs ääni soi hänen korvissaan liian mukavasti.

“On, jos et aio antaa mulle vielä mahdollisuutta.”

Jongin ei ehtinyt reagoida sanoihin millään tavalla, kun autoliikkeen ovensuuhun ilmestyi toinen mies. Kyungsoo säpsähti tutunoloista presenssiä ja kirosi itsekseen ymmärtäessään, että itse Byun Baekhyun kurkisteli hänen olkansa takaa kohti samaa näkyä kuin hän.

"Mitä kyrvät?" Baekhyun huudahti innokkaasti ja odotti hymyssäsuin vastausta jonkin aikaa. Kun Kyungsoo pysyi vakavana, hänenkin hymynsä alkoi hyytyä ja kiusallisuus vallata pientä mieltä.

“Pilasinko hetkenne?” hän kysyi ja puhdisteli kurkkuaan.

Kyungsoo murahti tyytymättömänä. “Pilasit.”

Baekhyun alkoi hymyillä taas. Leveä virne ei pysynyt poissa, hänestä oli ihanaa nähdä Kyungsoo viimein tositoimissa. Hän ei voinut pysyä tossuna ikuisesti. Hän ei epäröinyt kehua miestä ääneen oikeasta valinnasta.

“Kim Kai-ssi!” hän huudahti ja siirsi katseensa myyjänsaareketta vasten jälleen rojahtanutta miestä kohti. Hän silmäili uuden tuttavuuden ulkoista muotoa pitkän tovin ja ilmeili hyväksyvästi. Olihan hän ollut katselemassa Volvolle päin jo viikkoja aikaisemmin, mutta se kerta taisi olla ensimmäinen niinkin läheltä.

“Itaewonissa on bileet viikonloppuna. Tule mukaan, jos uskallat!” Baekhyun jatkoi ja hymyili hurmaavasti perään. “Meidän Soo-Soo tietää yksityiskohdista. Nyt täytyy kiitää! Mies tulee kotiin vartin päästä, enkä ole vielä aloittanut--”

Kyungsoo tönäisi Baekhyunin pois autoliikkeen ovelta ja potkaisi hänen suuntaansa, jotta ystävä ymmärtäisi laittaa jalkaa toisen eteen. Hän naurahti typertyneenä täydellisen epätäydelliselle ajoitukselle ja kiitti häntä salaa, että tunnelma oli hieman rentoutunut.

Jongin oli ottanut muutamia askeleita kohti häntä siinä ajassa. Kyungsoo jähmettyi seuratessaan, miten mies astui hänen eteensä ja näytti ennen kaikkea kiinnostuneelta. Eri asia, missä mielessä, mutta siihen kylmään katseeseen Jonginien kotiovella, verrattuna, tämä oli ehdottomasti hyvä merkki.

“Sori tuosta”, Soo sanoi vaisuna ja mulkaisi suuntaan, jonne Baekhyun oli hävinnyt. Ihme kyllä, mies ei ollut jäänyt katselemaan salaa, mitä Volvolla tapahtui. Hänellä taisi olla oikeasti kiire kotiin.

“Ei mitään”, Jongin naurahti. Kyungsoon sydäntä lämmitti nähdä miehen aidolta vaikuttava hymy. Se antoi hänelle toivoa, ehkä suurin suru oli käsitelty, ja hän taas muisti nauttia elämästä.

“Bileet viikonloppuna, vai?” Jongin kysyi. Hänen äänessään oli selvää kiinnostusta.

Kyungsoo ei saanut katsettaan irti hehkuvasta miehestä. Aika erossa oli tehnyt tehtävänsä, hän ei enää muistanut, miten upea ilmestys Kim oikein oli. Kaikki tunteet liikahtivat liikkeelle ja purkautuivat padon lailla, aiheuttivat hänessä jälleen fyysisiä reaktioita. Jalat olivat pettää alta likaisten muistikuvien palatessa mieleen.

“En edes tiedä menenkö”, Soo vastasi. Jano oli valtava, mutta hikinen ja haiseva yökerho ei ehkä jaksanut kiinnostaa häntä.

“Puuttuuko seuralainen?” Jongin kysyi.

Kyungsoo kohautti olkiaan. Ainahan hän jonkun löytäisi kylkeensä kiehnäämään illaksi. Hän ei ollut varma, halusiko hän sitä sillä kertaa.

“Kiinnostuitko bileistä? Olen varma, ettet kestä tuntiakaan Baekhyunien seurassa”, Soo arveli. Hän pystyi hyvin kuvitelemaan, miten ystäväpiiri grillaisi uuden tulokkaan kaikilla mahdollisilla tavoilla. Ja vielä keskellä yökerhon pauhuuta, aiheuttaen sen, että ympärillä olevat seurueetkin kuulisivat, minkälaisilla puheilla Kimin kanttia mitattaisiin.

“Ja kunhan olet selvinnyt hänestä, vastassa on Joonmyeon hyung sekä meidän Hunnie. Et pääsisi helpolla.”

“Pidän haasteista”, Jongin sanoi. Kyungsoo äännähti myöntyen. Hän oli päässyt todistamaan miehen taistelutahtoa.

“Nähdäänkö sitten? Lauantaina yhdeltätoista Itaewonissa?” Soo ehdotti.

Jongin nyökkäsi ja hymyili yhtä charmantti hymy kasvoillaan kuin aina ennenkin. Kyungsoon olo oli silti jokseenkin tyhjä; hän ei ollut vielä saanut täysin sitä, mitä hän oli tullut hakemaan. Mutta hän ei voinut pidätellä työvuorossaan olevaa automyyjää ikuisuuksia. Myyjänsaarekkeella oleva puhelin oli pärähtänyt soimaan, ja toinen pukumiehistä oli liuennut paikalta Baekhyunien sanat kuullessaan.

“Nähdään”, Jongin sanoi ja kääntyi rientääkseen soivan puhelimen luokse. Kyungsoon uusi kutsuhuuto kuitenkin pysäytti hänet.

“Mä oikeasti välitän susta, Jongin-ah. Mä haluaisin vielä yrittää.”

Jongin hymyili taas, mutta sillä kertaa paljon pehmeämmin. Hänen katseessaan ei ollut niinkään ilkikurista viekkautta vaan lämpöä, hyväksyntää. Ellei Kyungsoon tulkintakyvyissä sitten ollut pahasti puutteita.

“Puhutaan siitä myöhemmin, okei?” hän sanoi ja osoitti puhelinta.

“Okei”, Kyungsoo sanoi ja koitti niellä pettymyksensä, vaikka uhkarohkea askel oli tuonut mukanaan myös paljon hyvää. Oma epävarmuus vain heräsi ja muuttui entistä suuremmaksi, kun Jongin vaikutti antavan vastakaikua hänen tunteisiinsa. Hän ei voinut olla miettimättä, miten kusipää hän olisi jos hän antaisi Jonginille toivoa ja päätyisikin siihen tulokseen, ettei hänestä olisikaan valmis romanttiseen parisuhteeseen. Kim Jongin oli kuitenkin sisimmässään herkkä mies, ja Kyungsoo halusi kaikista vähiten rikkoa hänen sydämensä. Se sattuisi enemmän kuin omansa menettäminen.


	12. Chapter 12

Songpa-gun tiivis kaveriporukka ei ollut suinkaan ainoa seurue, joka oli huomannut saman viikonlopun olevan mitä oivin ottaa hieman kuppia kuplivaa. Itaewon oli ihan täynnä eri-ikäistä ja ennen kaikkea vaihtelevissa humalatiloissa liikkuvia ihmisiä. Kyungsoo ei ollut heistä se, jota alkoi arveluttaa, mahtuisivatko he sekaan.

”Hyung, turpa kiinni”, Sehun sihahti vieressään huuli pyöreänä ympäristöä tutkailevalle Joonmyeonille, jonka ääni oli alkanut väristä heti, kun he olivat siirtyneet tutun naapuruston näkymättömien rajojen ulkopuolelle.

Kyungsoo oli kuitenkin se, joka myös tutkaili ympäristöä, skannasi jokaisen kadunkulman ja rakennuksen julkisivustat haukankatseellaan. Puhelimessa poltteli viesti, se oli tullut vain muutamaa tuntia ennen kuin seurueen oli määrä lähteä Itaewonin suuntaan. Kim Jongin, josta ei ollut kuulunut mitään päiväkausiin, oli ilmoittanut haluavansa liittyä heidän seuraan. Kyungsoo oli varoittanut häntä suoraan, heidän kosteat iltamansa eivät olleet mitenkään kepeitä ja päättyivät yleensä siihen, että joku seurueesta veti herneen nokkaan (yleensä Joonmyeon tai Chanyeol) tai joku joi itsensä konttauskuntoon (yleensä Joonmyeon tai Chanyeol). Hän, Baekhyun ja Sehun osaisivat kyllä käyttäytyä, vaikka heidän veressään olisi tuhti määrä alkoholia. Se oli todistettu, monta kertaa.

Onneksi Kim Jongin ei vaikuttanut pelkäävän mitään. Hän vaikutti hyväksyvän sen kaiken hulluuden avoimin mielin. Oli käynyt hyvin selväksi, että hänessäkin oli rasavilli puoli. Kyungsoota kiinnosti helvetisti, kumpaan sakkiin hän luonnollisesti keikahtaisi. Tai ehkä hän vain pysyi charmanttina omana itsenään, vaikka imisikin vodkaa kuin pesusieni. Jotenkin Kyungsoosta tuntui, että Jongin saattaisi tehdä niin, jos Sehun tarpeeksi yllyttäisi. Hun sai kenet tahansa tekemään mitä haluaisi, kiitos hänen yliluonnollisten suostuttelulahjojensa. Hänestä olisi tullut mitä mahtavin telemarkkinoija, mutta oli hänelläkin moraalia. Siksi hän oli halunnut tehdä uraa asiakaspalvelijana. Samsungille hän oli päätynyt osaksi puoliveljensä vaikutuksesta.

Soota rennosti kainalossa pitelevä Baekhyun siirsi sormet suuhunsa ja vislasi niin kovaa, että tärykalvo oli räjähtää. Itaewonin kadut huoahtivat toisen kerran, kun Soo päästi suustaan julman huudon ja itki ylidramaattisesti pidellen korvaansa. Hän työnsi Baekhyunin kauemmas itsestään ja potkaisi perään, osumatta häneen kuitenkaan. Baekhyun vain hymyili ilkikuriseen tapaansa ja osoitti läheisen yökerhon julkisivua vasten nojailevaa miestä.

Kyungsoo nosti katseensa nahkatakkiseen mieheen, jonka hiukset oli nostettu näyttävästi pois otsalta. Hänen jalkansa olivat pettää, takana kävelevä Chanyeol onneksi piti huolta siitä, ettei hän päässyt tipahtamaan rapaiseen kävelykatuun. Toisella puolella kävelevän Joonmyeonin askellus häiriintyi moisesta kompuroinnista, eikä hän empinyt olla röykyttämättä nuorempaa siitä.

Tietenkään Kyungsoo ei kuunnellut. Hän ei keskittynyt ärtyneen Joonmyeonin ja häntä puolustavan Chanyeolin kiivassanaiseen kinasteluun, häntä ei kiinnostanut paskan vertaa. Ainoa asia, mitä hän näki ja mihin hän pystyi keskittymään, oli syötävän hyvännäköinen Kim Kai, joka nojaili Clubin seinämään samaan tapaan kuin hän tapasi nojailla Volvon myyjänsaareketta vasten ja miettiä omiaan. Kyungsoo tiesi, koska hän oli katsellut. Vähän liikaakin.

”Kim Kai-ssi!” Sehun huudahti seurueen vyöryessä kohti yökerhoa. Hän mittaili näkyä kuin uhkaa. Ulkoisesti upea mies oli Samsungin teknisen tuen hurmurille selvästi jonkin sortin vastus, vaikka heillä ei ollut mitään syytä kilpailla.

Jongin nosti katseensa ylös nimensä kuullessaan ja kampesi itsensä ryhdikkäämpään asentoon. Hänen huomionsa kiinnittyi väistämättä keskellä katua kävelevään lössiin, jotka etenivät sellaisella itsevarmuudella, että heitä olisi voinut luulla vähintäänkin maailmanomistajiksi.

Kyungsoo kirosi mielessään, kun Jongin oli vastannut hänen hakevaan katseeseensa. Jalat tuntuivat olevan kuin puuroa, vaikka hän halusi olla vähintään yhtä hurmaava ja itsevarma itsensä. Kim Kai teki hänestä jotenkin haavoittuvan, eikä hän pitänyt siitä, vaikka tavallaan pitikin. Hän oli vain hämmentynyt, sillä hän ei ollut tottunut sellaiseen. Automyyjänkuvatus sai hänessä heräämään sellaisia tunteita, joiden olemassaolosta hän ei ollut tiennyt mitään. Kaikki hänen kokemansa kaipuu ja halu oli uutta, eikä hän aina osannut suhtautua siihen. Ainakin hän oli oppinut tunnistamaan ne oudot tunteet. Häntä vähän jo kadutti, että hän oli torjunut Jonginien niin tylysti ensimmäisen yön jälkeen.

Baekhyun oli vähän myrtsinä siitä, ettei Jongin ollut huomioinut hänen vislaustaan. Hänen rutussa oleva ilmeensä pehmeni kuitenkin, kun Clubin edustalta vastaan lähtenyt Jongin vaikutti tunnistavan hänet. Hyun nopeutti askeleitaan ja liikkui käsi ojossa kohti uutta tuttavaa. ”Kim Kai-ssi! Tervetuloa joukkoon helvetin sekopäiseen. Toivottavasti olet varautunut henkisesti tähän iltaan.”

”Sanokaa Jongin vain.”

Mustasukkaisuuden puuska ravisutti Kyungsoota tavalla, jota ei ollut tapahtunut koskaan aikaisemmin. Hänen verensä alkoi kiehua, vaikka tiesi hyvin Baekhyunin olevan varattu eikä varmastikaan kiinnostunut Kimistä sillä tavalla. Hän tiesi olevansa typerä, mutta silti jalat tahtoivat pettää. Luojan kiitos Chanyeol oli siinä takana ottamassa hänet jälleen kiinni.

”Woah, dude. Oletko kunnossa?”

”En”, Kyungsoo irvisti lähinnä itsekseen ja koitti kerätä itsensä. Pienesti kutitti takaraivossa; hänestä tuntui, että hän tulisi nolaamaan itsensä tuhat kertaa sen illan aikana. Hän ei ollut päässyt vielä Jonginien luokse ja hän oli menettänyt tasapainonsa jo kolme kertaa. Hän varmaan pyörtyisi, kun pääsisi jälleen haistamaan toisen uskomattoman tuoksun. Jos mies edes päästäisi hänet niin lähelle.

Jongin tervehti Kyungsoota puolittaisella virneellä. Soo ei edes ehtinyt vastata hänelle, kun Sehun oli jo änkeytynyt ikätoverin luokse ja alkanut esitellä itseään sekä seuruetta varsin tuttavalliseen malliin. Toisaalta Kyungsoota ei haitannut, hän ei tavannut olla äänessä muutenkaan. Kunhan hyeenat olisivat menettäneet kiinnostuksen uuteen tuttavuuteen, hän saisi viettää koko illan Jonginien välittömässä läheisyydessä. Ellei Hun omisi häntä itselleen ja juottaisi hänet tuhtiin humalaan ihan vain testatakseen, olisiko hänestä mukaan heidän hulluun porukkaan.

Baekhyun seisahtui Kyungsoon vierelle ja laski kätensä hänen olkapäälleen. Hän mutisi itsekseen mietteliääseen sävyyn, mutta ei saanut Kyungsoon huomiota.

”Hän on upea. Olet tehnyt löydön, Soo-yah.”

”Olisin kiitollinen, jos ette karkoita häntä puheillanne tämän illan aikana”, Kyungsoo naurahti puolitosissaan. Baekhyun tökkäsi häntä kipeästi olkavarteen ja muistutti, ettei Do Kyungsoo ollut yhtään sen puhtaampi kuin kukaan heistä. Kyungsoo naurahti nolona; tottahan se oli. He olivat tehneet Kim Kain kanssa syntiä, monta kertaa. Ja se oli ollut paikoin rajua. Pelkkä muisto sai hänet toivomaan saavansa tuntea hänet sisällään vielä monta kertaa. Hän oli pyytänyt Jonginilta mahdollisuutta, ja se, että mies seisoi Clubin edustalla, ei ollut ainakaan suora torjunta.

Kun pakollinen jutustelu oli suoritettu, kaikki alkoivat valua kohti Clubin sisäänkäyntiä Sehunin johdolla. Kyungsoo jäi viimeiseksi ja otti paikan Jonginien viereltä. Hän kiitti miestä saapumisesta, niin kuin oli tehnyt jo viestillä, mutta kasvokkain puhuminen tuntui paljon henkilökohtaisemmalta, aidommalta. Jongin oli otettu sanoista ja myönsi, että hänestä oli kiva olla ulkona pitkästä aikaa. Soo arveli mielessään, mahtoiko hän tarkoittaa aikaa isänsä poismenon jälkeen. Oli niin tai näin, hän oli onnellinen, että aika näytti tehneen tehtävänsä. Ehkä hän uskalsi pian puhua vakavasti Kimin kanssa. Hän ei oikein tiennyt, mitä se edes tarkoitti, sillä hän ei pahemmin vakavia keskusteluja käynyt, mutta kehittyvästä ihmissuhteesta oli juteltava. Hänen oli myönnettävä muuttuneet halunsa kuin mies ja vakuuttaa Jonginille, että hän halusi yrittää sitoutua häneen ja kertoa rehellisesti, miten helvetisti se häntä jännitti. Mutta myöhemmin. Tämä ilta oli varattu kostealle bailaamiselle ja sitä kosteammille jatkoille. Jos krapula ei tulisikaan, se olisi hirvittävä pettymys.

* * *

Kim Joonmyeon oli ristikuulustellut Jonginin ja hänen työasiansa koskien Volvon autoliikettä. Jongin oli vastannut hänen kysymyksiinsä ensin jäykästi ja varautuneesti. Kun Hun oli ottanut tilanteen haltuun ja juottanut hyungille pari shottia, oli pomomiehen kraka alkanut löystyä samaan tahtiin kielenkantojen kanssa. Jutut kevenivät ja ilmapiiri muuttui paljon rennommaksi. Kyungsoo oli nojautunut Jonginien läheisyyteen ja perustellut hyungin tarvetta kysellä työstressillä, joka teknisen tuen osaston johtamisesta oikein aiheutui. Onneksi Jongin vaikutti ymmärtäväiseltä. Ehkä hänellä oli vähän näkemystä johtamisesta ammattitutkintonsa ansiosta.

Musiikki kuulosti sinä iltana jotenkin erityisen hyvältä. Menojalkaa vipatti ja fyysistä energiaa tuntui olevan vaikka millä mitalla. Jano ei sammunut jatkuvasta juomisesta huolimatta, ja Jonginien jalka vasten Kyungsoon jalkaa sai ajatukset ihan sekaisin. Totta puhuen, hän ei ollut voinut keskittyä mihinkään muuhun kuin charmantin miehen timmiin kroppaan ja siihen, miltä se tuntui vasten hänen omaansa. Hän halusi edetä, niin kovasti halusi. Mutta hän ei uskaltanut alkaa flirttailla Jonginille häpeilemättömästi keskellä yökerhoa ja heidän kajahtanutta seuruettaan, vaikka jokainen heistä tiesi, mitä hänellä oli mielessään. Teki mieli liu’uttaa käsi Jonginien polvelta sisäreidelle ihan _vahingossa_ , mutta jokin esti häntä. Vaikka Jongin oli katsellut häntä koko illan, puolittain virnistellen, kuin hänellä olisi pahat mielessä, hän ei uskaltanut. Ehkä hän pelkäsi enemmän itseään kuin Jonginia. Mitä, jos hän ahdistuisi kuitenkin, kun hän olisi saanut haluamansa. Mitä, jos pelkkä Jonginien läheisyys ja hento nauru ei riittäisikään hänelle? Mitä, jos hän ei sittenkään ollut valmis mihinkään muuhun kuin pelkkään seksisuhteeseen?

Kyungsoo tarttui edessään olevaan tuoppiin ja heilutteli sen pohjalla olevaa muutamaa senttiä hanaolutta. Hän huokaisi raskaasti ja mutristeli huuliaan. Hän kumosi juoman yhdellä kulauksella ja kolautti tuopin pöytään. Ääni soi kovana vain hänen korvissaan, vaikka musiikki oli edelleen menevää.

”Mennäänkö tanssimaan?” hän kysyi. Jonginien ilme kirkastui entisestään, vaikka hän oli ollut yhtä hymyä koko illan. Hymy tarttui Soohonkin, hänestä oli ihana nähdä toisen hymyilevän. Varsinkin, kun sitä muisti, miten tylynä hän oli ollut muutama viikko sitten.

”Luulin, ettet ikinä kysyisi!” Jongin sanoi ja nousi pöydästä viivana. Sehun huomasi ikätoverin liikkuvan ja keskeytti jutustelunsa Chanyeolin kanssa siihen paikkaan. Hän kurtisti kulmiaan ja näytti mietteliäältä.

”Mihin menette?”

”Reivaamaan”, Jongin sanoi ja liikutti lantiotaan pari kertaa. Kyungsoo yskäisi nähdessään vahvat liikkeet ja hapuili jälleen tuoppiaan, vaikka se oli tyhjä. Käsi siirtyi vieressä istuvan Baekhyunin juomalle, johon ei oltu kosketukaan. Vaivihkaa hän liikutti lasituoppia itselleen ja otti siitä oivan kulauksen ennen kuin palautti sen omalle paikalleen. Haltioissaan poikaystäväänsä tuijottava Byun Baekhyun ei huomannut mitään.

”Mä tulen myös!” Sehun parkaisi ja veti myös pöydässä huojuvan Joonmyeonin mukaansa. Jongin hihkaisi innostuneena ja tarttui Kyungsoota käsivarresta. Kyungsoon sydän pampahti jännityksestä hänen tuntiessa niinkin rajut otteet. Häntä ei haitannut; päinvastoin. Hän huomasi toivovansa, että Jongin heittelisi häntä illalla vähän lisää. Painaisi vasten asunnon tapetoitua seinää ja purkaisi häneen kaiken sisälleen kertyneen. Huutaisi nautinnosta niin kauan että itkisi ja paljastaisi itsestään sellaisen puolen, jota kukaan muu ei ollut päässyt näkemään.

Jongin hipaisi ajatuksissaan pysyvää Kyungsoota kevyesti poskesta ja näytti huolestuneelta. Kyungsoo naurahti kiusaantuneena ja pyysi anteeksi, valehteli, että hän oli jo kännissä, vaikka hän ei ollut juonut kuin pari tuhdin illallisen päälle. Miedot juomat eivät tuntuneet nousevan päähän sitten millään, ehkä hän saisi hieman vauhtia tanssilattialta. Joonmyeonin kunnosta päätellen kaikki prosentit olivat menneet suoraan hänen verenkiertoonsa.

Kyungsoo oli pakahtua tuntiessaan käden kietoutuvan selkämykseensä. Hän katsoi viereensä asettuvaa Jonginia ja hänen upeaa hymyään kuin puulla päähän lyöty. Hän alkoi epäillä olevansa unessa. Jos hän oli, hän ei halunnut herätä. Miehen kosketus palautti hänet niihin kaikkiin hetkiin, jolloin he olivat tutkineet toisiaan häpeilemättömästi, puhtaasta uteiliaisuudesta. Hän ei miettinyt enää, olisiko Kim Kai valmis jatkaamaan siitä, mihin he olivat joskus jääneet. Nyt hänestä tuli nälkäinen, eikä hän aikonut peitellä sitä enää.

”Mennäänkö?” Jongin kysyi ja vilkaisi tanssilattian suuntaan, jonne Joonmyeon oli raahattu Sehunin voimasta. Maknae sätkyi näyttävästi ujoin liikkein puolelta toiselle tanssivan hyungin ympärillä ja näytti vapautuneelta. Kyungsoo oli vähän kateellinen, ehkä hänkin voisi olla yhtä vapaa ja huoleton kuin Hunnie. Miksei voisi? Totisesti voisi.

”Mennään”, Soo sanoi itsevarmasti ja käveli yhdessä pitkän autokauppiaan kanssa Clubin tanssilattialle. Byun Baekhyun oli herännyt lumouksestaan ja vislasi kiusoitellen kaksikon perään.

”Hankkikaa huone!”

Jongin vilkaisi pöytäryhmän suuntaan ja virnisti puolittain samalla, kun veti Kyungsoota paremmin kylkeään vasten.


	13. epilogi

Laskeva aurinko oli värjännyt taivaan kauniin oranssein sävyin. Meri kuohui taustalla ja lämmin kesätuuli helli kasvoja. Veden suolainen tuoksu leijui ilmassa ja sekoittui kylmän mallasjuoman makuun. Chanyeolin haltioituneet henkäykset kantautuivat kauempaa ja peittivät rantanuotiolla soivan taustamusiikin.

Kyungsoo käänsi katseensa muutamien metrien päässä kameralle poseeraavaan kaksikkoon. Rantahietikossa toisiinsa nojailevat miehet näyttivät karismaattisilta. Chanyeolin kamera raksui innokkaasti. Soota huvitti, sillä kukaan yksityishenkilö ei varmastikaan panostanut instagram-syötteeseensä samalla tavoin kuin Byun Baekhyun. Editorial-kuvaaja poikaystävänä oli oikea onnenpotku. Varsinkin, kun tiesi, että Baekhyun julkaisi Yeolin otoksia ihan vain sukulaisiaan kiusatakseen. Chanyeol oli onnellinen saadessaan harrastaa yhdessä Baekhyunin kanssa, vaikka hänen motiivinsa olikin lähinnä saada hyvät naurut kateellisilta sukulaisilta. Linssilude ja valokuvaaja olivat kaikin puolin hyvä yhdistelmä.

Kyungsoon katse oli jämähtänyt Jonginieen, jonka kevyen kukkapaidan pari ylintä nappia oli jätetty auki. Taivasta värjäävä aurinko langetti upean värin hänen ruskealle hipiälleen ja rento ilme teki poseeraamisesta helpon näköistä. Kukaan ei uskoisi kameran edessä olevan autokauppias ja laborantti.

“Hyung”, vasemmalla puolella istuva Sehun lausahti. Kyungsoo murahti rekisteröityään ääneen, mutta hän ei saanut katsettaan irti charmantista Kim Kaista, jonka pelkkä olemus riitti ajatusten lipumisen syntisiin asioihin. Kim Kai - Jonginie - oli antanut hänelle jo paljon, mutta Kyungsoosta tuntui, että se kaikki oli vasta alkua. He olivat tunteneet vasta vähän aikaa ja tutustuneet toisiinsa lähinnä fyysisesti, ja hän oli joka päivä enemmän sillä kannalla, että hän halusi nähdä myös sinne ulkokuoren alle, sydämeen.

“Sä olet rakastunut, hyung”, Sehun tirskahti epätyypilliseen tapaan.

“Itse olet”, Kyungsoo naurahti. Hun laski kasvonsa alas, muttei koskaan menettänyt hymyään. Lyhyin väliajoin hän vilkuili vastapäätä istuvan Joonmyeonin suuntaan, joka oli laittanut silmät kiinni ja nautti merituulesta.

Kesäinen alkuilta oli täynnä sydämiä, Jejussa ne mahtuivat lentämään. Stressi oli jäänyt Songpa-guhun, kuten oli ollut tarkoituskin. Olo tuntui ihanan kevyeltä, eikä pelkästään kylmän oluen tähden. Mukaan pitkälle viikonloppureissulle lähtenyt Joonmyeon hyung oli myös tavallisesta poiketen rauhallisempi ja käyttäytyi kuin ystävä, ei kuten pomomies. Surffilautavarasto ja muut piilopaikat oli jätetty toistaiseksi rauhaan ja kaikki tuntuivat nauttivan toistensa seurasta avoimesti ja rehellisesti.

Jongin näytti aidosti onnelliselta. Hän ei ollut pelkästään otettu mahdollisuudestaan päästä näyttämään upeaa kroppaansa kameralle, vaan ihan muutenkin. Hän oli yhtä hymyä heti herättyään, töihin lähtiessään, töistä tullessaan, päivällisen jälkeen, suihkussa, nukkumaan mennessä. Kyungsoo tiesi, sillä hän oli ollut siinä vieressä. He viettivät paljon aikaa yhdessä, joskus ehkä liikaakin Soon makuun, mutta hän oli luvannut itselleen yrittää sietää sitä. Ensimmäinen kerta yöllä syleilyyn joutuminen oli ollut helvetin ahdistava kokemus, joka oli pitänyt päättää kahdenkymmenen minuutin jälkeen. Seuraavana yönä Kyungsoo oli kestänyt puoli tuntia, kunnes hänellä oli aikanut seisomaan. Asia oli korjattu nopeasti, mutta sen jälkeen hänen oli ollut pakko mennä sohvalle nukkumaan. Jongin oli tullut puolen yön jälkeen hakemaan hänet takaisin sänkyyn ja luvannut, ettei hän halaisi Soota hengiltä kuin kolmena yönä viikossa. Ja Kyungsoo oli antanut sen verran periksi, sillä hän halusi olla yhtä sitoutuva yrittämään. Jongin tarvitsi sellaista läheisyyttä. Viikot olivat näyttäneet, että Soo saattoi jo antaa myötä neljännellekin kerralle.

Chanyeol ilakoi saatuaan haluamansa kuvat. Hän laittoi kameran syrjään ja keräsi toiseen mieheen edelleen nojailevan poikaystävänsä. Yksin jäänyt Jongin siirsi katseensa nuotiolla hengailevaan seurueeseen ja etsi oman mielittynsä kolmen miehen joukosta.

Kyungsoo kohotti asentoaan tavatessaan Kain hakevan katseen. Perhoset lehahtivat lentoon saman tien. Auringossa punertavat kasvot saivat vierestä seuraavan Sehunin ulos kummallisesta kuorestaan eikä siltä vittuilun määrältä voinut välttyä. Kovaksi ulinaksi ja vislailuksi muuttunut ilmapiiri sai uutta puhtia, kun Byun Baekhyun yltyi lapselliseen ulvontaan.

Kyungsoo ei välittänyt. Hän seurasi vain Jonginia, joka asteli lähemmäs hymyillen viekkaasti, ihan niin kuin silloin, kun he olivat tavanneet ensimmäisen kerran. Hän tuntui saavan vain lisää itsevarmuutta kaikesta siitä huomiosta, jota hän ja häntä odottava Kyungsoo muilta sai. Pitkin, reippain askelin hän saapui nuotiolle ja otti paikan samaiselta istuimelta. Hän painautui ihan lähelle Kyungsoota ja veti hänet rennosti kainaloon. Sehun ojensi hänelle avatun olutpullon ja kalautti omansa yhteen sen kanssa.

Kyungsoo oli menettänyt järkensä tuntiessaan pitkän miehen vasten itseään. Ajatus tyhjästä surffilautavarastosta kävi jo mielessä, hän oli jo niin puutteessa. He olivat tulleet Jejuun edellisenä iltana eivätkä he olleet testanneet hotellin sängyn jousituksia vielä sillä tavalla kuin Soo olisi halunnut. Jongin kidutti häntä tekemällä hänet hulluksi muka viattomilla kosketuksillaan. Sehän nähtäisiin, kuka viidennessä kerroksessa ryskyttäisi kovimmin. Viimeöisestä metelistä päätellen vakiintunut pariskunta baekyeol oli jo testannut sängyn jousia... Vilkaisu maireaan laboranttiin vahvisti kaiken.

“Piditkö näkemästäsi?” Jongin kysyi.

Soo ei kuullut, hän oli liian syvällä ajatuksissaan. Edes Baekhyunin ylivittuileva äänensävy ei saanut häntä maan pinnalle. Vasta, kun Jongin hipaisi häntä poskesta, hän heräsi horroksestaan.

“Piditkö näkemästäsi?”

Jonginien kasvoilla oleva, odottava ilme oli leikkisän ylimielinen, charmantti, vähän mulkahtava. Ja Kyungsoon sydän se vain lepatti, lepatti niin helvetin kovaa.

“Kyllä, mä pidän susta”, Kyungsoo lausui kuin taiottu. Sanat saivat nuotin ympärillä istuvat miehet huutamaan järkytyksestä sitä hunajaista ja pehmeää äänensävyä kohtaan. Kovuudesta ja rajuista otteistaan tunnettu Do Kyungsoo oli sulanut Jejun kesäauringon alla ihan tunnistamattomaksi.

“Ai”, Jongin henkäisi kuin yllättyneenä, vaikka sitä hän tuskin oli. Hän oli vain otettu siitä, että hän sai Kyungsoon käyttäytymään sillä tavoin. Hänkin tiesi jo, ettei vanhempi tavannut olla sellainen. Baekhyunie oli hieman valaissut häntä sinä yhtenä kosteana iltana Itaewonissa.

“Kuinka paljon?” Jongin kysyi.

Kyungsoo tönäisi häntä kevyesti rintakehään ja naurahti kiusaantuneena kasvot helottaen. Ympärillä (hyväntahtoisesti) ilkkuvien ystävien edessä sillä tavoin käyttäytyminen oli helvetin noloa, vaikka jokainen heistä vastaanotti mielellään hänenkin hahmokehityksensä. Peach Greyn terassilta lähtenyt, taka-ajatuksien täyttämä tiirailu oli tuonut hänen elämäänsä paljon. Ja Kyungsoo oli siitä sataprosenttisen varma, että hän halusi katsoa sen jutun loppuun asti, tulisi vastaan mitä tahansa. Jonginissa oli sitä jotain, mitä hän ei ollut tiennyt tarvitsevansa.

“Nimittäin mä pidän susta”, Jongin sanoi. “Paljon.”

Ympärillä kohisevat nousuhumalaiset saivat aihetta yltyä entistä kovempaan huutoon. Jonginin sanoista herkistynyt Kyungsoo tarrasi miestä molemmista poskista ja veti hänet kaipaavaan suudelmaan, joka vain kesti ja kesti. Chanyeol tarttui jälleen kameraansa ja antoi sen laulaa, hihkuen sen takaa jotain vuosisadan otoksista. Vaikka Kyungsoo ei tahtonut sinä iltana oikein kuulla, ne sanat hän kuuli hyvin. Hän suuteli Jonginia entistä rohkeammin toisten hurratessa hänelle kuin pahaiset teini-ikäiset. Samalla hän nosti keskisormensa ylös ja teki sillä lopun Yeolin yrityksestä ottaa romanttisia kuvia Jejun matkalta. Romanttisuus ei kuulunut hänen piirteisiinsä, ja vaikka kuuluisikin, olisi se yksinoikeutetusti vain Jonginien silmille. Sillä häneltä Kyungsoo ei halunnut peitellä mitään.


End file.
